Unfaithful
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Gaara knows that there is no way that Sakura would be unfaithful... is there? Sasuke is back in town. Now its time to decide if that's good or bad. yaoi. SakuSasu. anti-GaaSaku no crack . NaruGaa. MPREG. RAPE.
1. So Confused

There comes a time in ever author's life in which they must do something that they do not want to do.... this is it. For me... this is wrong... I know that on my little beta thing I said that I hate GaaSaku... well... I do...

this fic is something that NaruGaaFan and I predicted would happen if GaaSaku were a real option for a couple. So if you are a fan to this HORRIBLE couple then I suggest you do not read this. And no, Gaara isn't going to randomly kill the radioactive pink bitch.... that would be a crack fic and I don't think I'd be good at those type of things... and...

I'm really pissed off now... I just finished this stupid thing and my laptop decided to freeze and delete it and now i'm re-doing it! Ah!... whatevs..

I personally do not like this couple, I think its bad and the scene in which I must put in there really bites me.... I mean for real, this goes against the morals on which I live by....

There is gonna be some cheating, Male pregnancy ((maybe)) I love pregnant guys running around! yaoi... hard yaoi... and hard straight sex scene in which I _had_ to do... and _slight_.... Sakura... bashing-ish. Except what I put in author notes. Those will be all out hating her.

About the hard straight sex... just to let you know i'm really uncomfortable saying words like clit and pussy. So if the lemon/sex scene sound akward then suck it up... not my fault I find those words... disturbing.

-------------

~Sakura POV~

"Get... up... come on Sakura..." a voice whispered in my ear. I moaned and rolled away only to have my body rolled back over. It was then that I noticed that someone was laying over top of my own body. The person was warm and about my height but weighed less than I did and I'm sure that he was skinnier.

Of course I knew who it was already. And I had to stop myself from sighing or cursing. It's not that I don't love him, I do! But not the way that I'm supposed to love him. Not that way he loves me. For me he's a replacement of someone I lost not so long ago. Though he'll never do a great job in replacing that bastard that I obsessed about.

"Open your eyes angel..." his voice is rough and sweet and that just breaks my heart. I feel bad for being dishonest but it'll break _his_ little heart if he knew that he was almost like a brother to me.

We've been lover's for two years now, exactly two weeks after he got Shukaku removed and nearly stayed in the after life. I have no idea what possessed him to ask me out or why I even said yes. I mean, he is better than Lee who had been asking me out for the fifth time that day. And with that uncertain look in his eye and that light blush across his nose, I just couldn't say no to that face!

I live in Suna now, as the top medic nin and the Kazekage's girlfriend. He gives me missions like any other shinobi and holds me tight to his body after the blood chilling experiances. Right now the two of us are in a Konoha hotel, the house Gaara recieved is being fixed after I tried to cook. I swear it was an accident! How was I to know that forks cannot go into the mircowave?

Anyway, we're only here for five months which started one week ago. He's supposed to be here for a really important meeting that requires all the kages. My... boyfriend had to argue to allow me to come with me and have those Elders in charge. Sometimes I think they are plotting against him and... sometimes I find myself not caring.

I know he loves me with all his heart. He smiles for me and only for me. You should see it. Its a big smile from ear to ear, almost like Naruto's but smaller. It makes him look as if he has no care in the world.

I know that when my eyes open, I'll see his aquamarine eyes right above mine. They'll be filled with love and contentment (never happiness) and lined with permanent black rings. I'll see that round, almost boyish face with its soft pale skin just inches from my own face. His shoulder length red hair, soft and thick.

I'll see all those things: that smile and those plump, pink lips. But I don't want to. I hate seeing this face all the time when I know that he loves me but I cannot return those feelings full heartidly. Once I make eye contact with those hopeful, adorable features I'll forget every doubt I had. I'll just want to hug him and love him and hold him as close as I can.

I'll just slip into my happy girlfriend mask. A mask I find myself having a difficult time keeping on. I have to keep it on though. So that the world can see the perfect couple.

~Normal~

Gaara watched as the soft eye lids with black lashes slowly seperated and revealed large, dark green eyes. They stared into his own pale greens, telling him that she was awake for a while now. _I hate when she does this... making me wake her up even if she knows I have to be out in a few moments... _the redhead thought as his girlfriend smiled at him.

The pink haired girl leaned up onto her elbows and kissed the soft, almost girlie lips. Gaara smiled into the kiss, giving her bottom lip a playful nip. Then he pulled back and rolled off her body and to a standing position with more grace than Sakura could ever master.

"You have to meet up with the girls in about one hour, breakfast is on the table and I have a meeting in about... forty minutes." Gaara stated, sipping on his coffee. He was wearing simple, long black pants and a tight net shirt... in other words he was looking hot. In that outfit he looked sleek and dangerous.

Sakura sat up in bed and cracked her back. She blushed as Gaara's eyes ran over her body. She knew that she looked a mess at the moment. Her pink hair was a mess and she needed to give it a touch up anyway ((in other words she needs to re-dye it)).

The gray tank top she wore was rumpled and pulled above her stomach. She was sure that it was from Gaara carrying her to bed. She remebered falling asleep while they were watching the stars. Gaara would never take advantage of her period. She doubt that he even wanted to.

Anyway her black panties were visible. The medic nin giggled as the Kazekage eyes seemed to linger a little while in certain places. She knew that he would always like her no matter the way she looked.

"Oh Gaara-kun..." the pink haired medic nin spread her legs invitingly. The redhead blushed slightly and turned his head. Sakura loved how he was still shy about sex. Who would think that the dangerous Sabaku no Gaara was ignorant about the worlds of sex? When first asked, his virgin mind didn't know that there were other things that you could do with your body other than use it and clean it.

It's funny... in a way it's almost like he's innocent.

"Come here..." she purred, winking a eye. The redhead placed the coffee mug on the wooden nightstand and nodded his head.

Gaara slowly strolled over to his girlfriend and stood in front of her. Before he could even protest to what sex (lets not forget his meeting), he was tackled back onto the bed and straddled by the strong female. His eyes widened as she rotated her hips, bringing his member to life.

"You're so hard, so quick Kazekage-sama?" Sakura taunted lightly. Gaara smirked and snaked his pale arm in between their bodies. Sakura gasped and moaned as thin fingers stroked her pussy. She was already wet and ready for the taking.

"Already wet Haruno-san?" he mimicked her voice. The girl growled playfully and lightly grinding against the hand.

Moaning and concentrating on the pleasure that the hand was delivering, she barely noticed when she was flipped onto her back. Contrary to everyone contasnt belief, Gaara is strong physically and he was gentle when the time called for it. Sakura opened her eyes just in time for her boyfriend to pop his wet fingers into his mouth. She found this oddly hot.

Taking his now clean fingers out of his mouth, the redhead grabbed the sides of Sakura's face and gently kissed her thin lips. The girl let out a soft sigh at the gentle nature of the Kazekage... a nature only reserved for her. He nibbled on her bottom lip, instantly gaining access.

His tongue ran along her teeth and slid along her tongue. He wasn't much of a battle person with his tongue... somehow she actually beat him 9 time out of 10. Sakura wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Gaara didn't care either way.

Eventually they both needed to breath, so they broke apart panting. The desert ruler pushed Sakura flat down, her arms off his shoulders. The girl whimpered, knowing that she was about to be spoiled silly. He always did this, got her off before going to himself.

The pale, slightly cold hands, tore the tank top in half. _She's making me late so she can get a new one, _he thought with an evil smirk. His pale green eyes drank in the sight of his half naked lover. Sakura moaned at the heated feeling those cold eyes were giving her.

_Great I'm gonna have to change my pants now... _The Kazekage thought as her wetness got on the front of his pants. He loosened her strong legs from his waist and began to lead soft kisses from the top of her head to her sensitive neck. He suckled on the junction between her neck and collarbone. Deciding that the hickey was going to stay there for at least 24 hours, he moved down.

His sort of small hands cupper her small breath and gently played with the pink nipples. He took one erect nipple into his mouth and gave it a hearty suck. The female arched into the mouth, her body loving the wet, hot muscle. Gaara grinds the tiny bud between his teeth, causing her to shudder and lace her fingers into his hair. He winced slightly as she pulled a little too hard.

"Ah!" the girl withered when the mouth drew back, leaving the pink tongue to circle and blow onto it. Her back arched into the air as her breast were pushed together and both nipples sucked at the same time, little bites here in there. By this time her breath was coming out as ragged pants and her panties were almost soaking the sheets with her esscence.

This is usually the part in which the guy probably starts talking dirty to his girl about being wet and dirty and 'do you want this cock'. As Sakura already observed, Gaara was almost innocent in a way. So there was no talking dirty... no matter how much Sakura wanted.

Gaara finally decided that her nipples were not going out any further and the kissing trail was going to be picked back up. Only this time he was going further down, leaving a burning trail of kisses down her flat belly. He licked the edges of her panties, smiling at the answering groan. Gaara sat up quickly to remove his shirt to show off pale, elegant muscles. Not wasting any time the pale teenager ripped the panties with a hard tug.

"Please... Gaara... don't tease me..." she knew that Gaara was going to slowly lick her heat and hardly do anything. She regretted teaching Gaara the art of teasing. But how could she resist? He was just a natural cock tease... _That didn't come out right... he's a natural tease is what I meant to think... _

Gaara smiled slightly and promised to not tease, they both had things to do anyway. Sakura wasn't completly surprised when gritty sand wrapped around her legs and arms. It brought her hands above her head and legs opened enough so he could fit his head between without suffocating.

The female blushed; obviously her lover remembered the times when she nearly snapped his neck whenever he decided to eat her out. What could she say? He was goood!

((the next part may sound like i was puking while writing it. Don't worry... i was...))

Sakura shiver when she felt the wet muscle licking her folds in quick, doggy like swipes. She let out a high pitch wail when he placed his lips along her outter walls and sucked as hard as he could. Her hands struggled against the unbreakable sand. She needed to push his head down or at least grab the long, Neji like hair.

Gaara felt a smirk coming on. He knew what she wanted/needed and she wasn't going to get it... he liked to breath. The redhead stuck out his tongue and began to tongue fuck her. He hardened his tongue with chakra and circled it around. _Damn this tease!_ Sakura growled mentally, pulling at her binds once again.

"You know that you'll only hurt yourself dear." Gaara removed his tongue, causing a small whine to leave her mouth. No matter how much of a replacement he was, her body wanted him when he did this to her. She turned those large green eyes onto him, showing the mind numbing lust she was trapped in.

The Kazekage shook his head and dived back down, this time focusing his attention on her clit. His white teeth tugged gently on the tiny bud, making her body spasm with pleasure. Son his fingers decided to join the party. Two pale fingers were thrusted deep into her heat, making wonderful friction. Sakura managed to slightly grind into his mouth and hand. This was a large feat, seeing as the sand was still holding her captive.

"Gaara! Please just take me! Stop playing around!" she shouted. Her mouth opened wide as her boyfriend generally ignored her please and continued on tongue torturing. Before long she felt her stomach tightening and she realeased into his mouth, sighing at him swallowing her fluids. _Next time remind Sakura to warn before cumming on my face... she wouldn't like my sperm dribbling down her chin._

"You came faster than usual..." the redhead stated, sitting back and wiping her face off on a conventiately placed towel. Sakura rolled her eyes and pouted. Her arms and legs flopped back onto the bed as the sand let her go.

"You... you are to blame... now... finish what... you... you started..." she panted. Gaara winked and quickly threw off his black pants in which he wore no underwear. Sakura was slightly disturbed that he sometimes went commando but she completely _adored _his cock. It reminded her so much of _him_. Or what she thought his would look like.

A lot of people make jokes about Gaara's height and about how she is the man in the relationship. Its true that she can dominate a kiss and she's taller and much buffer. However this teenager was by no means _small _when it came to the penis department. Him being erect made him about eight inches. Eight, warm inches.

Sometimes she wishes that she knew that Gaara's dick was like his. Then she wouldn't have to guess. Then again, that probably wouldn't work right. I mean, what if she accidently called out that guy's name instead of Gaara's? No telling how awkward that would be! And life threatening. Honestly, Sakura couldn't really vouch for Gaara's complete sanity.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the feeling of Gaara sliding into her moist heat, shivering as the wet walls surrounded his member, making friction. Sakura wasn't the tightest screw on the pole ((Yeah it sucked but you come up with something better)), but the fucking wasn't for Gaara. It was Sakura he was trying to keep happy, sex wasn't really wanted or need for the sand user. When his cock was buried as deep as it could go, Sakura's legs were tightly around his waist and her nails were digging into his shoulders.

The redhead waited for a few moments before pulling back and bucking his hips hard into her heat. The pink haired girl cried out and dragged her nails along his back, not making him bleed for sand always protected his skin. The sound of her begging filled the room. Fuck, she can feel herself so close into cumming for a second time.

Gaara's pale green eyes narrowed and he quickened his thrust, now thrusting slightly harsh. The headboards hit the wall hard and the springs in the bed squeak. Sounds of sweating bodies filled the room. Moan and pants soon join, although Gaara's face stayed emotionless.

These noises don't block out Sakura's screams and shrieks for more. A few hard, fast thrust later and her climax arrives.

"Gaara!" she screamed, thinking another person's name. The male of this situation came not two minutes after, filling the female below with his warm seed. Sakura laid back on the bed panting, allowing the white stuff to go down her thighs. The pale boy jumped to his feet and went into the bathroom. A moment later he came back with a wet rag to wipe his face and other parts of his naked body clean.

"Tsunade said that there is something really important that I don't miss this meeting. So good bye Sakura." Kazekage of Suna muttered, hugging her quickly and changing his clothing. He now had on tight blood red pants, the black net shirt and red trench coat over top.

The redhead pushed a hand through his hair and placed his gourd on, looking as if he hadn't had sex five minutes ago. Sakura nodded to him as he left out the door. The lock didn't even automatically click before it was opened again.

"Oh wait Sakura..." the voice was back. The pink haired girl opened one eye to see Gaara's head around the door, his hair hanging down.

"I just wanted to tell you that.... Uchiha Sasuke is back in town. He killed Orochimaru so that means that he's not on arrest. But he is _not _allowed to leave the village or travel five miles from his house. I hear he's even taking the Chunnin exams again since he has to start all over." he told her, unaware of the large smile that came to her face. He said goodbye again and left the house.

~Sakura POV~

Oh... my... GOD! He... he just said that Sasuke is back! My head feels like its about to fall off any minute now. I can't believe that Sasuke-kun is back in Konoha. Its just doesn't make since, unless Gaara lied to me. But he wouldn't do something so cruel would he? No, Gaara would never intentionally lie to me about something so very serious! He wouldn't do some-

"Wow you really dropped so low as to get a replacement?" that voice stopped my very thoughts from moving. I knew that voice. It was one that I've waited so long just to hear once more. Its one thats haunted my dreams and sometimes made me cry myself to sleep at night.

I felt my body stiffen and tears pricking the back of my eyes. For some reason I just didn't want to turn around. What if when I turned around he wouldn't be there? That would kill me down to my very soul.

"Hey, I know you fucking heard me." there it was again. Taking a deep breath I slowly turned around. Really I didn't care that I was naked and sticky or that my boyfriend had just left out the room.

Rapidly I blinked and dranked in the sight before me. There he was, sitting on the balcony ledge. He looked very calm and comfortable which made me wonder how long he's been sitting there. Not that that's important or anything. Unless he was there for the whole fiasco then that would be kinda... sorta what I would do if it were him in this bed naked and me on the outside. Though it would be disturbing watching Gaara fuck him... would Gaara even be the dominate one?

**Stay on track!** my inner voice shouted. I shook my head and go back to observing the God sitting on my ledge.

He looked different... not that that should be a surprise. I haven't laid eyes on him since I was twelve. I used to think he was hot, now he's fucking smoking! He looks nothing like my current repla- boyfriend.

The raven black locks were not flipped in the back (personally I'm happy because it really did look like a duck's butt... a nice duck butt). It was straight and stopped at the bottom of his ear. Gaara's hair was long and straigh, going past his shoulders. I had asked him to cut it but he refused to go to the frickin' barbers. He rather walk around looking like a redhead version of Haku!

Back to Sasuke. His muscles had grown and were no longer elegant like before or Gaara. ((-- that wasn't the way to say it... was it?)) Not that he was overly buff, no that would be wrong and nasty. He was sporting that orgasmic smirk and those same dark eyes that stared deep into my soul. He was wearing tight black pants and sleeveless shirt, simply delicious. He had gotten taller and his skin was only slightly darker than the pale skin of Gaara.

"You're comparing me with him aren't you?" Sasuke smirked. I want to cum again just because of him and punch him for being correct. I feel bad... sorta for even thinking that he's hot. But can you blame me? This is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about! I just want to grab him and kiss him. _Gaara._

That name reminds me of the person I'm currently dating. He's more sensitive than Ino is about her weight. These thoughts I'm having would tear his heart into five billion peices and might send him on a rampage.

Damn... then what am I supposed to do? I can act cool... it cannot be that hard! I closed my eyes before opening them and turning my green eyes to Sasuke who was now staring hard at my naked body.

"No... I'm not. How long have you been there?" I asked, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around my body. It was strange for him to be looking at me like that. The raven haired male clicked his tongue and climbed into the room, curling his lip at the smell of sex that was heavy in the air.

"You didn't wait for me?" he asked. I blinked. I swear that question caught me in such a brain crashing moment and all my thoughts were tumbling together. I kept thinking things such as: What the FUCK!?

and

You abandoned your fucking village for revenge!

and

Snake guy! A fucking snake guy!

and lets not forget

You hated me with every fucking fiber in your fucking being! How the fuck was I to wait for you!? Huh, damn you!

I could pratically feel steam coming from both my ears. Hell, I could feel my hands around his throat. **Cha! How can you be mad at him!? He's hot and Sasuke Uchiha! Remember your crush of the life time! Take this chance Cha!** I couldn't listen to what my inner voice wanted me to do. I closed my eyes to allow the angered feeling melt from my face. Then I simply repeated my question.

"How... long were you watching us?"

"To watch you catch your breath and him get up like it was nothing... how the fuck does he do that? He's not meant to fuck someone..." the last part he had muttered under his breath. I still heard it and I wasn't really mad. And no, not because Sasuke said it. I _was sorta _upset that he insulted my lover.

Although I wanted to defend him like a sister defends a brother. Only not like Temari. She would have bashed Sasuke in the head with her fan. I couldn't do that to Sasuke if he had said it to _me... _no seriously I have proof of that theory. But that's for later. Now I have to defend my brother like lover. I jumped to my feet to stand directly in his face. His skin looked slightly rougher, like a man's should look. **Gaara has soft skin! **that damn voice is still putting her two cents in!

"What is that supposed to mean? This has something to do with his past? Let me tell you something, mister! You're present isn't so damn peachy!" I stated, pushing him hard in his chest. He stumbled back slightly, hitting the edge of the bed. For a brief moment I wonder what that smirk I saw was for. Then he grabbed my sheet, dragging me down with him. We both landed on the bed, crotch to crotch, me on top. (How we landed like that will always be a mystery)

So I'm looking into his eyes and he's looking into mine. I can see my reflection on those dark pools. That and mind numbing lust! So... really... I couldn't help what happened next.

One minute we were glaring at each other as if one of us would suddenly catch fire, the next our lips our locked and slick tongues are touching. He roughly flipped me onto my back, the sheet long gone. His tongue going along mine. Then we started to battle. Our tongues tried to beat the other back like our lives depend on it!

Before long Sasuke had beaten me and mapped out my teeth and entire mouth. He had beaten me! _This is what I want... rough... _I thought as he nipped at my lip hard enough to make it hurt and feel good at the same time. He pulled away, making me whimper. Not the whimper I give Gaara. The one I give him is my bodies natural reaction to him. This whimper is my submissive side (one that Gaara don't see).

"You know damn well what I meant. Do you see him? He's a fucking uke! If you were a guy then you'd be the one fucking! Goddammit, he looks like _Hinata_ can beat him in a dominance test." Sasuke growled into my ear, panting. I hate to admit it but he's right.

Gaara does look uke, but he's my boyfriend! So he cannot be uke without being gay! Only way he'd find out that he was gay was if he were to experiment and who is he to cheat on me? It wouldn't be right if he fucked some guy!

I shake these thoughts from my head and concentrate on the present. The way that we are laying which is basically my legs around his waist... I can feel his half bulge. And its fucking HUGE! If the HALF if huge I wonder how big the whole package is? So that means he's bigger than Gaara... I'm not sure if I should know this.

I was pulling Sasuke down for another kiss when suddenly the door was suddenly opened, just a crack. My breath stopped along with my heart and my eyes widened to the size of plates. I felt Sasuke stiffen in above me, I bet he was unable to move which is why he hadn't bolted. I look into his eyes, which are trained on the door, and I see something akin to fear.

Yeah that's right! Even if Gaara does look like a little chibi uke, there is no undermining his wrath. Which means... oh God. Both of us sinners are going to die a horrible, slow death. I pray that he's in a merciful mood.

~Gaara's POV~ ((FINALLY! i hate Sakura! and no this fucking story is NOT going to be only about her! Goddammit, my uke-chan is in here too!))

I was just walking outside the hotel when it suddenly occurred to me that I wasn't in billowing robes. Which meant I forgot my Kazekage gear! How I had forgotten something so vital is beyond even me. I unclipped my gourd and began to run all the way back to the hotel room. I'm sure nothing bad could happen where I would need the brown thing. Or I would feel the need to kill someone.

When I reached the door I went into my pockets only to realize that I had also forgotten my hotel key. I looked up in the air and cursed everything I could think of before crouching down. Facing the lock I realized that it wasn't very good. _How much time do I... goddammit! I forgot my watch too! _I thought. It seems like I'm forgetting a lot of things when I have a huge meeting to attend.

Obviously someone or something is trying to keep me from being on time. This is why Fate and I do not get along. She's always figuring out things to fuck with my life. Next thing I'll find out is Sakura thinks I'm a cock tease... that's the right word right? Cock tease? That's not important. I have to get inside that hotel room!

"This should be a simple lock..." I mutter to myself. The lock was high tech in its own way but it wasn't going to last against me. Which makes me wonder why I'm staying at a hotel in which I can break the locks to get inside. I gather some sand into my hand and form it into a knife.

I notice my hair has escaped from the back of my ear and is sliding into my view. I flip it back and start working at on the lock. The red locks are on the side of my face again, that's very irratiting. It's like a red curtain sheilding half my face! _Note to self: Ask Neji Hyuga how to manage long hair. _

I finish picking the lock and the door creaks open by as if by itself. My nose is immediately hit by the smell of our morning sex, which is the reason as to why I can't remember anything important. I don't really like sex that much and sometimes I think I'm asexual. I mostly fuck her because she wants it. Mostly I do the 'deed' because it keeps Sakura happy...

Sometimes she so demanding and dominate. Really, I'm not even sure that I love her. When I think about her, I don't feel butterflies in my stomach. I don't want to dance and jump. Sometimes I just want to be alone but I cannot tell her that.

Too many people have warned me about her temper. That makes me sound scared of her wrath, but trust that is not the probably. If she were to attack me, I'd be force to fight back. I do not take lightly to people attacking me. Not in my nature. I may look soft but I have a mean bite! With thoughts like these, some may wonder as to why I'm daying her in the first place.

The answer would be Tsunade and Temari. Yes, the dangerous blondes. They had both teamed up against me and somehow convinced me to find someone to date. To them I seemed a little 'depressed' after being defeated by a guy on a clay bird, killed, got my demon stolen, and then told to get right back to work right after. Who wouldn't have that type of reaction to all of that?

I've seen Sakura cry when she dropped her chocolate ice cream then try to bite my head off when I offered her mine. Said something about 'PMS-ing' and 'Your germs'. She's so strange sometimes...

Anyway, Tsunade and Temari had decided that Sakura was the perfect girl for me. At first I questioned them. Like what about Hinata? Temari went off to say how she'd tear me a new asshole, no matter how much she loved me, if I moved in on her girl. For a moment I was tempted to try, but the look on Temari's face stopped me. She looked serious.

So then I asked about TenTen: she had her eyes set on Lee. That girl Naa: seemed to just want to push me into other guys (odd to me). Shizune: Tsunade then threatened to castrate me and hang me by my hair. Plus she was a little too old for me. Ino: well... she was a bit clingy and I think she had a thing for Choji or that Sai guy. I can't really remember.

So finally it was down to Sakura. Tsunade had told me that she was not very happy since the Uchiha wasn't around. Sometimes I wonder if she only dates me because I was the first person to ask (Lee does not count). Or because I remind her of Uchiha. We both look sorta a like, though I haven't seen him for quite some time. From what I last seen, we are both leaning in the short department. Have tragic past, pale skin, and cold eyes.

I'm not sure if I'd be angry if she was dating me for the latter reason. That can't be the case anyway. For if she was then she'd be going out with that Sai guy, no matter if Ino may or may not want him. I wouldn't put it past Sakura to do something like that.

The man point is that with me she seems happy. Very happy. Even if I do not love her with all my heart, body, and soul, and all that other mushy stuff, doesn't mean I don't want her to love me. It sounds unfair when I state it like that, but its the truth. Besides there is a chance that my heart will learn to love the pink haired female.

"Hey! You are you spying on my friend!?" someone shouts. The voice jolted me back into reality and I realize that I was just crouching there, not doing anythign while I ponder to myself. These are one of the veeery few times I miss Shukaku. He would be grating on my nerves for not paying attention and killing the person before I even looked at them.

I quickly straightened into my full height, my hair falling into my face. I ignored the person and placed my hand on the door knob. If they didn't go away I'd be forced to teach him how to mind their own buisness. Before I can open the door all the way, a tanned hand landed onto mine. I ignore the familiar feeling and electricty connection in favor of twisting the off my wrist.

The man hissed and moved out of my hold, which wasn't tight enough to hurt him too much. The huge, warm hands twisted into my long hair and pushed my body against the wall. Breath escapes me and my every pore is just waiting to kill this fool! I twisted my body enough so that I was facing him, even if my hair was messing up my vision just a bit.

"Bastard!" I growled, cocking back my right hand and landing a solid right jab to the idiot's jaw. He stumpled back, holding his face and his blue eyes narrowed. I noticed just a bit of red bleeds into the sky like eyes and I have a feeling that I know this person.

"Why you-... Gaara?" he was half way through his threat when he looked as if all his memory suddenly came back. I blinked and straightened my stance so that I could study the man before me. Holy Hell! It was Naruto! I hadn't seen him in so long that I'm surprise that he even recognize me in the first place. Which he probably didn't, given the fact that he had attacked me.

"Naruto?" I tilted my head slightly. He looked different. His hair was still spiked and blond, although it looked much softer. He had grew in height and muscles, making me feel short. Sakura had the same effect but it's kind of embarassing for my equal to be taller than me. We used to be the same height for crying out loud.

"Ah!" I shouted when I suddenly felt myself being envolped in warmth. I took a deep breath and the scent of oranges, ramen, and his natural smell filled my nose. Those are strange combinations but it smelled just right on Naruto. I leaned into him, liking his arms around my waist. For some reason I felt so safe.

"I haven't seen you for so long!" his voice boomed, vibrating on my cheek. His voice had deepened slightly to show that he was now a man. Sometimes I wonder if that means that I've been a man all along because my voice has been deep for quite sometime.

"Heeeeelllllooooo!?" Naruto's shout brought me back into the real world. I shook my head, man I've really have to stop spacing out so much.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I asked.

"Yeah, where is your gourd? I hardly ever see you without it!" he just reminded me that I had also forgotten my gourd at the door so that I could race up here. I could have gotten hurt if it were not Naruto that had attacked me.

"Haha, I have it! I saw it when I came up here to see you! You look sorta like Neji with hair like that! Or maybe Haku, but you don't know him... unless you've stalked me when I was younger. That would be creepy man! But..." he was grinning that trademark fox grin and still rambling. I allowed a small smile come to my face. Turning my head from his chest I can see my gourd leaning on the wall not too far away.

"Man, even without that thing you hit hard as all hell! I feel sad that you look girlie and still had enough omph to knock me backwards!" he shouted, sounding proud and not the least bit of sad. I turn my face back into his black clothed chest to hide a slight blush. My body feels warm with that compliment.

"Oh! We're going to be late! Baa-chan sent me to get you before you were late!" Naruto shouted, his hand going to my wrist and pulling me along. I barely had time to grab my gourd, my robes now forgotten. I didn't have time to close the door but I'm sure... that when Naruto pulled me pass I heard the words _that was close. _

But then again it could be my imagination. Sakura would never be unfaithful, never.

~The End~

That's a shitty ending but I don't care. This is probably not going to go past four chapters and I had unfortunately devolped a longing to make things a living hell for my favorite redhead whenever the fic envolves that asshole, Sasuke.... dammit.

I don't own Naruto. I hate GaaSaku. I love NaruGaa ((and practically every other gaa-uke couple)). And yes Gaara has long hair for a reason... other than being more uke and sexy...


	2. Bubbly and We all have a Hell

Hello readers. Another chapter another day. I was discussing it with NaruGaaFan and we've come up with a plot that will have a lot of action in probably five chapters... depending on how much I detail things... Oh yeah...

There is probably rape in this fic and since I'm writin this before writin the fic I have no idea!

I'm going to forget to put this at the end of the story... so I'm going to put it here. You'll understand later on when you read it. it's also the main reason as to why Gaara has long hair.

*Neji is NOT obsessed with hair. He's just trying to think about something except at how distressed Gaara looks... and how hard it is for him to not say nothing bout such treatment to the red hair.

*And my definition for smese is basically a dirty smut/slut... combined. I'm not sure if its an actual word but its in my own personal dictionary.

P.S i would never fully, outright BASH Sakura. I swear I wouldn't. like calling her the dumb bitch in the story. Only time you would hear my true thoughts is in author notes. Other than that all you'll see are suggestions.

----

Sakura would never be unfaithful, never.

With that thought in mind, I allow Naruto to half drag me to the location. Sure I could have ran even with my gourd on, but there was something about his arms around my body that made me feel warm and safe. This must be the sibling love that Kiba was trying to explain to me one time. I'd probably know that if I allow Kankuro to hug me like Naruto did.

Naruto had his arms around my waist and my hands were clutching his black shirt. Kankuro and I usually hug each other around the shoulders and under the arms. And only warmth I've gotten off my brother was the desert heat and that can get a tad bit annoying.

So maybe this is the companionship that Kiba (he was bent on telling me about relationships once I caught Kankuro tonguing him in my room) was saying that him and Akamaru had. If I had a lot of friends or more than three than I'd probably agree with him.

Then there was the lover one. I liked this one the best, it sounded the least possible. He said that it felt like if this person were to die then you'd spend every waking moment feeling regretful and broken. Actually he was the reason as to why I don't think I'm in love with Sakura.

I imagined her dying and my reaction was that of the one I give everyone but Kankuro and Temari: acceptance. Eventually everyone dies, she's a shinobi and a medic nin so chances are that she'll die before she hits thirty.

"Gaara we're here!" Naruto's voice vibrates and I can feel what he's saying. I blinked and realized that we were indeed at the Hokage door and I didn't look like a kage without my robes. I appeared to be a dangerous teenager. I snatched my body off of Naruto's and level him with a glare.

"What?" he squawked. I rolled my eyes and said nothing, allowing sand to spin around me and form into my Kazekage outfit complete with the hat.

Naruto raised a brow and looked at me. I closed my eyes and mentally feel if there is anything wrong with the outfit and there isn't. It looks and feels like real cloth, I've done this numerous times when I sometimes fall into a faint from the lack of sleep I still get. This usually gets some ink on the white cotton clothes. And that cost a lot of money to get out.

"So do you ever do that with your clothes?" Naruto asked me, his voice sounding as if he were about to burst into laughter.

~Naruto's POV~

When I asked Gaara if he ever made his regular outfit out of his sand and chakra, it was a joke. But he was looking up at me and his eyes looked so big and cute and his facial expression told me that he was so thinking about it. Its adorable to watch him think.

"Yes... I have. Then again the only way you would know is if you dumped water on me." the redhead shrugged and started to go inside the room. My mouth hit the floor as I watched the slim boy open the door without knocking. I swear I'm the only one that notices that he naturally sways his hips just slightly. The thought of him making his entire outfit of sand... then me dumping water over him and watching his clothes dissolve... that was a thought that I couldn't let sink into my head!

**Scared of tenting your pants, eh Kit? **Kyuubi tauted. The demon just had to say something. To make it worst, the bastard is right! Kami, how I hate it when the damn fox is right about something that he should get his big nose out of.

I sighed and followed my friend into the room. Now that I think about it, Sasuke-teme used to be my best friend. Even if we did fight a lot, we were sort of close. He lost his post of best friend by trying to kill me a lot of times, leaving his Village, and betrayed us all for revenge.

So yeah, that made Gaara take his position, not that he's a replacement. My redhead is so much better than that bastard. He's my best friend. I think its funny that he's mybest friend when once upon a time he tried to kill us all on a physcho rampage. And its also funny that I love him but he doesn't even have a clue.

He's going out with Sakura-chan. They've been together for two whole years and they are still going strong. I like Sakura but it isn't fair that she gets the perfect angel! She doesn't even love him like I do! I love him so much more, she doesn't deserve him!

No wait... that's mean of me to say. **But it's true. She's obsessed with that Uchiha brat! With him back she'll drop Gaara faster than you can eat a bowl of ramen. **Kyuubi said suddenly. _Are you implying that I eat fast? _I raised a brow and entered the Hokage room. I stopped in the door way to take a look around the room.

I'm the type of person that take in everything a little at a time. So it took a moment for the shock to hit me when I spotted all of the kages sitting at the circular table, glaring at Gaara. Then again that wasn't what really shocked me. It was the Suna elders standing up. I know this meeting was private but... why would they be there? Something is not right here...

**There's something wrong kit... something really wrong... **even my demon could feel the tension in the room, enough to comment on it. Everyone seemed slightly put off, except for Gaara. He glided to his seat in that elegant way of his and sat down next to Tsunade and an empty seat on his side. I stroll over and plop down next to Gaara. This was going to be an interesting meeting. Although I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

~Gaara's POV~

There's something horribly wrong with this scene. Tsunade looks like she's going to regret something and she smells oddly sober. Normally one would think its because we are in an important meeting but no, Tsunade drinks when Tsunade wants to drink. Nothing stops that blond.

And the Elders were here too with that smug little look on their face. Only one that actually looked remorseful or pleading was Ebizo.

A little voice in my head was telling me that this meeting was something that I should have stayed in bed for. For some reason I think that little voice is going to be correct in a few moments.

"Little brats cannot be expected to be on time. You are too immature for your title and your tardiness shows it!" Onoki slammed his fist on the round table. I turned my eyes slowly and met the eyes of the Tsuchikage right across from me. Then tilted my head.

I know I was giving him that look like said, **'I'm here so suck it up. Shut up and deal with it. I've been where for five years and I'm not going to give it up... ever.' **From the way his oold face was reddening, I'd have to guess that he understood. But there was also this smug, smirking look in his bad feeling is doubling.

"You two will not fucking fight in this place! We have to get through this meeting!" Tsunade slammed her fist on the table only this time it made a large crack going down the middle. A stray piece of wood hit the man in his forehead and I had to stop a stray giggle from coming out. The rock leader barely noticed and leaned back in his chair.

"Fine... side with the child! Since you want to get this on so much then how about you tell him why we are all here!" Onoki smirked under his white mustache. Sometimes I have the urge to drop my Kazekage role and do as I please. These are one of those times.

To everyone in the room I know that I look cool and collected. In reality I'm holding back from pummeling this particular Kage. He doesn't like me because I became kage at thirteen. And I'm eighteen and still going strong. I don't see a problem in my age, I'm the strongest and youngest kage, even without Shukaku.

"So you understand Gaara?" Tsunade murmured. I stare at her for a moment so that I can sort out what I heard. Sometimes when I zone out I hear what they say but don't hear it at the same time. Its like my brain is giving me the speech right after its over with.

**We, as in the kages and Suna elders, are going to vote on whether you keep your stand as Kazekage. **Is what she said. I nod for a moment before I really hear her. I stood up so fast that I accidently knocked my chair down. My pale hands plant firmly on the table, the slight shaking not noticable to anyone but me. Slowly I try to make eye contact with each and everyone one of them, but they avoid me. Tsunade and Naruto are looking away with shame and remorse, not fear like the others.

"What does that mean?" I whisper in my most deadly voice. I notice a number of people flinched. Why are they trying to do this to me?

"Gaara please calm down and let us explain." Tsunade places a firm hand on my shoulder and Naruto grabs my chair. He straightens it and Tsunade pushed me back into the seat. If it had been anyone else they probably would have had a bruise by now but this is Hokage Tsunade. And the fact that I'm having meltdown right now doesn't help me.

"Just how you'd expect a child to react... temper tantrum." Onoki muttered under his breath. I stare at him and he's damned lucky that I'm no longer violent. I'd hate for the Rock Village to find another kage. Also, we do not have the best truce ever. Just one little mistake on both our parts will lead to turmoil and war.

"Gaara... it has become aware to the Elders that... well... Suna is not going to have a war any time soon and... and they would like it if you stepped down from your post. Besides, you'd only be a figure head anyway." Tsunade stated.

~Normal POV~ ((right in the middle but I do not care...))

Gaara stared at the woman with his large green eyes. Everything she said was repeating itself inside his head and it didn't sound any better no matter how many times it was said. They didn't want him as Kazekage anymore. Tsunade said it was because the Elders just didn't think they'd be in war anytime soon.

_Wait... doesn't that mean... that they... oh I see whats going on... so there was a reason why fate didn't want me to go... _Gaara thought with a small, sick smile on his face. He had figured it out now. The Elders had allowed him to become Kazekage, so that he could do what he was born to do, kill anyone that tried to harm Suna, plus they could keep a good eye on him.

Now that there's no war and he's no longer considered 'dangerous'... they no longer want to use him. _Heh... that's all this was about... using me... _The redhead licked his lips and locked eyes with a smug looking Rock Village leader.

"If they want me out then why am I still Kazekage and why am I in Konoha?" Gaara asked in a steady voice. **He's trying hard not to cry... I knew this was bad... **the demon muttered into Naruto brain. The blond bit his lip. No one but him could notice the subtle shaking that Gaara's left hand was making.

"Its the fact that it is not fair. At first I wanted to have the village vote but-" Tsunade was cut off by one of the Elders, Ruy. He was foul along with withered and painfully blunt. He had no respect for Gaara and showed it every time he opened his mouth. He pointed a gnarled finger at the young male, making him flinch ever so slightly.

"That would not be a fair vote! They all fear the boy and think of him as good protection!" he rasped. Gaara's mouth straightened as he stared into the hateful eyes of the man who worked with him for five years. How could he still hate Gaara after so long? Had the redhead not done enough.

"Heh, you call him _protection_?" Onoki sneered, spitting out the last word. Every eye turned to him as if waiting for him to elaborate. The redhead knew where this was going and he didn't particularly want to hear it.

However, he couldn't go with his instincts and get up and run out of the room as fast as he could. He looked straight ahead and out of the window as the old man stood to his feet, the white and brown kage outfit billowing around him.

"He barely saved Suna from Deidara! Only reason the village was not destroyed was because the man was merciful and only there for Gaara. He's a death magnet. Assassins go after him left and right. Then-" before the old man could continue Naruto jumped from his seat.

His teeth bared and the blue eyes began to bleed red. The blond could see that the more that this man talked the further Gaara was withdrawing into himself. Each word was a blow to his unrequited love and he was going to put a stop to it. His eyes looked accusingly at the Elders.

"If Gaara wasn't such a great Kazekage then you're ungrateful village would be nothing but rubble, blood, and bones! He used the last bit of his strength just so that he could save his people and because of that he was caught! And another thing-" Naruto's rant was cut off by a pale finger on his mouth.

The redhead stood up, calmly this time. Quickly he absorbed every face in attendance, his heart secretly dropping. Almost everyone in the room did not like him as a leader and barely as a person. He didn't not want to be Kazekage.

He had worked hard to get where he was and he didn't like someone threatening his position. It was the only thing that he could truly call his own. If he didn't have his village than what would he resort to? Dying? It was the only thing left, being Kazekage was the reason for him to wake up in the morning and see the sun!

"Are we voting today?" he asked, his voice somewhat strong.

"No... we'll vote in a months time. If you are stripped of your kage rank than I'd like it if you were to stay in Konoha and run a team if I can find you one..." Tsunade stated. Gaara turned his pale eyes towards her before nodding and turning swiftly. The fake kage cloth billowed around his body as he exited the building. Naruto was going to jump up and run after his friend but Tsunade pushed him back down.

"You'd expect one childish monster to run after the other." Onoki muttered loudly to himself. Naruto prepared to jump over the table and knock some sense into the old man when Tsunade's hand tightened onto his leg. It was painful enough to make him yelp but he held it in to listen to the lady explain the next meeting.

"I'm to retire soon and I want Naruto take my place." she stated. Naruto's eyes were not the only ones that widened. **That was not what I expected... **Kyuubi muttered.

~To Gaara~

Gaara wasn't running. No, he was just... walking really fast. His hair had fallen into his face again and the kage outfit was still billowing around him. A lot of Villagers moved out of his way or watched curiously as he made his way through the busy market.

_They're kicking me out... I'm... not going to be Kazekage... _this repeating thought hit him like a blow. He tried to stop abruptly. It didn't work out as he wanted it to, though. The redhead crashed into a bystander that had just turned from a fruit vendor. Him, the person, and fruit spilled on the road.

"Ow!" the other person, male, grunted at the impact. Gaara picked up his head from the broad chest and met wide, pale eyes. The brunette Hyuga raised a thin brow at the female (?) on his lap. She looked sorta angry and sad at the same time but what caught his attention was her outfit. _Why is she wearing Kazekage robes? I thought that... oh my... this is..._

"Gaara?" Neji asked, thoroughly surprised. He looked quite different. His hair had grown to almost Neji's length. It would be soon... that is if he took care of it properly! Neji was extremely close to the boy and could see the split ends and dandruff in the red hair. And it looked slightly greasy. Holy Kami what had he been doing to the innocent hair!?*

Other than that only other change was the fact that Gaara looked distraught instead of the stoic he usually looked.

"Oh um... Neji... I was going to talk to you and ask you how you manage your hair and..." the redhead didn't even bother to finish his sentence before tears came to his eyes. He shouldn't be crying like some little girl! The younger of the two shook his head hard, the red locks falling into his face once again. _There is something really wrong with him... _Neji thought and looked around their surroundings.

They were still in the middle of the market which was almost packed with people. There were people walking around them and staring at them at the same time. Others were openly staring at the Kazekage leaning onto Neji in the middle of the crowded place. Neji could see the gossip start.

_I'm happy Shikamaru is not a jeleous person... _the brunette thought before making quick hand signs. He placed a hand in the middle of Gaara's back and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. No one noticed a certain raven haired ninja watching the whole scene. _Well this should be interesting... _Sasuke thought, zippering his pants up and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

~NejiGaa~ ((Not as a couple))

Gaara looked around his surroundings, not really caring. He was in the middle of a dark forest. The trees were huge and blocking out some of the sunlight. There was no noise and several large rocks scattered around the place. Neji guided him to a patch of grass so that they could sit and talk.

The redhead wasn't sure how Hyuuga did it. One moment they were sitting there and the next he was spouting out all his worries. Neji had only said a few words. Although it didn't matter now.

The redhead could feel tears building up behind his eyes that he wouldn't let fall down. Why would these people do this to him? It wasn't right or fair of them! These were the type of things that made him want to kill people.

"... Gaara I highly doubt that they'll be able to kick you out. And if they do, only for a year at most." Neji stated with such confidence that Gaara had to believe him. Although he was still angry about that fact that they wanted him out in the first place, it was still okay because Neji had to be right. So the two long haired boys began to talk about their hair and what they used, although Gaara barely understood Neji. The Hyuga used too many things.

"You use _what _to wash you hair?" the Hyuuga suddenly shouted, startling Gaara. The redhead had never seen the refined male burst out like that. He didn't speak until Neji calmed down a bit. The pale face (Neji) sunk from surprise to silent shock. When it was silent for an entire minute, Gaara opened his mouth.

"I wash my hair with soap... Sakura's soap to be exact. And that's only if I want to. Sometimes I get home really late and I'm too tired to do anything." the redhead naively repeated his sentence. The look on Neji's face made him feel as if he had taken away the last cookie just as the brunette was going to eat it.

Actually the look made Gaara want to giggle. It was adorable in a way. Those pale eyes in round circles and the lips pouting. Long hair out of its pony tail. Adorable. _I can't believe he said that.... _Neji thought as he continued to stare at the boy. How could someone do such a thing to their hair? It... it didn't make any sense.

"Gaara... the day after tomorrow... we must get you the right things for your hair... You don't know how many times I'm going to wash my own hair just because of what you said... oh well Shika likes my hair anyway..." Neji said, a slight smile on his face.

The redhead went silent for a moment, trying to think. Now that he had time to actually think about it, the Hyuuga and Nara males _had _been spending a lot of time with each other. Gaara remembered one time he had he saw Neji and mentioned it, Shikamaru's head had shot up so fast that it was like he had been electrocuted.

"You love him... a lot..." the redhead pointed out the obvious. Neji tilted his head and looked over at the younger. A slightly large smile graced his pale face and his eyes shined with happiness as he nodded his head.

He had figured that the redhead would have spazzed on him or tried to attack him for being gay, but he was happy that his friend was still okay with him. They had a real connected friendship. But the way the redhead had pointed out this fact made him wonder.

"Do you love Sakura?" Neji asked suddenly. He didn't mean to ask that but now it was too late. He had to wait for a reaction. To his surprise Gaara seemed to be actually thinking this out. Surely if the teenager loved his lover than he'd know the answer!

"Okay let me ask you this... does Sakura love you?" Neji rephrased his words.

"Well... she seems happy..." the redhead replied, not really knowing the answer.

"... that's not love Gaara... okay this is how you know that she loves you. If something really bad happened to you like today actually... when you go home she may ignore your signs of distress. If she does than she isn't in love. If she doesn't than she loves you. Or if you ask her what's your favorite food or color, she should be able to answer that like her own question... understand?" the brunette instructed.

Sabaku thought for a moment before nodding. It seemed simple enough and it would make his worries come to a halt. If she loved him than he'd learn to love her... if not than... what would he do? What would he do if she didn't love him? He didn't love her but he yearned to be loved.

Neji glanced at the sky and noticed that it had gotten kind of late. He grinned to himself and stood up, dusting off his pants. As he turned around to leave he noticed that Gaara still looked angry and remorseful. The Hyuuga sighed and racked his brains for some type of answer. Finally he came to one.

"When I'm feeling angry I do this thing that I call relieving stress... Hanabi and everyone else has deemed it a 'Bitch Fit'. I attack everything around me until I run out of chakra and items to attack. Since your in a forest it cannot hurt anyone..." the older winked and disappeared.

Gaara thought on it for a moment. It wasn't like he was killing or harming anyone. The redhead shrugged and stood up, his Kazekage outfit melting and turning into racing and swirling sand around his ankles. He took a deep breath and thought about everything that made him angry today, yesterday, and most likely tomorrow.

When he felt like he had a suitable amount of chakra and anger pent up he let out a loud roar of anger and the sand went everywhere. The deadly weapon knocked over trees and killed innocent bunnies passing by. The redhead didn't care and continued to allow his chakra to flow out in angry, swift burst.

"Ah!" the young man suddenly screamed out as he fell to his knees. He clutched his stomach which had cramped uncomfortably, signalling that he had used too much chakra and his system was about to fail him. _Okay... I may be exhausted but at least I am not angry anymore... _the Kazekage struggled to get to his feet.

On wobbly legs he managed to take a few steps forward before falling on his ass. He let out a small curse. Maybe he should just sit there for a little while until he got some of his chakra come back.

"Hello Gaara..." a voice murmured in the trees... what were left of the trees. The redhead immediately went on high alert, upset for the fact that he had used all his chakra and would die for sure if this was an assassin.

"You have a lot of power... but you are still so small...." the voice sounded familiar but the redhead couldn't place it at the moment. Suddenly the person decided to make himself present. Gaara tilted his head, it was Saske.

Why would Uchiha be hiding in the bushes saying weird things? For some reason, Gaara had a feeling that something horrible was going to happen... to him. Before he could dismiss this thought, Sasuke was suddenly kneeling in front of him. The redhead pulled back slightly. He didn't like someone being so close to him.

"I wonder why Orochimaru didn't just use you? I mean you're pretty strong and he could've strengthened you even more..." Sasuke's hand came out and touched Gaara's cheek. His skin was soft, girlie soft. It felt as if he had never fought a day in his life but from what Sasuke could see and from what he knew, the boy's body should be as hard as a rock. Gaara glared at the Uchiha and snatched away weakly. He really did use much too much chakra.

"Unlike you I have to take care of things and not betray everyone that I love over power and revenge." the redhead spat. He knew that this was Sakura's old admirer but the male was a dick. The younger hated being so crude but it was true, Sasuke Uchiha was a dick that hurt Naruto and-

_Wait... _the Kazekage rewound his thoughts. Why did he care that Sasuke hurt his friend? Of course he would hate if the man had hurt Naruto physically (he had) but why did he say it before Sakura? Even if he didn't love the girl, he should still put her above a friend. Why would he say Naruto fir-

"Ah!" Gaara cried out as a fist hit him directly in the cheek. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the angered look on the Uchiha's face. He was only saved from hitting his head on the rock behind him by Sasuke's tight grip on his upper arm. The redhead shook his head to get some of the pain away and glared at Sasuke.

"What the fuck was that mmph-!" the redhead was suddenly engaged in a lip bruising kiss. He gasped at the taste of blood seeping into his lips. A long slippery tongue made its way into his moist cavern, roughly mapping out the inside. Gaara made a weak attempt to push Sasuke away, finding that his chakra still had not returned. The redhead squeezed his eyes closed as Sasuke pressed his lips harder into the plump lips.

After a moment he pulled away. Gaara struggled to catch his breath, his lips swollen and bleeding. His face was flushed from the lack of oxygen. He barely caught the noise of a zipper going down. The black lids immediately parted once more, staring in horror as Sasuke pulled out his erect member. It was at least ten inches and sorta thick. And it was getting closer to Gaara's face.

"You have a mouth just as dirty as you are, whore." Sasuke murmured, "Now suck." The penis was pushed against the pink lips only to have Gaara turn his head.

"What the fuck do you think this is? I'm not a whore and I'm not going to mmph!" the redhead was cut off by the tip of Sasuke's length entering his mouth.

He gagged and tried to push Sasuke off but the male was much stronger than him in this state. The thought of biting the thing in his mouth came to mind and obviously it went into Sasuke's mind too. His hands flew fast and swift, doing a few jutsu signs.

The redhead's eyes widened as snakes came from Uchiha's arms and mouth. One wound its purple body around his left leg, two green ones wrapped around his hands, forcing them behind him. The last, thinnest one went around his neck, leaving him a little bit room for him to breath easily. Gaara could tell that the dangerous fangs were pressed right up to his neck.

"They will attack as soon you cause me pain.... so start pleasuring me you fucking whore." the bastard ((sorry only word that comes to mind)) ordered. The black lidded eyes closed tight as Sasuke began to thrust into his mouth. The redhead regretably swirled his tongue around and nibbled a little. Maybe the black haired male would leave him alone after this... then he'd kill the asshole later.

_When this is over... he is fucking dead... but... what about Naruto? _Gaara's mind went into a stop. Should he be worried about his best friend when he was sitting here giving a blow job to a fucking guy!? _Because you don't want Naruto too angry at you. _his answered his own question. Then again no friendship was worth being raped over by this fucking ass-

"Pfthmp!" Gaara screamed out as the purple snake suddenly bit into his pants and ripped it with one harsh pull of its head.

"Aw the Kazekage goes commando? Just like the little cock sucking whore you are. Now lets see how tight that little ass of your is, eh Kazekage." Before Gaara could protest, the purple snake flicked his tongue at the rosebud. Gaara's eyes flew open as Sasuke grabbed the snake and shoved it forcefully into Gaara's body.

((As you can see there IS going to be rape and... I... just used a snake to prepare Gaara... wow...))

"Stop!" Gaara shouted around the thick member. He didn't know that he was sending pleasurable vibrations into Sasuke's penis. Sakura had only gave him a blow job once and he didn't really like it but that was mainly because he didn't think someone's mouth should really be on a part of his body.... on anyone's body.

But he had no time to think of that, the snake was starting to wiggle inside his hole. His pale body arched as the snake rubbed against something inside his body that made him erect and groan in pleasure.

"What a weak Kazekage. Can't even hold back pleasure.... can't even stop yourself from being raped. What kind of leader gets raped?" each word was cutting at the redhead. It just reminded him that they didn't want him as a leader. He was too weak to protect himself from Uchiha. How the hell was he going to protect his village?

The smaller boy chocked as Sasuke mouth fucked him harder, pulling his hair way too hard. Gaara could tell that the man was close in cumming, his thrusting was going faster and hitting the back of his throats. Gaara was glad he didn't have a gag reflex. He was sure Sasuke wouldn't stop when he vomited from the dick hitting his throat.

"Do you know what I'm going to do?" Sasuke said suddenly, pulling on the long red locks. Gaara kept his eyes closed as Sasuke suddenly pulled out just as he was about to cum. To Gaara's dismay/disgust he felt hot liquid squirt onto his eyes, nose, mouth and forehead. Gaara's mouth fell open as he realized that Sasuke had just came on his face. If the redhead didn't like Sakura cumming on his face what the hell made Sasuke different?

"Just like the dirty slut you are." the Uchiha hissed and pulled out the snake, making Gaara bleed. The redhead bit his tongue to keep from crying out.

Sasuke decided to degrade him by slapping him with the already semi hard member. Gaara's eyes widened as he stared up at the older male. He was so shocked and pissed. _What... was that!? He... that... disgusting... he... wrong... bastard... I'm going to kill this son of a-_

"AHHHHH!!!" Gaara threw back his head and let out a huge scream. Sasuke had just entered him with strength that challenged the Gods. And the black haired man didn't give him anytime to adjust. Blood slid down his thighs. Sasuke began fucking the younger boy, making the still clothed back hit the rock with a force to be reckoned with.

"Do you feel that? My cock deep inside you? You're a very tight uke whore. I'm surprised someone hasn't gotten to you before me. You dress like a cheap smese* everyday." the older whispered as he pounded into the redhead. Gaara bit down on his lips to keep from screaming out loud.

He would not show that much weakness, not matter how much it hurt. Kami, it felt as if someone was ripping his body into two pieces so that they could look at his insides. And the snakes holding his hands behind his back were not helping. Gaara dug his nails into his own hands, causing blood to go down his hands.

"You like that bitch? It looks like you and Sakura have something in common: you are both tight." Sasuke panted into the ear. _Why or how did he know this? Sakura wouldn't be unfaithful... would she? _Gaara thought. Sasuke could see his worried expression and laughed harshly.

"Yeah, I fucked her just a little while ago. You cannot get mad at her for not being faithful. After all you are being fucked, right now, up the ass." Sasuke muttered, flipping the redhead onto his knees. He made sure that the slim body was pressed against his as he thrust upwards.

The snakes were pressing into Sasuke's stomach but that was fine, it wasn't like they could kill him. He could feel the velvet tightness squeezing his tight manhood with a vice grip. His long fingers slipped into the pale mouth, not caring that the tongue hung there and the mouth just allowed his fingers to go in.

"Who would want to date someone so weak? Look at you Kazekage-sama.... so fucking weak. I want you to remember this day. The day you got fucked because you are so stupid as to use up all your chakra with no one around and without caution." Sasuke whispered into the younger's ear.

He bent his head and bit the pale shoulder as hard as he could, leaving a permenate mark. Gaara wasn't sure what caused his brief moment of insanity but he actually smiled, taking away just a little bit of the pain in his rectum and now shoulder.

"Hehe. That's right. You're so much of a coward that you'd only attack me in my weakened state... I bet you killed Orochimaru while he slept in his bed or perhaps when you two were fucking... he wants your body." the redhead's words made Sasuke stop moving.

~Sasuke's POV~ ((Yes as much as I hate to say it, we must view this from Sasuke's point))

I don't know what caused Gaara to say what he did but it fucking pissed me off! How dare he call me a coward and then accuse me of being gay? I mean sure I'm raping him right now but that's only because he took away Sakura and because he made it too easy.

I know that I had hit Sakura before I left but I didn't think she'd badly replace me with a uke that used to have a demon inside of him. I mean look at this! I grabbed the long red hair with one hand and with the other I force Gaara to presume the doggy style with no hands.

Why should I release him? I'll probably kill him after this anyway. Then again... his ass is so tight. It was like silk around my dick. It'll be much more worth is to watch him go everyday knowing that he was humiliated by Sasuke Uchiha! With a new found vengeance I start up my fierce thrusting, making sure that his face rubs into the dirt.

My hands go to his side and grib those slim, soft hips in a harsh grip. I know after this he'll be black, blue, and bloody. Mmm I like those three B's. Only thing that will make this better is for him to scream. And he will.

"Scream and beg like the bitch you are!" I shout, pulling his hair back so hard that his head snaps back hard. The redhead had the audacity to actually resist screaming. So I angled my hips and began to abuse his prostate, causing pain instead of pleasure.

Finally his pride breaks and crumbles like a large dam. Tears start to go down his face and his face contorts in pain as he laid his sweating head on the dirt ground. Really he looks perfect. It's like I'm feeding off his pain.

"Stop Uchiha! Stop! You are hurting me really bad! Your tearing me in two!" Sabaku shouted. I wonder why is he still on last name calling. But that doesn't matter because I got him to submit like the fucking dirty, slut uke he really is. Now, take that Sakura. Take that for dating him and for not waiting.

Take that Gaara just because I can.

I'm about ready to cum and it's going right inside the sweet, pale ass. If Gaara was a girl I'd call his ass heaven. But he's not. And he's going to feel my hot cum all inside his body, covering his every inch inside. And I tell him this.

~Gaara's POV~

Kami, is this happening from all the people I've killed? Why is this happening to me. Why is it always me? Pondering is the only thing that keeps me from cracking and giving up all the way. I know that I screamed and I feel so dirty and stupid for this. Uchiha is saying something again.

"I'm going to cum inside you. You'd like that wouldn't you, you fucking weak bitch. All my hot cum inside your tight hole." Sasuke whispered. My eyes widened and panic feels my very being.

No! He can't do that! Before I protest, I can feel something warm rushing inside of me, burning my hole and body. Sasuke grabs my hips when I try to wiggle from him and continues pumping. He's making sure all of his disgusting seed is inside of my body.

".... no...." I moan weakly. My voice is hoarse from screaming and now I sound overly weak, which Sasuke seems to take as a good sign. He pulls his cock from my ass as harshly as he could and I could hear him zip up his pants. I feel the snake around my arms and neck fall off of me and onto the ground. I immediately curl into myself, feeling blood and cum falling from my body. Sasuke laughs and spits on my body before disappearing.

Now I'm not sure how I got back to the hotel without dying. Actually I know that I didn't walk. My little bit of chakra gathered my sand and took me home as slow and steady as possible. My torn jeans were on my body, covering my ass and privates from view. That's all I needed. Weakly I opened the hotel door and got inside.

Sakura was dancing around the room, smiling to herself. She glanced at me and went over to the bed to lay down. At first I thought it was because I didn't look to bad but when I dragged my body to the bathroom, I looked horrible.

There was white cum on my face, bruises and cuts on my cheek,chin and lip. My shirt was ripped, hair pulled in different directions. I look like I got ambushed by twenty ANBU's and left for dead.

It was right then that I remembered what Neji told me._"... that's not love Gaara... okay this is how you know that she loves you. If something really bad happened to you like today actually... when you go home she may ignore your signs of distress. If she does than she isn't in love. If she doesn't than she loves you. Or if you ask her what's your favorite food or color, she should be able to answer that like her own question... understand?" _

I open the bathroom door a crack and croak out the question of my favorite food and color. The whole room was silent.

"Erm... uh Gaara... your favorite food is... liver... and... your favorite color is purple." she shouted. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It looks like she doesn't love me... but it shouldn't come to a surprise... but it does.

~Normal~

Gaara left. He jumped out of the bathroom window, after taking a soothing bath and dressing back in his clothes, and hobbled with sand trailing slowly behind him. He counted each door until he found the large house he was looking for. Slowly he knocked on it fell into strong arms.

"What the hell happened to him?" one voice said.

"Ugh... this is troublesome." was the last thing that Gaara heard. But it wasn't his last thought. Before he fell into the darkness he realized that no one knew that he was in the village. No one but a handful of people. So that meant... someone set him up.

~THE END~

that was long... my fingers fucking hurt now.... I hope ya'll liked it and I want to thank NaruGaaFan for helping of the plot. And no, no NaruGaa... yet.... do you think that I... made Gaara a little... moody. One moment I said he said she doesn't love him and the next when he discovers her not loving him he feels like crying. Nevermind...

Review... don't review. Alert... don't alert. Fav don't fav. I'm just happy that you actually read it! This isn't NejiGaa, ShikaGaa, SasuGaa, ShikaNejiGaa... only GaaSaku, SasuSaku, ShikaNeji, and eventual NaruGaa.

Chihiro:.... you are a cruel person. How can you make yourself upbeat after writing something like that?

Arashi: I hate to agree with my sister but she's right.

Kisho: stop ganging up on her!

... thank you!

Kisho: who cares that she's a cold blood bitch!?

.... good bye you guys!!! -leaves muttering-


	3. Lean on me

You guys... I have realized that I'm making Sakura a huge bad guy.... and Sasuke but fuck him.... wow that makes it seem like I hate him! Which I don't...! Sorta... Maybe... okay fine, just a little bit! I mean, can you blame me!? You frickin leave your entire village for revenge!!! Then again... I guess I'm overreacting...

Anywayz I've decided to try.... TRY to make Sakura slightly LESS hateable. She's horrible but I'm gonna try hard to make it so that she's not hated in every way by everyone... but the plot is the same.

Okay I don't own the show of Naruto. And P.S. I totally made brownies and it was DELICIOUS!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Gaara left. He jumped out of the bathroom window, after taking a soothing bath and dressing back in his clothes, and hobbled with sand trailing slowly behind him. He counted each door until he found the large house he was looking for. Slowly he knocked on it fell into strong arms.

"What the hell happened to him?" one voice said.

"Ugh... this is troublesome." was the last thing that Gaara heard. But it wasn't his last thought. Before he fell into the darkness he realized that no one knew that he was in the village. No one but a handful of people. So that meant... someone set him up.

~Sakura's POV~ ((yes we are starting out with her.))

Gaara is cheating on me. I know he is. It only makes sense. I haven't seen him for three whole weeks and it's making me angry. If he wanted to break up he could have just told me so! He didn't have to run away like a little girl. It's not right.

Who is he to break up with me anyway? How could anyone want to leave me!? I'm nothing but perfect for him. Everything I do is for him. There was never a time he asked me to do something, that I didn't do it. Like that time he went on that mission... Okay so I didn't stay in the bushes but that was because he was treating me like a girl! He acts like such a woman controlling man, telling me to stay in the bushes for safety!

So what that I nearly got myself and Gaara killed. He was acting as if I were a damsel in distress! Which I am not. Besides, I never tell him the annoying things he does! Like when he gives me 'The Look'. Those huge, blue-green eye giving me 'The Look'. The Look is this disapproving stare he gives me. And his eyes never blink when he gives me that damn look. It's annoying!

It should be me that is breaking up with him! He's annoying. It's not even the look that gets me either. It's his staring all together that bugs me to no end. I hate when he stares, for some reason it always makes me feel guilty. **Maybe because you're always thinking of HOT SASUKE!! Cha! **my second personality shouted. I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the blush from sneaking onto my face.

I know my skin is glowing from the fact that Sasuke and I have had mind blowing, expert, porn worthy, orgasmic sex for the past three weeks. That man has more libido than any normal person should. He had me limping the very first time! My back hurt too, the head board broke the wall! We were only lucky that the rooms to the side were empty at the moment or we'd have been in big trouble. But it would have been worth it.

Sasuke's penis worked magic! I've never came so much in my life! And we've been doing it every single day! Ever since Gaara has left... I haven't seen him anywhere. I'm scared that one of these days he'd walk in here and catch me having an affair... so far he hasn't come and I haven't seen him on the street.

Now that I think about it... Three weeks ago, I had told Sasuke about the Kage meeting that Gaara was attending. And ever since then he had this mean ass smirk on his face... much crueler than usual. Each time I mention Gaara's name...

Somehow I have a feeling that something had happened, something good had happened to Sasuke that day. Or something bad happened to Gaara. I cast my mind back to the last time I had seen Gaara and why I'm certain that he's cheating.

His red hair was knotted and thrown all over his head. His lips seemed to be kissed swollen. Obviously he thought me stupid because I also noticed the slight limp and his ripped clothes. The rest of his face was covered by his bangs, probably to hide his guilty conscience. It was sorta dark and I know that he probably thought I was dancing in the room.

Truth was that I had just kissed Sasuke because he had came back for a whole hour and then left again. I had hopped up and down then when Gaara came in I laid down, seeing a brief glance at Gaara. And personally I don't care! I have Uchiha Sasuke, the best of the best. Gaara probably shacked with some lowly bitch that wants his money.

Speaking of money.... _**Knock, knock, knock. **_That should be the hotel man about the room. When my redhead went missing three weeks ago, he forgot to keep paying the man. That bastard left me in this place with no way to pay this fucking man! Oh my God! When I find that damn redhead...! **You should spy on him!... After paying with your own money! Cha! **my inner voice was back again.

For a moment I was silent, wondering if that was such a good idea. Gaara was a great ninja and I'm sure he wouldn't settle for some common tart... what if he was cheating on me with Ino?

She'd do anything for power and popularity. Wait no, she was going for Chouji I think... or was it Sai? Temari, Hinata, and myself was out of the question. We were all taken. But... what if it was a boy? That would only make me angrier.

"You're pacing." Sasuke voice suddenly chuckled. A shiver ran up and down my spine, making me smile slightly. I loved how he did that. He always appeared whenever he wanted to. I went to kiss him and found out that he was speaking the truth... I was pacing. Not only was I pacing, but I was pacing while stomping and my chakra flowing. There was an angry circle in the floor.

The blush on my face was dark and most likely red. I hate when I paced. For some reason, my anger is never controlled when I pace. It's like everything go out the window and I'm stomping on the ground. And now Sasuke caught me, though it seems that he doesn't mind... not like Gaara.

The redhead hated when I paced. He said that it gave him a headache or something close to it. I thought that it wasn't true but maybe...

"You're comparing us again?" Sasuke asked. I cursed mentally and shook my head with a smile. I hated being caught comparing people. Ino caught me often when I compared her and myself. We were much of the same which was sorta hard for me to believe. I don't even ponder on how we were not best of friends even with our liking of Sasuke. I guess boys tears friends apart.

Suddenly I was clutching my forehead in pain as Sasuke flicked it a little too hard. I applied chakra to the soon to be bruise and looked at Sasuke. Obviously the air around me had 'WTF!?' all throughout it because he answered my silent question.

"Stop thinking so much..." he stated simply and pulled me in for a kiss. Heat flashed through my body and I could feel myself ready for another round. Sasuke could to. He smirked against my lips and slid his hand between my legs.

"I already paid that man... unlike your little uke. Now lets go another round." Uchiha said. I nodded in full agreement. I needed to have sex anyway... then I was going to spy on Gaara and see what slut that unfaithful bastard was cheating with.

~Gaara's POV~

As soon as I opened my eyes I wished that I hadn't. My head was beating with the tempo of a thousand drums and my body felt as if I had been subjected to the gentle fist technique. I closed my eyes as tight as I could, ignoring the pain that also came from that. Then I cast my mind back. Why was I in pain and why did my heart hurt like this?

It was all coming back to me slowly. The meeting I went to. How they wanted me out of office. I'm nothing to them but a weapon meant to destroy those who threaten the lives of my people. After that I ran into Neji, quite literally. We talked for a long moment and Neji promised to teach me to control my hair. After awhile Neji left... then Sasuke came when I was weak. He... raped me and...

I closed my eyes tighter as if I could make the past go away. But I couldn't. Sasuke raped me and then he came inside me, his filthy seed. I prayed with all my soul that Shukaku had lied to me the last time we talked. The words that he told me made me angry and frightened me at the same time. He was a bastard but I couldn't think of my lost demon right now.

After Sasuke raped me and left me to bleed to death... Kami how could I have let that bastard rape me? How could I be so weak as to be raped by such a cruel, asshole? A few tears came from my closed lids. In the darkness the event repeated itself like a broken record. I tried to shake it away until another took its place.

It was when I went to the hotel. Sakura was there and she seemed happy enough. She had glanced at me and then went to bed. I had been hurt and a little shocked that she didn't comment. When I went to the bathroom I looked horrible and then she answered a question that proved that she didn't love me. Kami, she barely even knew me. Then I ran... somewhere... to someone house.

Which brings me to wonder... where am I. For some reason I can't remember anything but strong arms keeping me from falling and two voices that I can't fully hear. I'll have to look around the room... It's going to hurt. Damn.

~Normal POV~

Gaara opened his eyes with huge difficulties. It burned like hell to see the light and his head was spinning. Waiting a moment the aqua colored eyes became used to the brightness and he could look around the room. It was a large but simple room.

The wall was an off white color. It had gold lining the edges and around the paper door. The bed he was on was fluffy and the covers engulfed his aching body in warmth. His tiny body looked as if he was drowning in the dark blue covers. There was a simple amoir and brown dresser on the side of the wall. Besides him, on the nightstand, was a glass of water.

Seeing the ice cold water made Gaara realize how dry his throat was. It was like he hadn't drunk or eaten in days. Now that he thought about it... why did it feel like his stomach was gnawing at his spine. Damn he wanted some fish and jelly right now! _Fish and jelly? Ugh... shouldn't that disgust me? _Gaara asked himself. Then the paper door slid open.

Gaara's hand twisted into the covers as he waited for the mysterious person to come in.

~Neji's POV~ ((didn't think he would but yes.... Neji now has a part in this fic))

I had placed Gaara in the room next to he knocked on my front door I nearly vomited. Although obvious that he had scrubbed his skin two million times, he was still a bloody mess. He had blood caked in his hair and bruises on his face. There was a large rip in his anal opening. Someone did him in horribly and it angered me like nothing else. Then to top it off he hasn't been fully concious for...

I glanced at the calendar on my wall. I had started marking the days that Gaara's been unconscious. Him drifting in and out and moaning didn't count as conscious to me. I couted the days then shook my head. That can't be correct... My eyes widened significantly as I counted the days over and over. It's been twenty one whole days since Gaara has last awakened!

Oh Kami, he gave Shikamaru and I a huge scare.

The redhead fainted right on the spot and, as I said, he looked horrible. But there was something else that disturbed me. While I was giving him a quick healing I noticed something disturbing about his body. He wasn't like normal guys then again... when was Gaara normal in the first place.

"I'm going to check on your little guest Neji-kun." Hinata's mom stated from the door. I turned my head so fast that my hair whirled around me. The black haired woman always had a habit of appearing from no where and when I was deep in thought.

She's been doing it more often. Arata knew about as much as Tsunade did about healing and taking care of the sick. She had tried to feed Gaara and it worked for about seven days. She feed him tiny bits and chunks since he'd go in and out. He was running a high fever. But for the past three days he's been puking whatever she tried to feed him. She gave him some dumplings and it came out, nearly suffocating him. She had to put him on his side to allow him to vomit in a can.

Knowing Gaara would want his body secrets to stay secret I had asked Arata not to use her byuakugan or see the redhead without telling me. I made her promise to not give him an medical exam, knowing she'd find the problem quickly. Then Haishi would ask and Arata was no good at keeping secrets from him. Speaking of Haishi...

"Byuakugan!" I whispered under my breath. I searched around the house until I found him by the front door, talking with someone.... that certain somebody had a spiked ponytail. I sighed and closed my eyes. Haishi has been getting quite nosy and has been trying to see the Kazekage. I have no idea why but he's also been bothering Shikamaru.

Although Shikamaru is for a different reason. He wants to know every reason why Shikamaru is here and what we intend to do. He doesn't actually approve of him, but Hinata actually saved me. She pointed out that she had a female lover and Hanabi was the only straight one so why couldn't I have a male lover?

"Neji... he's awake!" Arata was at my door again. I whirled around and stared with widened eyes. She was smiling gently, her eyes glistening with happy tears. Hinata's mom was such a gentle creature. I jumped off my bed and dashed to the door. The older woman quickly moved out of the way.

"Can you tell Uncle to allow my lover to enter and come to me?" I asked her, already knowing that she'd say yes. The woman nodded and I went into Gaara's room, happy my friend was fine.

~Gaara's POV... again~

When the door opened a woman was standing there. She looked like Hinata's twin with long black hair and caring white eyes. She was slim and wearing a traditional yukata with a simple flower print. It was then that I noticed that I was in the Hyuuga mansion. They are very traditional. When my eyes connected with hers, she smiled brightly and entered the room.

She came up and sat besides me on the bed. Her cool hands touched my forehead and brought back fevered clouded memories. Memories of shaking with cold and sweating from heat. I was really sick.

"Hello Kazekage-sama. I am Hinata's mom, Arata. I'm so happy that you are awake. Would you like something to drink?" her voice was like beautiful bells. I nodded my head. She dampened a clean rag with the water and gently wiped it against my dry lips. I leaned slightly into the cool water and nearly cried with joy when the cool liquid slid down my throat. It felt like heaven.

"I'm going to go get my nephew, you know Neji right?" the woman asked after I had my fill of water. I nodded slightly and watched her leave. In a few moments Neji was in the room, looking at me with concerned eyes. I nearly felt tears go down my face as I looked at my friend. So it was him that I came to in the end.

"How you feeling?" Neji whispered softly and took a step forward. He came and sat by the foot of the bed. I licked my now moist lips and opened my mouth.

"Like I've been Rasengan, Chidori'd, and had the gentle fist hit me all at the same time." I whispered, smiling slightly. Neji chuckled a little before nodding.

"Yeah I had to do some extensive healing jutsu's.... Gaara.... is there anything you want to tell me... about.... your body I mean?" he asked delicately. I sat up abruptly.... too abruptly. The movement caused my head to spin with dizziness and my stomach to clench. I shook these feelings off and grabbed Neji's hands and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me what you know?" I know my voice was laced with panic but I didn't care. If Neji knew too much or knew my secret at all, he could be in danger. No one knew, no one. Too many people would try to take advantage of it and hurt both me and my land. _Not that it's going to be my land for too long.... _the thought sounded bitter even to myself.

"Gaara... I exaimed you. You were raped by someone and your body... the inside is so strange..." Neji trailed off. My heart pounded in my chest. He knew my deep dark secret and I didn't want him to. Before I could say anything, the door was opened once again. This time Shikamaru stepped in. He was looking slightly put out... well more put out than usual.

"You, my friend, are in deep shit." Shikamaru stated, looked at me. I leaned back into the headboard and pulled the covers to my neck. It was a little cold in the room and for some reason my body felt strange. My chakra did at least. Like something was disrupting it a little. I shook the thought from my head to listen to Shikamaru.

"Sakura was told that you landed in Neji's lap the last they've seen you. Which was.... basically a whole month ago by the way." the black haired male said. My heart stopped in that instant. Then I flung the covers off and I was on my feet.

Well I was supposed to be. My legs were not strong enough to hold me up. So I landed on my face. But that didn't stop me from attempting again, my heart was beating as fast as it could. This can't be happening! I've been unconscious for so long! Sakura must be worried out of her mind about me. And Temari! I haven't spoken to my sister yet.

"Gaara sit down." Neji stated and picked me up easily. I struggled in his hold even though my chakra was still burned out and I had no strength at all. It didn't work, not to say anything else was to be expected.

"Sakura and Temari. I have to talk to her. She's probably worried sick about me." I stated. Contrary to everyone's belief that I didn't care on anyone's feelings, there was something in me that didn't like to worry people. It's why my face is blank nearly most of the time the same with my voice. I'd rather people didn't worry about me.

"Gaara... erm..." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and looked uncomfortable for a moment.

~Shikamaru's POV.... why is everyone getting their own point of view. This is a square not a frickin... six sided shape that is a... HEXAGON!~

I was really uncomfortable right now. How was I going to phrase this to Gaara. Sakura was not worrying about him. From what I heard and from when Sakura approached me, she looked pretty angry. I hadn't even spotted a hint of worry in her stance or eyes. And Uchiha was lurking in the bushes. He thought I couldn't sense him but I saw him the moment Sakura appeared.

The pink haired girl also knew he was there. She was taking subtle glances at him and had a pink tint to her cheeks. If I didn't know better I'd say that Sakura and Uchiha had something going on... but I'd rather not think of something so wrong. Surely Sakura wouldn't do something as troublesome as to cheat on Gaara.... right?

This is such a drag. I took a deep breath and then remembered something that Neji told me while he was taking care of Gaara. I trusted Neji in being faithful which is why I didn't get angry when they told me that they saw Gaara on Neji's lap.

By they I mean Ino, TenTen, Gai, and about every other gossiper around this place. They all had expected me to be angry, sad, or at least not bored. But I was. Neji was as faithful as the clouds were calming. He wouldn't cheat on me or even think it....

If he did he knew that he wouldn't get any... anyways, back to the topic at hand.

"Gaara.... did you and Neji promise to go shopping and advice swapping about hair, sometime ago? Y'know that the day is still going on and... I'm sure Hinata's mom can heal you up slightly more." I stated. Gaara stopped looking panicked and glanced at Neji. Like a real ninja, he put on a really disappointed look. I nodded with relief when Gaara bit down on the bait.

"I am sorry that I forgot Neji... can we do it right now?" the redhead asked. I felt my inner seme rear its active head at the cute face Gaara was unknowingly making. It was troublesome and surprisingly uke. But it wasn't that hard to push down the seme inside.... I already had a seme and he was right here.

"Aunt? Arata?" Neji went to the door and was shouting. I winced and shook my head. For such a prideful man, he sure knew how to scream. Sometimes Neji was a mystery.... especially to me.

I guess that's what attracted me to him in the first place.... his mystery. The fact that I couldn't glance at him and automatically tell what he was planning to do. Which makes me wonder why people made me think I loved Temari.

Other than the fact that we both like the same sex (She liked females, I liked males) and different Hyuugas.... there's nothing that links us. Sure she's smart and tough... but damn she's easy to read. I can tell when Neji's sad or needs a hug or something. But I can't tell when he'll suddenly pounce on me or, if we spar, I don't read him within five minutes. Plus shougi is best played with him... we play for sex positions.

Mmm... we've tried this one called Piledriver because he heard Kakashi brag about it to Anko about Iruka.... that has to be my favorite move. He gets so deep with that one. But it requires a lot of strength and flexibility. The next game I won and we did the Cradle... oh Kami.

My toes curl just thinking about it. I remember that my voice reached new levels that day. I couldn't sit down and had a liable reason to not work. Imagine Hinata's red face when we saw her the next morning. I mean she and Temari got us back but still it was amazingly great. And-

"Remembering your sex?" Gaara's voice said suddenly. I shook my head to come from memory lane. I saw the redhead standing in front of me, his head tilted curiously. It seems Arata had came and healed him up nicely. I looked slightly down at him, he was maybe an inch shorter. And raised a brow.

"How'd you know that I was reminiscing?" I asked, not the least bit of embarrassed. Gaara smiled slightly and pointed to my slight erection. Oh.... hm... this was awkward.

"I'll set you straight tonight... and I'll make those pesky seme thoughts never resurface..." the whisper was from Neji and it sent a shiver down my spine. The Hyuuga straightened, seeing as he was three inches taller and turned to the smallest male in the room.

"Lets go Gaara." Neji stated. He went to the door, instead of the window and lead Gaara out. I followed, though I wasn't going with them. I had other things to do. As Neji and

Gaara went the opposite direction, something just hit me. Gaara looked a bit... less skinny... but not in his arms and legs but around his stomach. And... was his hips bigger than usual?

~Sasuke's POV.... unfortunately~

I was annoyed right now. Deeply annoyed. It was all that damn Nara's fault. If he'd just go suck Neji's dick maybe I wouldn't hate him so much. He thinks he's so damn smart! And Sakura is too confused to actually get away from him. This tree is getting uncomfortable and he knows it. I see that smirk on his face.

Damn Shikamaru! Why doesn't Sakura see that he's just distracting her so that she doesn't follow Gaara? I just want her to see that he's either not here or he's fine. I need her to be unconnected to him! She's mine at the moment and that runt of a leader is in the way of this! Hm... now that I think about it.... I wonder if he has any bruises.

I'd hate to admit it... and not that I feel guilty. I feel further away from guilty then I really should. I guess Orochimaru succeeded in making me damn near heartless. Anyway I'd hate to admit it but Gaara was the best sex I've had. Sakura is good but Gaara's ass is just good without doing anything. It damn near breaks your cock! The heat too.... hm...

"Shikamaru I have to go." Sakura said, snapping me from my daydream. She pushed Shikamaru and moved to go around him, only for him to catch her arm.

"Tell me what you're doing with Sasuke. I know that you know that he's in the trees. Actually I don't even care... just tell me that you are not cheating on Gaara." Shikamaru stated. I smirked. Looks like he truly does have a brain.

I never listen to rumors but apparently the male has a huge brain in that pineapple head of his. Maybe I need to make a touch up on my hiding skills, just in case he's not really smart and I'm just bad at hiding.

"I'm not doing a damn thing wrong. Stay out of my business!" Sakura stomped her foot and glared.

I winced, knowing that she just gave herself away. I always thought that guys were horrible at cheating. They'd usually be the one to jump at any interrogating but no... apparently Sakura disliked being questioned.

".... He'll go on a rampage y'know? And you'd have two Hyuugas and two angry sand kids on your tail...." Shikamaru yawned, leaning into a tree. I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd say that. I highly doubt that Kankuro and Temari could beat myself and Sakura. And why the hell would Hinata and Neji attack Sakura if she cheated?

"I'm not doing anything.... and besides.... I'm not scared. If I am cheating with Sasuke... an Uchiha.... I don't think any of those people could beat him." Sakura stated softly. I felt slightly touch at her statement. She had a lot of faith in me. She expected me to keep her safe which was a turn on.... I love dominating.

I watched as Shikamaru pushed himself off the tree and lean into Sakura, so close that they were nose to nose. They were staring at each other and I was beginning to get angry and possessive. She was mine and that bastard... I quieted my thoughts as Shikamaru whispered words so low that I nearly didn't hear them.

"But you forgot something important. You'd have an angry Uzumaki... and me. Don't mess with me when I'm angry." with those words he disappeared in a poof of smoke. I wonder what he meant by that...? Oh yeah... I have to go visit the dobe anyway.

~This is getting insanely long... but now its NORMAL POV~

Gaara was having fun with Neji. The male was really insightful. He knew which ones the redhead should pick and he was making him laugh. It felt good to laugh and talk with one of his best friends. The Hyuuga also showed him the wonders of a rubber band.

"See how my hair doesn't get in my face? It's because of this one band at the end." Neji grabbed the end of his hair and pointed out. The band was the color of Neji's chocolate hair, making Gaara over look it. When Neji reached out and pulled another band from the stand they were at, his eyes widened. Gaara was staring at that red band like it was God. It nearly made Neji burst into laughter.

"Do you want it high or low?" Neji asked, turning the boy around. Gaara chose it to be in the middle.

If it was high he'd look a little girlish. And if it were low, he'd look a bit like Neji. The brunette boy slid the band to the nape of Gaara's neck. Gaara shook his head and not a strand fell out of place. The redhead turned to Neji and grinned slightly.

"I could kiss you, I'm so happy." he stated seriously. Neji laughed out loud. He paid for the rubber band, shampoo, conditioner, oil, and spray. Gaara owned combs and brushes already, though he limited them with barely any uses.

The duo made their to the park and sat their, nibbling at the dangos that Neji had brought on the way. As they sat in silence, Gaara had a feeling that something was about to be said. It was something that he didn't want to be said... but fate hated him and-

"Who did it Gaara?" Neji asked suddenly. Gaara stopped biting at the dango and glanced at his friend. Neji was staring straight at him, meeting his gaze. The redhead stared at the brunette for a moment before sighing quietly.

".... It.... I was... r-raped.... by.... Sa-" before Gaara could finish he caught a whiff of a horrid stench. It filled his nose and Gaara could feel the bile coming to the tip of his tongue. He lurched to his feet and emptied his stomach in the bushes. He looked around to find the smell that was killing him. Then he spotted a strange man unwrapping a sandwich... a bad sandwich.

"Gaara? What's wrong?" Naruto's worried voice suddenly came to him.

~Naruto's POV~

I was walking through the park when I came to see Gaara vomiting. I felt my heart speed up and swell with joy! Well not that he was puking- no that was nasty. It was the fact that I hadn't seen him since that meeting and I was worried. I was scared that Gaara would go samurai on me and try to commit suicide or something! Gaara looked up at me, his nose wrinkled as if he was smelling something bad.

**Maybe you should sniff a bit kit. **Kyuubi suggested. I tilted my head and sniffed, actually happy with my heightened senses. The one good thing about my demon was my senses. **I'm highly offended that you don't like me for my personality. **Kyuubi sniffed dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and curled my upper lip at the polluting smell. Turning around I saw a man with a sandwhich. He had on a long overcoat and hat pulled over his eyes. I couldn't see him but I could tell that he was smirking as he brought the sandwich up to eat.

"Hey! Sir! That sandwhich is bad!" I shouted and slapped it out his hand. The man flinched slightly and looked up at me. He was still hidden from my sight but he did look a bit familiar.

"Thank you young man. Hey aren't you soon-to-be Hokage!?" the man proclaimed loudly before leaving quickly. I winced and looked over at Gaara.... it looks like he heard. His face was pale and his eyes wide. To my surprise his eyes looked like they were about to water and overflow. I've never seen Gaara cry and I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"Y- you're becoming hokage?" the whisper was low and slightly sad though proud was somewhere in there. **Kit? Shukaku's holder smells funny... like... hm... his chakra is strange too.... I wonder... **the demon trailed off and I was confused. _What? What is it Kyuubi? _I asked. The demon hummed and I had a feeling that he was keeping something from me. But I didn't have time for that... I had to talk to Gaara.

~NORMAL POV~

"Where did you go?" Sasuke asked, looking up from his book. There was someone standing in front of him with a long trench coat. The person reached up and whipped off the brown hat, revealing pink hair. Sasuke raised a brow at the angered and yet sickly proud smirk.

"I followed Gaara. He was with some skank with long brown hair. I couldn't clearly see her, they were staying under things. When I followed them to the park I opened up this rotting sandwhich that I knew Gaara would smell... I didn't expect him to retch though... then Naruto came and I congratulate him on becoming Hokage.... then left." the pink haired girl explained.

Sasuke grinned slightly and went back to the book. Looks like he didn't have to push anymore... Sakura was doing his work for him.

~THE END~

Hmm.... I don't think that I like this too much.... but it will do.... sorry I changed things a bit NaruGaaFan.... I hope you guys liked it. Review if you want. Did you know that if a samurai is forced to quit, he'd commit suicide? I never knew that until recently. And see!? I told you that Gaara's long hair would have a reason!!! Sorry that this was such a filler of a chapter.... I'm doing that a lot lately....

Oh yeah.... if you haven't realized... I am TOTALLY using the name of songs for each chapter. Unfaithful (story title) is a song by Rhianna... or however you spell her name. Erm... So Confused is by... Pretty Ricky. Bubby is a song by Colbie Caillat. the next song in the same title chapter is We all have a Hell. It's a rape song. They are all great song, which I didn't write/own/ever will own.

They are good songs that I like... Well bye... I don't own Naruto!


	4. Goodnight

Sasuke fans—leave. I DO NOT like him in this fic. Actually, I'm making another NaruGaa and SasuSaku fic that is more on the… nicer side to both couples.

I'm actually rethinking about this fic and changing some plans. I am so serious. Someone said some things that made me reflect… darkly. So Sasuke fans go away, Sakura fans do not be angry with me. I'm gonna show her good side in next chapter…

P.S Lean on me is by Whitney Houston. If you know the song then you probably know what will happen.

~Naruto's P.O.V~

"You're… going to… be Hokage?" Gaara repeated softly. I gulped and a tiny blush appeared on my cheek. I scratched my scarred cheek out of nervous habit and glanced away from the glistening sea foam eyes. For some reason I felt so _guilty _staring into them.

**You **are **going to be Kage the same time that he might be kicked out. **Kyuubi helpfully reminded me. I didn't respond because Gaara was still kneeling in front of his vomit bush. I was going to help him but Neji beat me to it. Hyuuga was whispering calmly in Gaara's ear and handing him a small bottle of water. Never had I wanted to hit Hinata's cousin… except for now. Why? For not letting _me_ help Gaara!

**Jealous, eh kit? **Kyuubi chuckled. I quickly snapped back to Earth when Gaara suddenly staggered into me. I caught his light weight frame—much too light and looked into those beautiful eyes. Gaara gently bit his bottom lip.

Right away I felt the blood rush to my pants. **I am going to give you… lovely dreams kit! **My demon said evilly inside my mind. I knew that "lovely" really meant 'erotic'. I growled—his dreams always left me in awkward… ahem… ways—especially if it's only a daydream!

It's like a game with him: fastest to get Naruto hard wins!

"It's your demon again?" Gaara whispered, putting his hands on my chest to straighten his body. But he wasn't steady and ended up falling back into me. He pressed his head into my chest to take a deep breath. My hands were on his waist now, steadying him and hoping he didn't feel my hard on.

"How did you know?" I sighed, gently guiding him to a bench to sit on. Neji was like a mother hawk, pressing a wet cloth on his forehead and keeping a sharp eye on both of us. It made me jealous. Besides when did Neji and Gaara become so buddy-buddy? I thought Neji's type revolved around black hair, lazy and-

"You growl sometimes when you talk to the Nine Tails," Gaara answered. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head with a blush. It wasn't my fault that Kyuubi said somethings that made me angry. I mentally growled as my demon began his loud and echoing laugh. Then I pouted when Gaara and Neji began to chuckle at my demise. I folded my arm and asked what was so damn funny.

"You are…" he paused to think of the right word, "pouting too."

HE IS SO CUTE! I beamed. **I've seen cuter, **Kyuubi taunted.

~NORMAL~

Naruto's likely glare died down into a grin as he absorbed Gaara's laughter and stared at the pale boy. _He's staring pretty hard at Gaara… and Gaara was so sad looking at him… _Neji deliberated. Suddenly his thoughts took a dark turn… what if… it couldn't!

"Was it Naruto?" Neji leaned close to Gaara's ear to whisper. The two were hidden by Neji's curtain-like hair. He felt Gaara stiffen next to him and he was prepared to jump on Naruto—bloodline activated.

"No," Gaara declined in a low voice. Neji nodded slightly, turning off the Byakugan. He was letting Gaara know that if it was anyone Neji could see—he would die within seconds. Oddly, this warmed Gaara. Knowing that someone would kill on his behalf… it made him feel loved. But he couldn't focus on this as he suddenly got the cravings for fish and jelly.

"Neji… hungry. Can we go to your house?" the redhead asked, the craving making itself known. Hyuuga nodded sharply and stood up, glancing over at the frowning blond. Though he knew that Naruto would and could never do something like that to Gaara… he still had his fears.

"Gaara I'll see you later… right?" Naruto asked quietly, looking at him with hopeful blue eyes. The redhead nodded and promised to be there at seven the same day. The blond cheered and jumped to his feet. Gaara recognized the "Time to Glomp" look and braced for impact.

Naruto pulled the shorter to him in a warm, tight hug. He even jumped up and down, pushing Gaara's face into his chest. The redhead breathed in his scent, trying to either breathe freely or asphyxiate in the so right smell.

"He cannot breathe Naruto," Neji pointed out. The blond instantly let go and backed away. After a careful look at his unreturned love he smiled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Before Gaara could inhale the toxic smell, hands covered his nose and mouth.

_Idiot… disappearing in front of someone that is… _Neji trailed off. He pulled the redhead away from the acid in one careful pull. The man pushed away the pale hand and sucked in fresh air.

"What was that for?" Gaara asked. The Leaf ninja informed him that he couldn't inhale smoke because of his current state of health. The redhead frowned as if he just remembered something.

"Tell me how I am," he ordered. Neji scoffed and the two walked slowly in the direction to the Hyuuga compound.

"Only if you answer my question first," Neji agreed, lacing arms with the redhead. Gaara agreed, knowing the prodigy would only pester, pout, and damn near beg (in his own way) until he said yes.

"Over a plate of pickles and peanut butter?" the redhead asked.

"I thought you wanted fish and jelly…" Neji said. He watched his friend wrinkled his nose in disgust. He didn't hesitate to tell his disgust in such a combination of food. Neji sighed in defeat. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long nine months.

~TO Naruto~

"… Do you as, Rokudaime accept these vows and conditions?" Tsunade finished up. Naruto blinked his eyes, he had forgotten about the ceremony. He swore that he was speaking to Shizune only five seconds ago.

Naruto looked over the crowds of people. Though the Konoha natives' faces seemed to blur, his friends' were right in front. Even the Sand Siblings were standing there—Gaara's greens eyes were smiling up him. Temari and Kankuro looked proud of him.

His eyes strayed to the dark orbs belonging to an Uchiha. He was actually shocked to see Sasuke standing there with that damned smirk, looking up at him. _It has been too long... _Naruto thought.

He saw Jariya, Kakashi, and Iruka. The brunette man was smiling gaily at him, rubbing behind his ear when Kakashi showed him a picture from his book. The small orange book with the woman in her blue dress and the red sticker made Naruto frown.

Not that the man being perverted really bothered him—that was expected. There was something a bit off… he was sure that the woman wore a _red_ dress and Iruka scratched his _nose_… but he could just be paranoid… _No, no! _Naruto shook his head roughly.

"Uzumaki-san!" Tsunade hissed loudly, stomping on his foot. Naruto winced and looked into the brown eyes. There was something very odd going on here. The blond man took a step back and glanced at the crowd. Gaara looked up at him with concern.

But the gems were flat and unreal— the kanji was at the wrong angle too! Besides, what even happened to him being Kazekage? Naruto hadn't remembered the meeting that had been nine days away when Naruto last heard about it.

"This… isn't real," Naruto said.

"Uzumaki… what are you doing?" Iruka barked. Now he _definitely _knew that this was all wrong.

"This ISN'T REAL!" Naruto growled, flaring his chakra dangerously. He successfully broke the fantasy.

He blinked his eyes at the now messy office. The desk was overturned, papers were everywhere and several people were down for the count. Tsunade and Shizune were safely out of harms way… though the same couldn't be said for the Council. They were grumbling as they tried to clear their pain filled head. Gaara was in a corner, sand shield falling to uncover his lithe form.

"Naruto-san you did it. You uncovered the genjutsu quite well—impressive," the Suna leader nodded. Naruto blushed and was about to comment when he noticed the roundness of Gaara's eyes. After staring at his fantasy love for years, he knew that Gaara had a feline look to his eyes—not this fake, chibi looking thing. And they always leaned more pale green not the dark green he looked at.

This meant…

"Another one!" the blond groaned. This time he tightened his hands into fist and made sure the demon chakra flare and _broke_ the illusion once and for all.

He was back in the Hokage office—the real one. **Missed me much? **Kyuubi murmured. Naruto rolled his eyes and glanced at a smug looking Tsunade and angry/disappointed looking Konoha Council. **They expected you to fail. **Kyuubi informed his host in a disgusted hiss.

"Well not everyone can be happy." Naruto grinned. God, the world was so perfect right now.

~Hyuuga Compound~

The kitchen was silent as Gaara munched on the peanut butter covered pickle. Neji was sipping on tea, wincing at the crunching sounds. It was loud but somehow Gaara found a way to be elegant while doing something the complete opposite.

"My health?" the pale green eyes looked at Neji. The brunette scoffed and rolled his eyes, staring at the redhead with a knowning look. He and Gaara were friends. It was how he knew that if he answered Gaara's question first then his own would go unanswered.

"Tell me how your insides became the way they did… then I'll give you what I know," Neji stated. The redhead paused in chewing—the food was abruptly sour in is mouth. He could feel himself going back to the time when his demon had been stolen.

~Flashback Gaara's P.O.V~

On the outside I was paralyzed but inside my mind everything was working. I tried to ignore the pull of Shukaku and myself separating and dying. In my mind, I was sitting in a clearing—a pond a few feet ahead of me and trees surrounding me.

I stared at the creature in front of me. Shukaku. He made himself into a man although his eyes, ears, tail, and markings stayed. He was about my height and seemed a bit calm about this situation.

"So… this is it, eh runt?" the man smiled with a slur to his words. I could hear fear in his voice. I nodded, hating to admit my fear too. I watched Shukaku play with a strand of grass and turn it into sand. It swirled around us lazily before falling back down.

"We had a good run together. You know… I think you are the only host that I didn't drive to kill themselves. You are stronger…" the demon giggled as his words traveled off. I felt a pain in my heart.

Shukaku was… my friend in a sense.

When I was little he would sing lullabies or tell stories until I fell asleep. Of course the villagers, buildings, and my sanity paid the price but Shukaku never let me see any of his destruction.

"Even though you made me insane… I will miss you." I said. Shukaku gave a smile and I saw a hint of tears. The demon bit his lip and leaned in for a hug. I hugged him back, stunned that he was soft and warm. It was pleasant.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret runt… and give you two presents," Shukaku suddenly stated. I noticed the man was slowly becoming lighter—one percent at a time. I grimaced at this.

"Firstly, the secret: Host die when their demons are taken… because the host and demon don't _want_ to part—forcing the demon _and_ hosts' soul along. Because we've been together so long… the three day process for others would be _six_ days. If I hold on and take you with me," Shukaku said

My lips turned down more at this, could it be possible? It made a bit of sense but I didn't understand why Shukaku was telling me this… I was going to die soon. Shukaku bit on a purple tipped finger before talking again.

"Now for the first gift… I will leave you _willingly_ with enough chakra to not be dead-dead. You will float in purgatory until someone revives you. The second one you will not know until day three." Shukaku slurred. I shrugged and five minutes later, Shukaku and I played 'Truth'. Thirty questions later, we were still curious.

"Why do you despise Kyuubi?" I asked suddenly. Shukaku spit out his liquor and began to stammer. It was entertaining. After awhile he collected himself and a tiny blush appeared across his face.

"I don't. We… were mates," the demon turned red. Okay… that was shocking. I began to blink rapidly. Shukaku poked me in the belly to make me stop.

"When we were humans he told me to leave him alone… go back to being a drunken monk. That they—the Sand and Leaf—would never allow us to be together. I told him that I didn't care. But he pushed and cursed at me. I ran away and was captured by bandits. For six days they raped me until I finally died, making me become the demon I am today. I was the first demon and I was pissed.

"I destroyed everything in my path and went to destroy the Leaf and then Suna. While running there, someone said that they were torturing a guy that sounded like Kyuubi. He was in Suna—they wanted answers and the noble bastard thought someone would save him. They didn't so he turned to the Nine Tail Fox.

"We lived for a few months as mates. The stupid fox decided it would be good to kill our own Villages. I agreed like the raving lunatic I am and ended up in a jar for years. I was thrown into body after body… Kyuubi did better than I, destroyed some stuff. Not that it lasted. That stupid kid has the _pleasure_ of being with him!" Shukaku spat after the narration.

I rolled my eyes. My demon had answered questions I would eventually ask in the process. He was such a drunk. After a minute I told him that Naruto was actually smart and resourceful. This comment made Shukaku grin evilly and think of revenge. I saw that his hair was no longer several inches on the ground. It was touching the small of his back and the calligraphy that earlier adorned his entire body was now from his waist up.

"How would you feel if you could bear Naruto's children?" Shukaku howled with laughter as I snapped my head towards him. My face was hot and my eyes were wide.

I tried to glare. The keyword at the time was **tried**. I looked down at my hands and noticed with a start that I too was going transparent. Although, I looked much better than Shukaku.

"Don't worry, day three is almost here. Now answer!" Shukaku demanded. I searched for the right words. I know that Shukaku told everything with detail but I didn't. So I explained why I wouldn't want to be pregnant in the first place.

"My enemies would take advantage of me, probably by capturing and impregnating me. Once the child is born they would kill me and take it back to Suna as an 'heir'. Or they would use my love for it against me. Or kill me in the weakened state of labor or pregnancy." I stated.

I prayed that he didn't notice that Naruto's name was left out. I admired the blond and I know that he would protect and fight for me if that ever happened. But thank Kami that it's impossible for me to be pregnant. Before I could sigh in relief my demon said something that still haunts me.

~Chapter End~

I love Gaara! He's so cute and Shukaku is a bit hot in this.

I can just imagine him and Kyuubi getting it on! So in the next chapter I—

Chihiro: stop playing around and finish _THIS_ chapter!

…

Arashi: false alarm people—there is more.

~Quick normal without flash back! ~

"What did he say?" Neji asked. Gaara had soundproofed the room they were in and was telling his past. The redhead trembled a bit before glancing at the brunette. Neji was going to tell Gaara that he could continue tomorrow but he was opening his mouth again.

"He said—"

~Back to P.O.V and flashback~

"This is day three runt. And your second present is ready," Shukaku stated. He grabbed my hands in a cold grip. I had a feeling that he'd done something idiotic and risky—for me.

"My gift, runt, is that you will bear children. There is no way to reverse this. You shall have the pleasure of giving a lucky man a child. However you can't give a child to a woman. Because of this womb I gave you—your sperm shall not be fertile," his voice was clear with no sign of teasing.

He suddenly sighed and backed away from me. He waved as his vanishing hastened. I jumped up and reached for him only to have my arm go through him and falling. I rolled over onto my back so I could see him.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, feeling tears in my eyes. I hadn't felt them in a long time but they were there. Shukaku smiled, a few tears coming from his own eyes.

"Maybe I want you to be happy. Maybe I am sick and twisted… tell that fox I will be waiting for him to 'save' me," Shukaku smirked through the wetness. It reminded me that Naruto and half of Suna would be looking me—the Kazekage. My siblings wouldn't stop until they found me

I told this to Shukaku who chuckled and looked a bit solid as he kneeled to my sitting position. He hugged me and kissed my kanji like when he would lull me to sleep as a child. I didn't struggle, he would inevitably win.

"We can't risk that runt… I can't. Now just focus on my voice," he ordered and began to sing in a soft and low tone. And as he sung, it became horrifyingly clear that he was leaving. All my life I wanted to be without Shukaku… but now that it was happening it hurt me deep inside. A part of me would be gone and I would not be revived if they destroyed my body.

But I couldn't tell Shukaku this because the song was putting me to sleep.

_Goodnight, sleep tight_

_No more tears_

_In the morning_

_I'll be here_

_And when we say goodnight_

_Dry your eyes_

_Because we said, "Goodnight."_

_And not "Goodbye."_

_We said Goodnight_

_And not Goodbye._

"One day we will meet again… Gaara… but until then goodnight _and_ goodbye."

I closed my eyes as the voice, scenery—**everything** went dark. I knew that everything Shukaku said was true. Even if I was floating in this black, soon to be white, world I was alive. I would be revived and…

~Out of flashback and P.O.V~

"And I'm sure that I can bear children," Gaara finished, blinking back hot tears. Neji gaped at him before closing his mouth and exhaling. Then he inhaled again. It took him a moment to stop his eyes from burning, the tale made him want to cry. But he had to keep up his deal.

"You had multiple bruises and bites. One of them permanent. You were running a high fever for three weeks, seeing as there was _venom _of some type inside you. There was a large rip in your anal though I took the liberty of not letting the sperm sit inside you—I gave you an enema. My Byakugan let me see your… womb," Neji seemed wince at the last word.

Gaara blushed at how thoroughly his friend checked him. But he had a feeling that something would ruin everything in just… one… more—

"You are pregnant."

Ah—there it goes.

~THE... END~

I made a mistake somewhere in here. It had something to do with a word that is used for others... but I cannot find it. Can someone be Dora and find this damn word, it's gonna kill me inside. This chapter is too long but it's not my fault! I've been gone for so long- oh yeah I'm alive by the way- that I had to do it!

Three reviews for the next chapter. Or my boredom.

Kisho: you are selling yourself for **three** reviews? Not even a five or ten? But 3?

Hey! I'm not really picky and I couldn't swallow the thought of actually asking for like five. Too much time it would take to get said reviews.

Arashi: Gaara will probably forever hate you because of the things you do to him…

… I know! –Cries hard- I… d… do NOT own Naruto or the song…


	5. Chapter 5

Question… why is every fic I read has Kankuro as a womanizer or pimp? It's like he brings in a different girl or boy each time and I'm so confused as to why… is he like that in the anime?

Chihiro: I don't know the answer to that so I won't even comment. Naa-chan has updated… start cheering!

~Sasuke's POV~ (Uchiha mansion)

I paced around one of the many rooms. During my return I am not allowed to leave the Leaf, roam without ANBU stalking me, or go ten miles from the Uchiha mansion. That may raise some questions as to how I have so much sex with Sakura and had my revenge on Gaara—weak and pathetic Gaara.

The answer was simple: Sakura. After our first sex session I asked her to knock the mask off an ANBU guard who was forced to watch us fuck and BAM—under the Sharingan's power. Just long enough for me to get my revenge and come back.

All the other sex sessions they watched and scolded me about later. Why should I care?

"Good thing the hotel is within my distance," I muttered under my breath. If I'm going to earn the trust of the Leaf Village back then I was going to play by their rules… the Gaara thing was my anger. I doubt he would tell anyone anyway, the redhead had too much pride for one so tiny.

I turned to the window and cracked it a bit. The place smelled like cleaning chemicals. Sakura and I have cleaned the house from top to bottom… and had sex in each one. I think we have the library—where Sakura was at right now—and one of the three kitchens left.

I glimpsed out the window and saw Gaara quickly running with Neji a few feet behind. They both seemed to be rushing to the gates. I smirked slightly Gaara was departing with—dare I say it?—_tears_ in his eyes.

I watched with glee until they were both from my sight. Turning my head around I saw Sakura leave the library with a thick book in her hand. Her green eyes stared at the book with a worried look. I could see that she was trying to focus. **Trying** being the key word.

"I hope he didn't get hurt."

She was still worried over that damn redhead! I rolled my eyes and didn't comment. Of course I could have told her I just saw Sabaku running outside but I didn't feel like it. I watched her go back into the library to stare at the vast amount of books on the shelves. I followed silently behind her and stayed silent until she noticed my chakra.

"What are you happy about?" she asked. I felt my face and noticed that a smile was still there. I pulled her to me, relishing that little squeak of surprise she made. _She is mine! _I thought, twisting my hand in her soft, pink hair.

"Life is good." I answered before pulling her lips to mine, drinking in her cherry taste.

~Neji's POV~ (running)

"Gaara, I don't know what you're doing but come back!" I pleaded. The redhead ignored me and pushed himself faster. I should have already overpowered Gaara by now—I'm much faster than him. But his damn sand was weighing me down. Now I knew how Lee feels.

We were close to the gates when, suddenly, he darted into the trees. I had to think fast! I am not sure what he was planning but I know deep down that it was risky. I could always try _that_ technique but… if I missed or it didn't work than I would be out of chakra and Gaara would be free to do what he wanted.

I had to try. I built up chakra—more than half and focused it in my hand. I activated my bloodline, focusing as carefully as possible. My chakra formed a spear in my hand and I threw it straight at Gaara. Last minute I shifted it so it would only stop my friend and not paralyze him forever.

Gaara immediately stopped and my strength left me at the same time. I faltered and fell to my knees, breathing heavily through my mouth. After two seconds I pulled myself to my feet and slowly walked to Gaara, his sand falling off my feet in large chunk.

"Gaara…" I muttered, bending just enough for me to see his eyes. He looked shocked and angry.

"What did you do to me?" his lips moved. I laughed and stifled a groan as pain shot through my side. This always happened, I really need to perfect the jutsu… and give it a name.

"I hit you with enough chakra to hold you still. I made it when sparring with Shikamaru and thinking about my fight with Kidomaru… now… before I pass out from chakra stress… where were you going?" I puffed. Gaara didn't meet my eyes and I knew he was going to do something extremely drastic.

I felt my legs wane slightly but I fought the urge to collapse.

"No where," he answered—a lie. I glared at him, watching as he struggled and pushed at the chakra hold. However, the rapidly growing babies tampered with his chakra. It would take a moment for him to get used to it and for his chakra to regulate again.

"Gaara, could you please… sit somewhere? Go to Sakura… hug and kiss her. Tell her, Temari, and _Tsunade_ what happened. There will be punishment for this man! Tell _me_ who did it! Tell me what—!" I was cut off by a burst of sand swiping at me. How could I forget that Gaara's control over his sand had little to do with jutsu or movement of any sort? When I moved out the way, Gaara spoke.

"You want to know in _exact_ detail? It started with him cornering me—weak and without chakra. Do you want to know the exact way he shoved his fucking prick in my mouth. I was forced to give that sadistic _fuck_ oral pleasure—the single most _degrading_ thing in my life. He _came_ on my face! He fucked me thoroughly, bruising me _horribly_, marking me with this hideous bite!

"That episode ended with my blood and his _semen_ running down my fucking thigh as he _spat_ on me and left. He left with a _smile_ on his face, _proud_ that he overpowered and _fucked_ the all powerful Kazekage of Suna!" His voice was cold as ice but his eyes revealed the pain that he had been suppressing. The teal eyes glistened with stubbornly unshed tears.

I flinched, hating images that came to mind. Although he still didn't give me a _name_! Whoever this person was I would murder him. I would torture any bastard that dared to rape Gaara—my friend—in his weakened state. Only a wretched coward would—

"How do I know that you didn't have any part of it?" he whispered. I blinked and stepped backwards in shock, staring at me with wide eyes. What was my friend implying!

"Only _YOU_ knew that I went to that meeting. Only _YOU_ told me to rid myself of chakra and anger. How do I know that _you_ didn't tell him where to find me?" he hissed cruelly.

I tried to tell myself that being raped and pregnant by said rapist was making him paranoid and wary of everyone. But it hurt that he said such a thing. For him to even think that I would…

"Gaara, why would you accuse me of such wrongs?" I asked softly, black coming to the corner of my eyes. The sand jumped up and swiped at me again. I didn't have the energy to move as the sand wrapped around my throat—taking out my oxygen.

I said nothing as I struggled to take in air. I looked into his clouded eyes. I knew that he was probably having a flashback. I tried to plead with him without using words. Telepathy usually worked only with Shikamaru. However, it seemed that Gaara got part of my message because his eyes cleared and softened. The sand dropped from my throat in bits.

"Thank you…" I muttered, falling backwards. I rested my hand on the nearest tree. This wasn't good, my body was failing me! But I couldn't let him go until I was sure my redhead friend was safe.

"Neji, you're body won't put up with this treatment. Let me go," the redhead ordered gently.

~Gaara's POV~

Neji was being needlessly reckless. The jutsu holding me was strong and my chakra couldn't find a way around it, but it was taking a toll on Neji. My friend stumbled and I couldn't move to help him.

"Neji, I swear… that I'll go back to my hotel. I'll kiss Sakura and tell her I missed her. Then call my older sister. Let me go so I can take you to your home," I promised. Neji looked at me, doubtful.

Nevertheless, Neji knew to believe me—my word was law. Finally I felt myself move again. Neji promptly fainted. I had to rush forward to catch his sagging body.

"Good thing you said yes… I don't like hurting people," Shikamaru said lightly. I turned my head to watch him jump down and land besides Neji's other side. I grinned at Nara—trying to shove down my panic and pain.

Shikamaru didn't need to see it, he would figure out I was pregnant. Then he'd know it was Sasuke and tell everyone. That would humiliate me and Naruto would think me _weak_.

"I'm leaving to the hotel as I promised," I said quickly. Shikamaru shrugged and took Neji's weight with a grunt and mutter 'bothersome' before going off. I watched him, wanting badly to go to the place I planned on going in the first place—but I couldn't.

I made a promise… besides I should think over my plans, perfect them. As I walked to the hotel, I considered the hurt look on Neji's face. It was wrong of me to think Neji had anything to do with Sasuke. Silent tears fell down my face and I let them, allowing the pain, anger, and hurt that I stowed away to come forth.

I was angry at Sasuke for hurting me, angry at the Elders for wanting to kick me out, angry at Sakura for not recognizing me as being hurt, angry at Neji for knowing I was pregnant with Sasuke's child, but mostly I was angry at myself.

I couldn't protect myself from Sasuke's attack, I allowed my advisors to work behind my back to get me impeached, I couldn't ask my girlfriend for help, and I allowed my anger for everything else cloud my thoughts and accuse my friend of a horrendous act.

There was no way he would do that to me.

"That leaves only a few other people that wouldn't betray me…" I muttered to myself, wiping away the hot tears. I pushed away my emotions for another time and started to think.

Naruto wouldn't have deceived me in such a horrible way—he was at the meeting in any case. Tsunade and the other Kages wouldn't be that cruel. Not even the Elders would have stopped that low. That left Sakura… but she would _never _betray me, _never_.

I was at the hotel, not surprised that I had gotten there without looking. I entered the doors and the manager—a tall, strong man—came running up to me with many papers in hand. He looked scared as he spouted random sounds. Halfway through, I realized that he was _talking _to me.

"Sister is EVIL! Blond fan wielding _bitch_ threatening me! Puppets! Evil, evil! UGH!" the man tried in vain to speak clearly. Finally he gave up.

His hand accidentally hit my stomach as he shoved the papers at me so my sand spiked threateningly behind me. It wasn't my fault, his voice was hurting my head and my mood was awful. The heavily built man squeaked and dashed off.

"He is odd," I blinked and began to look through the papers. The first one was by Temari and it was cheerful.

'**Hey Gaara! Just checking on my baby brother. How is Sakura? Call, shout—it doesn't matter! I will probably be in my apartment or with Hinata!**

**Love, your favorite sister—**

**Temari!' **

My grin was small but still there as I stopped from pointing out that she was my _only_ sister. The next ten were about the same as the first from Kankuro and Hinata randomly.

Then the eleventh turned a bit… angry. I didn't need to get pass the first word. It started 'Gaa-Gaa'. Temari knows how much I hate the nickname and only used it when she was very furious.

'**Gaa-Gaa,**

**Three weeks and not one notice! Did Uchiha do something? As soon as he appeared shit starts happening! You have one day, Gaa-Gaa ONE! Before I tear this whole village apart! Me, Kanky, and everyone else who will help will DESTORY THIS FUCKING VILLAGE! **

**Love, Temi'**

I gulped and quickened my pace towards my room. Temari wasn't the best person to play hide-and-seek behind a lot of trees would make her cut down the forest. I know that's what happened when she fought Tayuya.

If she called me to Gaa-Gaa, she was angry. When she does the same to Kankuro, she AND "Kanky" were _very_ heated—almost murderous. However, nothing compared to "Temi". It was more frightening than I was when I had Shukaku—especially when she stabbed the paper.

"Why are cute nicknames used for evil things?" I muttered, immediately going for the phone.

~Sakura's POV~

I was alone in the apartment, sipping on sake. I found myself liking it since Gaara disappeared and started to cheat on me. Some part of me worried for him but the part that's on the surface—that part can't get over him cheating on me!

To my surprise the door swung open with an uneasy Gaara in the frame. He was looking at a piece of paper as if it was going to bite him. I watched my redhead dash for the phone, muttering something like 'how can cute… do such things?'

I tightened my jaw and squeezed the bottle, causing it to crack just a bit. Gaara didn't hear it as he listened to someone rant on the phone. I could hear a female voice screaming like no tomorrow in the phone.

"… Sorry, I've been busy Temi-kun," he whispered quietly. I frowned, who the hell was Temi? I never heard of her before…

He tugged on his ponytail—since when did he wear rubber bands? Closer inspection I saw that it was red and his hair had been cleaned recently. A man that has been out all day, or lost somewhere, should not come home clean and fresh.

"No! I'm fine… I… I just had an _accident_. That's all," Gaara assured the person—the _girl_—on the phone.

"I'm sure. I haven't seen Uchiha since I got here. I love you too—bye," he whispered. I felt my heart clench. He never said he loved _me_ and yet this—this _bitch _gets love and he only knew her for 21 days! Wait! What if he's been seeing her for more than his time gone?

My eyes narrowed as he let out a soft sigh. I glared hard enough for fire to fly from my eyes. My (cheating) boyfriend was completely oblivious as he fell on the bed. **You've been cheating too! Cha! **My second personality screamed. I grimaced and took another gulp of liquor—he started it, not me!

"How am I going to tell Sakura?" I heard him whisper. He was planning on telling me? That cheating bastard was going to tell me today—probably feeling the guilt build inside him. I gritted my teeth and squeezed the bottom too hard and it broke in my hand, some breaking skin but nothing too painful.

"Who—," Gaara was on his feet, his sand sharp all around him. It took him a moment to identify me and when he did his sand fell to the floor, lifeless once again. My eyes zoomed to his stomach, had he gained weight? Great, this mystery whore could cook too! Will my day get any better?

"Who is she?" I ask, plain and simple. He tilted his head and I saw the question in his eyes. He didn't know who I was talking about.

"That girl you were with today and everyday since you've been gone!" I shouted, stomping my foot. He frowned deeply and had the _audacity_ to look confused! I was about to throw a shard of glass at him when his eyes lit with comprehension.

"… That wasn't a girl. It was Neji," he said, nodding his head. I nearly fainted. My day just got better. He was with a _guy_! He was with **NEJI**!

~The END~

There was nothing happening that I could relate to a song. So if anyone has a song that could relate, tell me. Also… I know that Gaara isn't acting like a rape victim or at least not like one that I've heard of. Then again, he hasn't been sleeping for any nightmares and such… just bare with me.

I don't own Naruto at all.

Everyone should review—it will feed my SOULLLLL!

Next chapter is going to be called Tourniquet by Evanescence and Best of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana


	6. Tourniquet and Best of Both Worlds

I just want to point out something. As I'm typing this chapter, the two before and after this, I have no internet. This means I'm doing everything on MEMORY! And mine is pretty much shot.

Chihiro: why'd you point that out?

Don't know… just thought it to be best.

Arashi: Naa doesn't own Naruto and she begs you to not get angry and to not quit the fic.

I hate myself for the next events… the OC will not last past the next chapter. I don't own Naruto

~Normal ~

"How could you cheat on me with Neji! A guy!" Sakura shouted, slamming her fist on the chair arm, not caring that it broke. She looked one word from launching a lamp at him. Gaara frowned and raised a brow, not at all frightened.He pondered on what made her so angry.

"Sakura… what are you…? The only time I cheat is whenever we play poker," the redhead said. Sakura frowned and remained still as he held out his arms, she didn't believe him. His sand made her step forward.

Sakura stiffened as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She felt guilt pour into her as her boyfriend kissed her gently on the lips. He hadn't been unfaithful, but she _had_. She should tell—

"I love you," Gaara whispered misleadingly as he guiding her to the bed. Sakura's heart froze as he spooned her, holding her snugly. She couldn't ever tell him. It would destroy his mind!

Besides what was so wrong about having the best of both worlds? Sasuke only had (amazing) sex with her but Gaara held her when she needed it. Sakura breathed in his sweet smell and fell into a warm sleep.

~Several hours later~

Gaara saw how peaceful Sakura looked and he knew that he couldn't tell her. It would destroy her mind and cause him great shame to admit that he was raped and impregnated by Sasuke Uchiha. It would prove he wasn't worthy of being Kazekage. Gaara had fixed his plan… it would happen tonight.

"Even if I do not love you, I'm sure I can learn." he whispered as he preformed a sleep jutsu. He had learned it from Kabuto long ago.

She let out a long sigh and fell deeper into sleep. Gaara ran around and grabbed a few outfits. He threw some yen and a note on the table before dashing out the hotel and nearly flew down the streets.

~Naruto's POV~

The sun had just set minutes ago and the streets of Konoha were empty. The large rain clouds looming above may have something to do with it. **Shukaku's former host is close by… **Kyuubi murmured. I lifted my head and sniffed, instantly locating my redhead. **He isn't yours… yet!**

"Gaara!" I shouted as he almost ran past me. I have never seen him run; it was an awesome speed for a boy that rarely ran. He stopped, looking wild. His eyes were dazed and his hair was all over his head.

"Naruto…?" he whispered, as if he were miles away. I nodded and stepped forward, squinting. There was an odd look in his eyes and his traveling pack worried me some. I gently cupped his face, tilting his head upward.

"Where are you going Gaara?" I asked softly. I thought I saw a hint of tears before he twisted away, hiding his face from me.

"Nowhere." A lie. "Can we meet later?" he finally turned around. His face was in Kage mode—an unbreakable mask. I tried my best to find the truth in his eyes… but I couldn't. I could barely make out the remorse he was hiding.

"You're coming back, right?" I asked. He looked at me with detached eyes and nodded. I grinned and hugged him tightly, being sure to put warmth and love in it. He stiffened then ran full speed when I let him go. **Something is amiss kit… he wasn't lying but I fear what he will… **Kyuubi said slowly.

I raised a brow. _Why are you scared? _I asked curiously. Kyuubi rolled in his cage. **You are too hype to comprehend… if he returns, I will tell you. **Kyuubi murmured.

"He _will_ be back. No one can hurt Gaara!" I shouted positively, even though my insides tightened in disagreement. Something was wrong with my Gaara.

"You and I hurt him in a fight," a voice murmured. I turned around to see the bastard himself. A smile came to my lips as a smirk came to his. I waited five seconds before screaming his name and attaching myself to his skinnier body. Sasuke paused then hugged me back in the smallest way.

"Time for Ramen!" I shouted, pulling him down the road—just like old times. We had so much to talk about! **I still don't like him. He reeks of… hm… Oh, I now understand. What a **_**clever**_** snake you are… **Kyuubi trailed off in a hum. I rolled my eyes and ignored Kyuubi—he was crazy.

I was going to reminisce with my long lost friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

~Gaara's POV, two hours of running~

I looked at the trees carefully. The place I was looking for was well-hidden. If Shukaku were here now, he would tell me to turn around—the plan was too dangerous. I laughed to myself, Shukaku being concerned? That was comical.

"Kaze—," the person didn't finish before I whirled around, my sand striking the source of the noise. The person fell to the ground swiftly. I blinked and realized that it was merely a girl.

"I am sorry. How do you know me?" I asked, not moving to help. It would do me no good to judge someone by their looks. She stood up and pouted for a minute before smiling.

"Who doesn't know you!" she proclaimed, bouncing to me. She laced her arm with mine and started to pull me behind some trees. To my relief I saw the place that I was searching for. Small, blending in with the vegetation, and grubby.

"I know you're here," someone grumbled. A male that mirrored the cheerful girl, came out the shadows of the rickety shack. I frowned; neither of us had spoken. The female seemed to know what made her twin upset.

"He saw me about to yell!" the cheerful twin yelled, letting go of my arm to attach herself to her twin. I frowned and looked at them. They were seventeen—tops. Both were tall and willowy with dark skin. Their hair went to the bottom of their ear and colored Naruto orange.

"There's a mistake…" I frowned. The happy twin looked disappointed but the male just appeared annoyed as if he knew what I was going to say. I explained that I was looking for someone… older.

The female stuck her tongue out childishly while her clone just explained that they didn't age. I knew this wasn't unusual—Tsunade used a jutsu to remain young. The female soon introduced herself as Naa.

"See ya, Ra!" Naa shouted cheerfully, skipping into the trees. I bit my lip as Ra grabbed my arm and pulled me into the shack. I sat on a frail stool right next to a round table. There were candles around, casting large shadows in the structure.

"Kazekage-sama, you sure you want to go through such a hazardous procedure?" he droned, not looking interested. I exhaled slowly and nodded my head; this was _vital_!

"Do you want to know how the future would be if you were to keep it?" he asked. I hunched my shoulders, my mind was made up, but I didn't see any harm in seeing my future… _with_ Uchiha's child.

Ra grabbed my hand and stared at the wall. His dark eyes lost their focus and his mouth turned to a tiny grin. When he spoke, his voice sounded as if he were in a wondrously picturesque dream.

"They are adorable twin girls. They look just like you and they bring much joy to your life. You hide them and yourself quite well in the forest; you visit us often. They laugh and play. You take them to Konoha sometimes as orphans you found; they enjoy their time with other kids in the park. But…"

Ra's voice suddenly took an icy tone. His face twisted into a horrified grimace, stealing my small smile. His hand shook and his lips trembled as he started to speak again.

"A… man… he—he knows that they are his. When they are five he… Holy Sh—!" Ra dropped my hands as if I scalded him. I have sent many men to the afterlife and yet, this boy's trepidation surpassed theirs.

He shot to his feet and clutched his mouth and stomach before running from the room. I felt my own stomach curl. What did he see? What did Uchiha do?

I watched Ra walk back in, gargling water. He spat into a can before sitting across from me. He didn't look at me but his face was twisted in worry.

"I've lived a long time and never… it was brutal. In short—the man kills you all… no details," Ra whispered. I shuddered at his grave stare. It appears that I had the right idea in the first place…

~Sakura's POV~

I woke up and felt something wrong—I was cold…

Gaara was gone. Slowly I took note that it was past midnight. Sometimes his insomnia comes back and he'd work or train for a long time. But I couldn't sense his chakra anywhere…

"Where is he?" I murmured to myself, arching sharply to crack my back. I ran a hand through my hair and did a full sweep of the room. On the table was a letter written in small print—Gaara.

**Sakura,**

**I didn't want to wake you. **

**I must leave for a few days. I know I just returned but I was in an awful accident 21 days ago and took three weeks to recover. The accident left me in a horrible… way.**

**I will not share the details. I once heard of twins that could help me. When I get rid of this hindering obstacle I will return to you once again. **

**-Gaara **

I frowned at the paper. Gaara is hurt and has some type of scar or something…

Why didn't he tell me first? I could have helped him! I'm the best medic he could ever find! I felt too at fault to trash the note. Gaara hadn't been sneaking around. He'd been hurt, why hadn't I searched for him! Maybe I could have helped him— the day he came to the hotel flashed in my mind. The limp, bruises…

"I'm such an idiot!" I groaned, slamming my head against the wall. It didn't hurt but it left a visible dent in the wall.

"Yes you are," that cool voice agreed. I whirled around to see the ever smirking Sasuke. I smiled at him then grimaced. I had to break this off… even if I wanted the best of both worlds… I couldn't go through! **Sure you can! **My ever supportive conscience shouted.

"Sasuke… no," I murmured as he climbed through my window and pulled me close. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed slightly, ignoring the electricity that flowed through us.

"No what Sakura?" he whispered darkly against my lips. I shuddered as he ran a light hand up and down my spine. He dragged his teeth just right along my neck. I bared my neck for him. I wanted this so bad—no!

"Sasuke… we cannot do this!" I murmured, pushing at his torso. Sasuke's head snapped back and he leveled me with a glare. My heart froze—he's never glared at me like that! It scared me to my core and made my thoughts bump and push into one another.

"You would choose _him_ over _me_?" he hissed. My lips quivered and my mind went around in circles. I tried to sort out what I to say but I kept thinking: '! HEDOESN'TMATTERWHENYOUAREAROUND! ILOVEYOU!

((A/N: I would never pick Gaara over you but he loves me and I'm scared of his insane mind. I would never say no to Sasuke Uchiha. He doesn't matter when you are around. I love you))

"What?" he asked confused. I said that out loud? I wouldn't decode that for him so I just silently shook my head. I don't know what I was thinking! Of course I would go along with this.

"I love you more but… what if he catches us?" I asked, lacing my arms around his neck. His glare left but a smirk came. Obviously he wanted me to understand that he was the great Uchiha Sasuke. I felt warmth run through me—I had Sasuke Uchiha _and_ Gaara Sabaku! **And Gaara will never catch on—who cares if he does? Sasuke can take anybody!**

~Gaara's POV~

"How do you know us?" Naa smiled, mixing liquids and herbs. I watched curiously, her hands moved swiftly though her eyes remained on me. I grinned tentatively at her, unsure if I wanted her to listen to me while not paying attention to her job.

After awhile I decided it was okay and told of a tale that I heard once when I was a child. It was of two, wizened twins who specialized in… magic—not jutsu. They hid deep in Konoha's forest and behind the dunes in Suna. They hid among the mist in the Mist Village and in inside the caves in Rock Village.

"I never thought I would meet two… witches," I said aloud after I finished. Magic wasn't supposed to exist but, according to legend, they are the last users.

"Why are we always _old_ in myths?" Naa whined, shaking a cup swiftly and dipping something for a minute. Ra mumbled an evil threat towards the girl if she started to rant. I wondered why Naa, who did all the dirty work, was the cheerful one. And it didn't seem that Ra needed to be testy. I was going to ask but Naa interrupted me.

"This is a risky but traceless method... pick one." she said. I blinked and looked at her hands. One held a cup of fresh water; the other held a tasty green apple. It was obvious that one of them was the 'potion' I required but did I really want it?

Of course I did! I wasn't sure if I could do it on my own… If one of them could just slip it into my drink and—

"The apple," I said. I wasn't sure if it was the one that I truly desired but I'm sure fate would decide. She handed the apple to me without fuss and watched with vigilant eyes. Warily, I took a small bite and swallowed—it was good. I waited for a moment but nothing happened so I took another and another until half the apple was gone.

"… Maybe I picked the wrong—"

Suddenly my stomach upturned. Ra kicked a pail in front of me just in time. My food came up violently and kept coming up, burning my throat. I fell to my knees, gripping the pale in a steel grip, and kept vomiting.

Naa was whispering soothing words in my ear, pushing my hair back. Ra was trying to explain something while his hands touched my stomach. I didn't really care, but I was grateful for Naa's cool hands.

My torture continued over and over and over until some mercy came to me and I blacked out.

Time was irrelevant in my Hell. Hours or even days could have passed for the time I was out. Pain came at me from every angle. It felt as if my body were being ripped apart, limb by limb. Fire consumed me to my very soul.

Lights went off and on and strange sights played on my eyes.

More than twice I've spotted Naruto smiling and waving with desert roses for clothes. I saw Sasuke standing in a corner with a kunai and Sakura with a round belly and cherry blossom hair. She looked between Sasuke and me, as if trying to decide.

I saw Naa and Ra peering down at me, their face dripping wax.

"His body… are you sure… survive?" Naa asked, her voice warped.

"Of course… he… wake… Gaara… Kaze…" Ra went in and out. I watched his hand wave in front of me, ten fingers in all. I groaned and the fire lightened a little. My heart thundered in my chest and my brain pounded painfully in my skull.

I blinked rapidly and raised a hand. It wasn't white and slim like mine. The hand was tan and scarred a little—someone who fought and worked daily. I knew the hand but—

"Gaara," Ra's hand curled around not mine. I tried to focus on his face but, for some reason, there were two of him. I watched his counterpart place a hand on my forehead and smile.

"He's alright!" Ra cheered. Ah, yes. Naa was Ra's cheerful and female twin. I touched my flat abdomen. Oh my—

"It worked," Naa confirmed. Ra frowned at her and slapped Naa in the back of the head. The female whined and stalked off to a dark corner, growing sad mushrooms. I couldn't hear what Ra was saying.

I didn't speak, my mouth felt as if I'd been chewing on fabric for weeks. I might have looked distracted because Ra placed a hand on my forehead and urged me to focus. I tried as hard as I could, finally hearing everything he was saying.

"Kazekage, the abortion was a one time thing. It is impossible for you to do it again. Also… you have been out for six days," he stated.

~Normal~

It took five seconds for the words to process. Gaara's stiff body shot up from the bed and he attempted to leap from it. Ra gently pushed him back down but sand wrapped around his dark hands.

"I _must_ leave. The meeting is in three days. I may or may not be Kazekage!" Gaara stated, commanding his sand to push the male away. It didn't obey him.

"You are too weak to use your sand correctly… rest," Ra ordered, breaking the sand easily. Gaara looked at him apprehensively before sighing and conceding. Gaara knew a lost cause. So he played with the cloud soft blanket that Ra pulled up to his chin.

"I've been comatose for six days…?" Gaara echoed. The male nodded once before leaving the shack. The redhead laid in silence, his mind going in overtime. If he had been out of it for six days and Naruto and Sakura had been waiting for his return then…

"Naa…?" Gaara whispered. Naa's head snapped up immediately. She bounded over to Gaara with a cup of water and bowl of soup. Gaara accepted the soup, wary of the water, and ate three spoons. Naa smiled and waited for his question.

"I've been out for six days… did a blond man wearing orange come looking for me? Or a pink haired girl wearing red? Maybe even a brunette wearing white?" Gaara asked. He didn't know why but for some reason he wanted one of them to search high and low for him.

He wanted to know that someone cared enough to look for him. He already knew, deep down in his heart, that Temari and Kankuro had looked for him all around the village and would probably be tearing down the forest next.

"Blond dressed in orange, pinkette wearing red, brunette in white? Nope!" Naa smiled. Gaara felt hot tears push at the back of his eyes. No one had looked for him? His hand tightened on the fabric over his stomach. He felt so empty now… no one loved him, no one cared…

~A few hours later~

Ra came back to an empty shack. The redhead was missing. Ra saw his small feet upsetting the dirt around the bed and leading outside. He followed them until they disappeared into the forest. _Shit! _He thought, racing back to the shack. He arrived the same time as his twin.

"Where is he!" he shouted. For some reason he couldn't see the redhead in his third eye. That meant that he was either out of range or dead. He hoped it was the former…

Naa glanced at the empty bed and, for the first time, a frown came to her face. She glanced at her arms and stared at the fresh fruit that Gaara had requested. Something clicked in her mind.

"He… might have… distracted me…" she grinned sheepishly. Ra ran a hand through his short hair and glared at her.

"You _know_ that your potions have side effects including depression! How could you be so—UGH! Just… shut up and concentrate. We must find him before he does something stupid," Ra grumbled, holding out his hands.

Naa placed her palm in his. She didn't care about the shot of pain in her mind as they searched for the missing boy. Instead she thought of how awful she would feel if she let Gaara to do something drastic…

~Gaara's POV~

No one had looked for me. Not my friends, girlfriend, or even my enemy. If Sasuke had looked to finish me off I would have been grateful for even that. But no, I wasn't worth it.

I staggered through the forest, pain shooting up my spine. Naa told me that the potion damaged my body more than most because I am male. I would need at least three more days to recover… not if I had anything to say about it.

"Ah!" I cried out and fell to my knees. I clutched my aching stomach and began to cough. I tried to stifle the sound with my hand. However, pulling back I discovered my entire palm covered in blood. I shuddered and wiped it away, climbing back on my feet.

I walked until I was at the edge of a steep cliff. The bottom held jagged rocks and hungry animals. A small smile came to my lips. At least I would meet a swift death and my body would never be found…

I looked up at the night sky, taking in the moon and stars one more time. I wanted to see this beautiful sight as I met my demise.

"Naruto, why hadn't you searched for me?" I asked the moon, turning my back to the cliff. I took a deep breath and fell backwards, the brisk air not affecting me. The wind ripped at my coat and hair as I fell from the great height.

I basked in the happy or significant memories that came to mind. My fight with Naruto, Naruto's words, becoming Kazekage, saving Matsuri, coming back to life, sparring with Naruto, eating Ramen with Naruto, healed by Sakura, meeting Sakura, having my first birthday with my siblings...

_Maybe in the Death realm there will be no Sasuke, fake love, or risk of losing…_

~THE END~

Wow… I'm a horrible person. This is still M-preggo.

Kisho: you are so MEAN!

Chihiro: how could you! SUICIDE?

Arashi: Naa-chan knows what is best…


	7. Bad Romance

I'm adding too many **extra** parts! This is way longer than planned and so many things need to go on! Is anyone even reading anymore? I know abortion isn't taken too kindly by many people.

Chihiro: You're awful!

Arashi: there are those who've done worse to Gaara. This chapter is a little less than 5000 words… you've outdone yourself Naa-chan.

Why, thank you!

~Previously~

"Naruto, why hadn't you searched for me?" I asked the moon, turning my back to the cliff. I took a deep breath and fell backwards, the brisk air not affecting me. The wind ripped at my coat and hair as I fell from the great height.

I basked in the happy or significant memories that came to mind: my fight with Naruto, saving Matsuri, Naruto saving me from Shukaku again, coming back to life, being healed by Sakura, meeting Sakura, having my first birthday with my siblings...

_Maybe in the Death realm there will be no Sasuke, fake love, or risk of losing…_

~Story, Naruto's POV~

Suddenly I was cold, inside and out. It felt as if all the warmth and happiness had been sucked forcibly from my body and a chunk of my heart was ripped out. I haven't felt that since Gaara joined the afterlife for those timeless minutes.

"Dobe… are you crying?" Sasuke asked. I raised a hand to my cheeks—they were wet. I wiped it away with my fist and turned to look at the full moon. There was something extremely wrong…

"How long has Gaara's been gone?" I asked as I slid from my stool. Sasuke frowned like he always did when I mentioned Gaara—it was like he still held a grudge for that fight they had a long time ago.

"How should I know? I'm not his keeper," he snapped. I ignored him and began to wander. **He's been gone for six days. **Kyuubi answered. I stopped in my tracks. I hadn't noticed that that much time had passed by. Where did it go?

**Time must have slipped by while you socialized with that slimy snake, **Kyuubi whispered casually. If not for the bad feeling deep inside my gut, I would have snapped at him. However, I knew that Gaara wouldn't disappear like that. His life was depending on a meeting that would happen soon. Something bad must have happened to him. What if the Elders had set him up? What if he had left for an S-class mission?

"Dobe, you owe me for that ramen," Sasuke said, tearing me from my thoughts. I turned to see Sasuke leaning against decapitated tree. I then saw that we were standing in the middle of a destroyed forest. It had been wiped of most trees and there were holes randomly in the ground.

Even a boulder had a dent in it. I thought there was blood of dead animals and Gaara's chakra in the air… and someone else's too. **The chakra is old… two months the maximum, **Kyuubi stated. I nodded and looked around. Gaara had destroyed the entire place! He must've fuming… him and whoever had also been here.

"Let's leave." Sasuke said. I glanced at my friend and noticed his face was blanker than usual and just slightly pinker. His face only looked like that when he was extremely angry and/or guilty. **You have no idea how **_**guilty**_**, **Kyuubi hissed, drawing out the last word. I would've commented but that cold sensation hit me again, only harder.

"I gotta look for Gaara…" I muttered, my mind feeling fuzzy. Every time that cold hit, Gaara would come to mind. A gut instinct told me to run—so I did. I ran blindly and swiftly through the trees, hoping that it would lead me to my redhead. I needed to see my unrequited love.

I stopped in a clearing with a lake and large cliff just ten feet from it.

"Move it!" a boy commanded. Turning, I saw him glaring at me. He had short orange hair and dark eyes that turned upwards to stare worriedly. I whirled around and looked up the cliff. Someone fell off, red hair flying and pale body lustrous in the moonlight. A person with orange hair was flying to catch it. Is that… it cannot be…?

"Gaara?" I wishpered, thoroughly confused.

"Forget!" the boy shouted, punching me in the chest. Normally I would have stumbled back but I couldn't move. Looking down, I saw his hands were _inside_ my chest. But, I wasn't scared and I didn't want to fight him. I watched as purple strand went from his hand into my body, causing calm waves to hit me over and over.

**They are gone… he's empty… he did it, **were Kyuubi's parting words as wonderful images came to my darkening world. Gaara hugging me, my friends and me on a picnic, Gaara in my arms and in my bed.

"Sweet dreams." Then nothing existed. I was left to enjoy the amazing fantasies.

~Quick Sasuke POV~

I watched in horror as Naruto fell to the ground. Angrily I ran from the trees and kicked the young male in the stomach. His body flew through the air before landing and skidding across the ground.

He clutched his abdomen and looked at me in surprise. I was by his side before he could blink, my knee in his chest and my hands trapping his. I was unwilling to kill him just in case only he could release my friend from his jutsu.

"What did you do to him?" I hissed. His hand curled around my own and shifted until we were palm to palm. I tried to pull back. He only tightened his surprisingly strong grip and his eyes were suddenly clouded and dazed. I freed one of my hands and punched him in the temple, hoping to knock him out. That didn't work but his eyes cleared.

"You… asshole," he snapped. He used his free hand to punch me heavily in my chest, possibly breaking something. I coughed, pain making my grip loosen. He flipped our position, straddling me.

"Forget!" he growled, shoving his hand roughly into my chest. Wave after wave of pain hit me as rivers of red flowed from his hand inside my body. Horror seized my thoughts and I struggled underneath him, all training running from my mind. As black came to the side of my eyes, new and horrible illusions came to me.

The death of my family, melting, Shukaku eating me, Itachi…

"Karma is a bitch," was the last thing I heard. My world went dark and I was left to the mercy of those illusions—some phony and some all too genuine.

~Gaara's POV~

I didn't die.

I wasn't relieved of all the burdens in my life. I wasn't rid of a world in which no one loved or cared for me. I knew that Sasuke would still exist. I would still have to pretend to not be angry, to love Sakura, to harbor hope for me to continue my rule.

The reason for all this was simple—someone caught me.

"Let go of me!" I struggled against the strong arms carrying me. The arms only tightened and my body was too weak to hit harder. I opened my eyes to see an orange haired girl staring down at me.

"Naa?" I asked, calming down by a small degree. The cheerful girl nodded with a grin then explained that her potion made me depressed and 'touchy'. I nodded along with her words and ignored my upset stomach.

"And you might be a little queasy seeing as your cha—," she didn't finish because I puked again, only this time all on her front. Naa's lip curled in disgust and she looked like she was going to drop me. But she didn't, she grinned angrily in the open air.

"Ra knew this would happen that's why he made me catch you," she said as she carried me to the shack. Third of the way there, my thoughts had settled from the depressing state. The emotional mist had lifted slightly when Naa laid me on the bed.

"Disgusting, put your shirt on." Ra snapped as he entered the structure. Naa flipped him off blithely and shed her shirt. She threw it in a basket and tugged on a clean mesh shirt. I personally thought she was better off with nothing seeing as the mesh hid nothing from the imagination. Ra looked down at me with stern eyes and Naa began to mix some things together.

"Gaara, you are going to be cataleptic for about three more days—no and's, if's, or but's. Go to sleep," he cut off my protest before they had even started. Naa materialized and ran her wet hand over my eyes and mouth as she mumbled words. The liquid slid into my mouth and I automatically felt exhausted. I settled on the soft mat, curling into the soft blankets.

I brushed my digits against my empty stomach. That's how I felt right then—empty. _'This wasn't a good idea… maybe the great shame for their survival would have been worth it…' _I thought. Then I remembered the rest; their brutal death to be specific.

"I was justified… perhaps," I murmured before falling into a deep sleep. A sleep I would drift in and out of for three days. One I wouldn't wake from until the twins' lifted their spell.

~Sakura's POV~

The moon was taking over the sky and I was a bit worried.

Gaara claimed that he would only disappear for a couple days. Nine have passed and I'm not sure if I should tell anyone or not. He'd left in surreptitiously. I'll tell Sasuke… maybe he could help in some way—tell me what to do.

Speaking of Sasuke…

About three days ago I opened my hotel door to find Sasuke and Naruto unconscious in front of it. They were both perfectly healthy but someone had bruised Sasuke's collarbone. I tried every means of waking them, from vinegar to cold water on their skin. Not once did I succeed. I couldn't move them to a hospital because something just wouldn't let me allow them out the room.

They lie on the bed, insensible. Every now and then they would come out in hazes. I took that time to safely feed them and try to get answers but I'd get were moans and fever whispers from them both.

"Maybe it's a jutsu…" I whispered, brushing the ebony strands backwards. I leaned to kiss Sasuke but his eyes snapped open. They were clouded with fear as he sat straight up, causing me to trip over the chair. Sasuke jumped off the bed and pressed himself against the wall within seconds, angst rolling off him in waves. He bared his teeth at me while his eyes darted and his chest heaved up and down as he drew in frantic breaths.

"Sasuke… its Sakura…" I murmured gently. I eased towards him, crouching down so as to not startle him. He stared at me for awhile before his eyes cleared. Sasuke straightened and swallowed deeply, shaking off the terror and returning to normal.

"Hello," he rasped. I grinned and gave him water. He gulped it down like it was his last. I didn't stop him—he would only get irritated. Instead I ran my chakra laced hands over his body. He was flawless, his chakra accurate and no bruises or fractures.

"Sasuke, you've been out for three days… do you know what happened?" I asked, guiding him to a chair. Sasuke stared over my shoulder for what felt like hours.

"Naruto and I were eating and he asked about… someone… and… he walked off," he struggled to recall but it seem that was all he could tell.

"And the dream?" I asked. His eyes flashed with a bone chilling terror he had just shaken.

"I… don't remember," he was lying but I didn't press him on it. I heard a deep rumble and turned to see Naruto shifting on my bed. I expected him to have the same reaction as Sasuke but I was wrong. His eyes opened slowly as if he didn't want to leave the dream. He sat up, stretching his arms far above his head. Naruto turned his confused, blue eyes towards us.

"Hey… what are you guys doing in my apartment?" he asked. I shook my head and quickly explained all that I knew. Naruto nodded and let me do a quick exam, running my hands over his firm abs and muscles, making sure he was fine.

Slowly but surely I became aware of Sasuke's dark orbs glaring at me. Oh my God! He's jealous! I'm not sure if he was angry that I was touching another man or that Naruto hadn't woke up scared out of his mind from a vivid nightmare.

I didn't try to rationalize it so I finished swiftly, claiming that Naruto was perfectly healthy just like Sasuke.

"Take it slow though, you've been out for three days and—," I was cut off by Naruto jumping to his feet, barely caring that he was clad only in his boxers. He hopped around the room, looking for his pants and shoes and shouting curses along the way.

"Baa-chan will _kill _me! Late!" he shouted, running full speed out the hotel. I picked up his black shirt and wondered what to do with it. I turned to see Sasuke literally steaming from the ears. I tilted my head and smiled.

"Sasuke I—," I was cut off by him raising his hand sharply. He didn't strike me but his glare did worse. It told me that he was disgusted in me and didn't want to see my face. I bit my lip and watched in growing dread as he pulled on his pants and staggered to the window.

"Please don't go!" I shouted, reaching for him.

Sasuke shrugged off my hand and jumped out the window. He disregarded my screams of 'sorry' and 'come back'. I hunched over and hugged myself around the middle, suddenly wishing I had Gaara to comfort me as I cried myself to sleep on my empty bed.

~Gaara's POV~

"You are late, you useless _child_!" the old man screamed. I stared at Oonoki with a muddled mind, trying to appear alert. I wasn't. My head was pounding and my heart beat swiftly in my chest. It had taken me a long time to arrive in Konoha and the side effects of the potion were still in effect. Every word the man screamed hit me hard and made me want to cry.

"Silence!" Tsunade finally hissed, slamming her hand on the new table. This one was sturdier seeing as it hadn't broke or cracked this time. I sent her a grateful glance from under my Kazekage hat. The hat was necessary; I looked like a ghost with too pale skin stretched over bone, my eyes were watering, and I was trembling slightly.

"Why should I quiet when this _child_cannot be on time for his deciding fate!" he glared at Tsunade. My sand rumbled in the gourd, signaling my darkening mood. I prepared to strike, not caring that it might cause a complete tear in the delicate Rock treaty, but Naruto burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" he shouted apologetically, rushing to Tsunade's side. Oonoki looked as if he wanted to say something malicious but Tsunade's cracking knuckles made him think twice. I doubted he was scared but he wouldn't risk his reputation in front of so many viewers. It was then that I noticed that some were missing.

"Where are the Raikage and Leader of Snow Village?" I asked, my voice sounding like dry leaves. Naruto stared at me, obviously trying to see my face. The rock leader snorted.

"Unfortunately, the two had to be called away for an urgent and pressing matter. Though they had opposite issues…" Ebizo put in softly. I nodded my head in understanding though my heart did a somersault of happiness. I wasn't gong to be thrown from my chair, this was—

"Don't get too relieved child! The meeting will be postponed for another month or until they return. I still don't believe you deserve to be Kazekage—you barely have hair on your chest," he snorted. I didn't draw attention to the fact that I had no hair on my chest and never did.

"Gaara does a great job as Kazekage!" Naruto growled. Oonoki scuffed and sent him out, saying that this was private. Tsunade couldn't argue on his behalf because this really was for current leaders. She sent an apologetic look at Naruto and I would have jumped to my feet and told him to stay if I didn't feel like I would totter into unconsciousness any moment.

As soon as the door closed Oonoki glowered at me. I raised a hand to silence him and it worked.

"I deserve to be Kazekage. The streets are better, wrongdoing has dropped, and I made Suna thrive as it once did." I stated calmly, barely able to keep my voice from shaking.

"Ha! Anyone could do that. You sister and brother would probably do better than having a Jinchuuriki without a demon. You are not ready for such a job—I do not care for how long you've been installed. You are only Kazekage for the _fear _you instill in others!" Oonoki snapped. The Elders, who were supposed to be my loyal advisors stepped up and began to speak, Raiden taking the lead.

"Your subjects fear that without Shukaku, a reason to restrain yourself, that you will once again kill. Shukaku gave you a reason to fight back and now… without him..." he trailed off with a slight smirk. I looked over at the Mizukage who simply turned her head downward.

"Your people still cross the street when you walk. Besides you will only be a figure head," Soo stated in her raspy voice. I knew they only wanted me as Kazekage so I could be watched constantly. But I don't care—I love my job and my people respect and need me.

"I believe that Gaara is doing a good job," Tsunade spoke clearly. I nearly wept —someone was on my side. But it wasn't over… not by any means.

~Normal, three hours later~

Naruto was sitting up in bed. It was a little past midnight. The stars twinkled beautifully but Naruto couldn't appreciate them tonight. His mind was too busy. **Calm down, kit… Gaara is probably with the pink monstrosity getting checked up and— **Kyuubi was cut off by a small knock on Naruto's door.

"Who's coming this late?" Naruto asked aloud. He was prepared for another assassination attempt. Demon seals seemed to be very accessible these days. Just last week, someone had tried to seal and exterminate him.

"Naruto…" a tiny voice whispered. The blond blinked at Gaara. His pale skin and white robes stood out like a ghost in the dark. Gaara was hunched over and looked ready to cry.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he pulled the smaller inside. Gaara was silent, clutching Naruto's shirt and pressing his cold body into Naruto's. The blond instantly hugged the boy back, drawing him in his warmth. Gaara broke down, tears rolling down his cheeks and onto Naruto's shirt.

"This is too much… I cannot do this… it hurts to think I'd lose the one thing that makes me want to live," he sobbed into Naruto's chest. The blond tightened his hold over the redhead.

"Gaara, don't give up! This is what you were meant to do—protect the ones you love. And you love your people," Naruto stated as he walked to the bed. Gaara was easy to half carry; it seemed he had lost weight and his gourd was absent. He sat down, pulling Gaara to sit next to him.

"Naruto, I do not truly love and no one loves me. They are my precious people because you made me see it that way and I want to protect those precious people because of _you_." the redhead murmured, removing his head from Naruto's shirt.

The blond observed him. Gaara's face was flushed and his nose was bright red. His eyes were wet and magnified by his tears and all Naruto wanted to do was show Gaara that he could love and be loved. He wanted to do so many things and yet he was scared.

"Maybe I don't deserve to be Kazekage—this is chastisement for—," he was cut off by soft but firm lips landing upon his own. His eyes widened with surprise and he gasped in shock. Naruto's tongue slid gently into his mouth, caressing his organ. He didn't fight against his friend, in fact he encouraged him.

~Naruto's POV~

I don't know why but Gaara didn't stop me. He allowed me to kiss him, take in his flavor and bask in it. I carefully placed my hands under his robes, undoing the tiny strings and ties expertly. The redhead wore no shirt underneath so my hands glided against his soft flesh, stopping to caress skin every now and then.

He moaned and arched underneath me as I brushed against his hardened nipples. I removed my mouth from his and sent kisses down his pale neck, leaving red love bites. I trailed down to his chest and flicked a tongue over both nipples, enjoying his whimper of pleasure before going further down.

"Naruto… what… ah," he moaned as my tongue slid around his belly button then dipped inside. I quickly undid his pants, stroking his already hard member. I continued down the pale body, putting more of my love into each kiss. I kissed the head of his cock, sticking out my tongue to lick off a drop of pre-cum.

"Naruto… mmh," Gaara shivered, face flushed. I couldn't help but love the sound of my name on his tongue. I swirled my tongue around the head of his member before loosing my throat and swallowing him whole.

Gaara cried out in surprise before moaning in pleasure. His slim finger tangled themselves in my hair, guiding my head up and down. I grinned slightly and obeyed his gentle nudging. It didn't take long, he was quick to cum. I drank his essence to the last drop.

Gaara shuddered and took his hands from my hair. I carefully laid my body over his, not putting too much pressure on him. His legs were spread just enough for me to fit in and look into his hazy sea colored eyes. I kissed him tenderly on the forehead, nose, and mouth.

"Gaara… please… let me love you… truly love you," I whispered. He looked decisive, thinking hard. I was okay with that, I wanted him to be ready. Although I wanted him to be ready and sure, I was still anxious. I feared he would reject me, come to his senses and push me off his body. Luckily, he cupped my face in his slim hands and brought me down for a light kiss.

"Love me," he whispered. I grinned against Gaara's soft lips and reached above him to pull out orange flavored lube. I greased three of my fingers and slowly went down his body, my destination clear. My finger grazed his opening. To my surprise, his knees snapped shut and a gasp flew from his lips. I looked at him, his eyes were filled with suppressed fear—he was scared of me.

"Gaara, trust me. I won't hurt you," I assure him. I leaned down and kissed his soft stomach and trailed up to the underside of his chin. My redhead whimpered and slowly eased his legs open enough just for my hand to move forward.

I slowly stretched him, adding a second finger only when he was ready. He was so warm, his insides nearly melting my fingers. Soon he was moving with the rhythm of my hand, gasping sharply when I brushed against his pleasure spot. His cock hardened again so I pressed it again and again. My Gaara deserved no pain and I would try my best to keep it that way.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I gently sucked on his neck. Gaara didn't hesitate, he didn't question himself, and he answered my dreams of so long.

"Yes."

~Normal~

Naruto pulled his fingers from inside his one night lover and lathered his manhood in lube. He made sure that all ten inches were lubed, still thinking about Gaara's pleasure above his own.

"Open your legs just a little more," Naruto gently stated. Gaara did so willingly, even lifting his hips for better access. Naruto slid inside him smoothly, filling him with a pleasurable burn. Gaara cried out—this felt as if it were meant to be. Naruto hissed at the comfortable velvet, squeezing him just right. He fit so perfectly inside the redhead.

"Move," Gaara whispered. Naruto obliged, pulling out a few inches and pushing back in. He moved slowly and precisely, loving Gaara slowly. He grabbed Gaara's lean hips for leverage and started to thrust slightly faster, hitting Gaara's pleasure point. The redhead moaned and mewled, wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist.

"Do it again," Gaara whimpered, seeing white. The blond angled his hips just so and thrust again and again, abusing his prostate and causing shivers to go up and down Gaara's spine. The redhead arched his back and his hands twisted in the covers. His mouth opened to let out a wanton mewl and his lips begged for more and more.

"I love you, I love you," Naruto whispered heatedly in his lover's ear. He brought down one of his hands and laced fingers with Gaara's smaller one. The redhead met Naruto for each thrust, a noise or Naruto's name tumbling from his kiss swollen lips. He squeezed the tanned hand as he felt his stomach tightening.

"I'm going to climax," Gaara moaned. Naruto whispered the same thing, his thrusting becoming a little harder and faster. Gaara searched for breath and closed his eyes as he was filled with true gratification. Naruto clamped his mouth down on Gaara's shoulder, unknowingly marking the redhead as his permanently.

Gaara threw his head back and arched his body as his insides were coated with Naruto's seed and his own had covered their chest.

"I love you," Naruto whispered as he collapsed to the side.

"I… love…" Gaara never finished his sentence for he passed out. Naruto chuckled tiredly and wiped cum off their bodies with a nearby towel then he pulled the redhead's naked body towards him and fell into a blissful sleep, cuddling with Gaara.

Neither of them thought of how they betrayed Sakura. She was Naruto's best friend and former crush and yet he knowingly made love to her boyfriend. Sakura was Gaara's girlfriend and he cheated on her with aforementioned best friend.

Gaara never thought about what could and very possibly did happen because of this forbidden act. He didn't ponder about the 'gift' Shukaku had bestowed upon him. If he had maybe he wouldn't have done that at all… or maybe he would have.

**He is now ours… we will not let him go. Him nor our kits, **Kyuubi murmured deep in Naruto's mind.

~THE END~

I'm awesome.

Chihiro: the lemon and ending sucked.

Arashi: that's inconsiderate.

You guys are horrible for my self-esteem… I should replace you all.

Kisho: with whom? The voices in your head that speak in Japanese and Swahili and German?

… I don't like any of you… STOP IGNORING ME!

Everyone: -still ignores-

-Sigh- Told you it was still M preggo. Review.


	8. Don't let me Get Me

This chapter is very important and there is OOC-ness (to my dismay)! I have news!

One: I LOOOOST THE PLANS! Everything was worked out and everything and I LOOOOOOST the fucking plan to this entire story. Damn, damn, damn!

Two: I don't mean this as a smart/angry/harsh comment but I know that he didn't have even a fraction of enough time to get over… anything whatsoever. I know that some do not get over it at all. But, like me, Gaara believes strongly in denial.

Three: I just realized that there are thirty to thirty one days in a month… not twenty one like I put. So, when I get the chance, I'm going to edit the time line… why hasn't anyone told me that the timing is a bit stupid?

Four: I have called one of my fics "All my Children" which is a very dramatic soap opera that I have developed an unhealthy dislike for. This too shall be called by a soap opera or just a video I've seen at least twice. I have settled on "Trapped in the Closet" by R. Kelly. To all those fans out there, I am sorry but I cannot stand that damn thing. He knew he was wrong for even starting that thing! It was long, unnecessary and just plain ridiculous! But I, like millions, watched it anyway… didn't like it but watched it two times.

Time to start

**BOO**

"I love you," Naruto whispered as he collapsed to the side.

"I… love…" Gaara never finished his sentence for he passed out. Naruto chuckled tiredly and wiped cum off their bodies with a nearby towel then he pulled the redhead's naked body towards him and fell into a blissful sleep, cuddling with Gaara.

Neither of them thought of how they betrayed Sakura. She was Naruto's best friend and former crush and yet he knowingly made love to her boyfriend. Sakura was Gaara's girlfriend and he cheated on her with aforementioned best friend.

Gaara never thought about what could and very possibly did happen because of this forbidden act. He didn't ponder about the 'gift' Shukaku had bestowed upon him. If he had maybe he wouldn't have done that at all… or maybe he would have.

**He is now ours… we will not let him go. Him nor our kits, **Kyuubi murmured deep in Naruto's mind.

~Five weeks later~

Gaara felt unbelievably guilty every time Sakura smiled at him. He had returned to her the afternoon after a second round of more passionate love making with Naruto. Gaara truly had no idea what could have caused him to say 'yes' twice and actually _enjoy_ it—twice!

Both times had felt wonderfully right. Naruto's hand gently stretching him, holding him tenderly, thrusting carefully and hitting his spot each time. Those whispered words of love and passion—

"No… no," Gaara muttered, shaking his head. He couldn't think about that. He was wrong for doing something so unjust to his girlfriend. She didn't deserve it. Gaara hadn't seen Naruto for the past two weeks. In all likelihood Naruto was feeling just as at fault. The blond was a good friend of his girlfriend's so it was understandable to feel bad for what they had done—they had committed adultery!

"Hey Gaara… I'm… going to hang out with… Ino. See you later!" Sakura shouted as she ran out the door. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow and listened to hotel the door slam. He rubbed a hand across the hotel sheets.

In a couple more days, their temporary house would be completely rebuilt and they could finally leave this building. However, it seemed that his girlfriend loved to hand with her friends for two weeks now. _'Her and Ino always have plans… she never has time for me,' _Gaara thought to himself.

"Maybe I can find Lee or…" Gaara muttered, his mind avoiding Shikamaru and Neji. He was unwilling to see the Hyuuga—he would automatically see that he no longer carried Sasuke's child. And he was sure that Shikamaru had figured out his once expecting state long ago.

"That man is too smart for his own good…" Gaara whispered fondly. He looked at the ceiling, knowing that he would have to eventually get out the bed and do something constructive. The redhead rolled from the bed and already felt depleted. Gaara didn't understand what kind of sickness he had.

Gaara usually didn't feel this tired so late in the afternoon. A familiar worry began to gnaw at the back of his mind but he shrugged it off and started for the door. Before he could touch the knob, his insides twisted and he rushed to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

"This is the third time…" Gaara muttered to himself, flushing the toilet. Lately he'd been vomiting, sleeping excessively, eating more, and having odd emotional turnabouts. Slowly his mind began to venture to the dark side.

'_No it's not possible. Well it is, but I know it's not so,' _Gaara stated mentally as he wiped his mouth and looked into the mirror. A pale, shaken redhead stared back at him. Gaara was a nervous wreck over the decision and sometimes stuffed his face with the oddest of food combinations. Unfortunately this sometimes caused him to heave.

He washed his mouth out with water and ignored his sickness as a knock sounded on his door. Gaara opened to see Ino standing there with a smile on her face. Gaara tilted his head at the blond, looking to see if his girlfriend was with her.

"Whatcha looking for Gaara?" the attractive blond asked, stepping inside the hotel room. She flopped down on an overstuffed chair and folded her legs on the inside of her purple skirt. Though they had never spoken greatly in the past, he recently discovered that she was quite smart and funny—a little like Naruto if you would.

"Sakura was meeting up with you again today," Gaara told her. Ino frowned and ran a hand through her long bangs. She stared at him with confused blue eyes. He had only seen that look when he accidentally bumped into her on the streets a few days back. Then, she looked as if she were trying to solve the hardest puzzle with little success.

"Again? I haven't seen Sakura for at least two or three months!" Ino exclaimed loudly. Gaara's lips turned downward as he tried to process this information. If Sakura wasn't with Ino all this time… where the hell has she been going to?

Gaara didn't worry about it—Sakura would never do wrong by him. Maybe she was just with another friend and had to cancel on Ino each time. He turned to the blond who was looking at him with sad blue eyes. _'She knows…?' _Gaara thought, ashamed that someone who wasn't supposed to know knew his shameful oust.

"Tsunade wants you to know that 'The Meeting' will be in two days. She also said that if things go south then you can permanently stay in Konoha and be ANBU or have a genin team," Ino delivered the message in a quick stream of words. Gaara shook his head, allowing his red hair to hide his face and, consequently, his emotions a little better than his mask of indifference would have. Ino stood from the chair and gave him a brief, guilt filled hug before turning quickly.

Ino left Gaara to nervously sit on his bed, thinking about what was to come in only two days. '_I can do this… I've reasoned with them all…' _Gaara thought as he stood and went to the small refrigerator. He picked up one of his normally disgusting concoction of ramen with ketchup and mustard and devoured it in a few gulps. _'I should be examined… but by whom?' _he thought.

~Sakura's location—not POV~

She was with Sasuke… no surprise there.

Her boyfriend on the side had forgiven her almost a week ago, cooling explaining that he hated her touching any male. Of course Sakura didn't point out that she had a boyfriend who was being 200% faithful while she snuck around with him. That would only worsen his mood.

"I want you to stop seeing him," Sasuke suddenly stated. Sakura stopped tracing his pale, hairless chest. She turned her green eyes up at him in bewilderment. Was he serious? Sakura licked her lips and turned her eyes downward. She didn't want to raise his temper and have him walk out again, it hurt too much.

"Why?" she mumbled. Sasuke pushed her off him and then down, propping himself up on his elbow. His black eyes glared darts into her soul. She forced herself to not be scared; she knew it would only egg the sadistic Uchiha on.

"What do you mean why? I am tired of thinking about you being fucked by that pathetic _boy_!" Sasuke hissed. Sakura sighed in relief before confessing that Gaara hadn't touched her intimately except for a tiny peck on the lips since they (SasuSaku) had gotten together. Sakura frowned, now that she thought about it… why the hell haven't they had sex? They had never gone without having intercourse at least twice week.

"He hasn't touched you since we first had sex?" Sasuke smirked a little. The redhead was probably still traumatized from the rape. He hadn't told Sakura, not that she would have believed him had she been told—even if the words came out of Sasuke's mouth, she'd never stop sneaking out with him. It pleased him to know that he had the pink haired ninja wrapped around his finger in such a way.

"I think he's sick. He snuck out of the bed and placed a soundless jutsu on me when he went into the bathroom…" Sakura trailed off. Sasuke could barely contain his laughter. Looks like little Gaara was throwing up and too much of a 'man' to not tell Konoha's number one healer. Sakura shook her head swiftly. _'If Gaara were sick, he would tell me. Sure he left to get that scar lifted from his body but he probably thought I'd be disgusted by the deformity… he would warn me if he had the flu or the common cold,' _Sakura assured herself.

"Fine then…" Sasuke half-grumbled, lying back down. Sakura smiled and draped herself over his muscled chest and resumed to trace over it. She was waiting for him to get ready and have another round. _'Delicious…' _she thought. After sex, they should go for a small walk.

~Naruto's location~

Naruto was practicing his Hokage duties. Not that Tsunade was the best of teachers seeing as all she did was drink, gamble, and sleep. So it was Shizune who showed him how and why to do something. Frankly, it was the most boring thing in the entire world. His mind only wanted to do was go back to his one night lover.

**It was too sweet and gentle. Next time make sure you put some force and thrusting to it! **Kyuubi interrupted his flashback. Naruto's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. Why did Kyuubi always have to add his five cents?

"Naruto… wait what does that say?" Shizune asked, squinting and looking closer. Naruto blushed brightly and snatched the paper from under her nose. It had been his one night lover's name in hearts and little chibi foxes and raccoons. He hadn't realized that he was doing it while reading the treaty redo for the Shadow Village.

Naruto snatched the paper from her hand, face bright red. Shizune looked at him oddly and tilted her head as the male ripped it into tiny pieces, brushed them into the trash bin, and then set the bin on fire.

"That was nothing! Nothing at ALL!" Naruto shouted nervously, eyes darting back and forth and his hand coming up to scratch his hair. **'If you keep that up you might get a lying award,' **Kyuubi said sarcastically. Naruto sighed, knowing he could lie much better than that—he was a ninja after all. Lying was the second most important thing above being stealthy. **'You are **_**very**_** stealthy in that orange outfit of yours.'**

"Shizune, it was just my mind wandering," Naruto corrected himself, slightly telling the truth. Shizune looked at him, her brown eyes not really believing what she was being told. Finally she nodded and pulled out a newspaper to thwack him on the head with.

"You must pay attention, Naruto! If the Council were to allow you the privilege of being the Hokage—you must be prepared!" Shizune scolded. Naruto sighed loudly and hung his head, blond hair flopping into his face. He knew that she was telling right as always so he cast the sweet loving making to the corners of his perverted mind and concentrated as perfectly as he could.

He was half way done before Shizune spoke again.

"Tsunade informed me that… the judgment on the Kazekage is scheduled two days from now," Shizune stated. Naruto's neck made an audible snap as he turned to her in shock. He hadn't thought that the meeting would actually happen after being cancelled due to the fact that the other Kages were not present.

Besides, Gaara was the perfect Kazekage. He didn't lead his people to war and did his best to keep them from harms way. They all adored him. There wasn't a person in that city that wouldn't risk their life for Gaara.

"I really hope he stays Kazekage…" Naruto mumbled under his breath. Shizune smiled at him and ruffled his thick hair, nodding in agreement. Then she handed him forty more pages to sign. '**Visit our mate after these mundane activities. We have not seen him for a month…' **Kyuubi ordered.

Naruto rolled his eyes, Gaara wasn't his mate. '**You marked him so he is ours.' **Kyuubi stated matter-of-factly. The blond blinked several times, his stomach going cold as he realized that he had marked his one night lover in the throes of their passion. _'I hope being my mate doesn't have bad drawbacks…' _Naruto thought.

~Gaara's P.O.V~

The house was finished being rebuilt and I was sitting on the bed. Tsunade had done a good job rebuilding it—it looks even better than before. I paced the room that Sakura and I would be sleeping in, my mind was slowly unraveling.

I just cannot take it anymore. There was something wrong with me and I could not, for the life of me, figure it out. Well, I had a suspicion but I couldn't be right. If I were right, then my life would be destroyed beyond the level of being fixed.

"**Your world is already destroyed you useless **whore**. I see you went to the first person that would fuck you, slut." **Sasuke spat. I whirled around, sand rising to spikes at the sound of that bastard's voice. My heart thudded in my chest as I slowly gazed around the room, not sensing or seeing Uchiha anywhere. His laughter echoed in my ears. _'No, no, no! I cannot be going through this, not now!' _I thought, pulling at my hair.

"Ugh, you are troublesome… you call for us?" a voice stated behind me. I spun so fast that I hurt my neck and my sand automatically caught the person by the legs. My first thought was that the person I had grabbed was not Sasuke Uchiha nor was the other male.

Then I shook my head, blinking several times to see Shikamaru Nara hanging upside down by my sand attached to his feet. His face and eyes were calm as he took a drag from his cigarette. He looked as if he had already known that I would grab him. Neji Hyuuga was leaning against the window sill with a smirk covering his lips.

"I told you that you not to startle him," Neji stated in a calm voice. Shikamaru sighed and blew out a ring of smoke before letting the white stick hang from his lips. I took the brief moment of silence to quiet my thumping heart and school my face into slight happiness.

"You are alive," Neji stated quietly, disapproving lines clear in every word he spoke. I tilted my head downwards, feeling guilty. Neji was one of the few friends that I had the pleasure of having and I haven't spoken to him since he stalled me from the abortion.

Neji frowned slightly and his eyes directed to my stomach. It took me a moment to realize why he would be frowning—I was meant to be almost three months pregnant with my rapist's twins. A tiny curve to my belly should be apparent if that were still true. I shifted under his gaze, relieved that he did not activate his bloodline. Neji would have hated what I had done.

"Not that I don't appreciate hanging upside down like this… mind letting me down? The blood is draining to my brain," Shikamaru stated with a half smile. I did a poor excuse of a smile back at him and released, wincing as he landed on his head.

"Ow, should've added gently in that sentence," he grumbled, rolling onto his back as he held his head. Neji snorted in an undignified manner and shook his head, hopping off the balcony and into the room. It was then that I noticed the sloppy way Neji was dressed and the purple marks covering Shikamaru's neck. A hot blush overtook my face before I could stop it—my message had obviously interrupted something.

"I am sorry for the burden that I have made myself recently…" I apologized. Though I am still appreciative how Neji helped me through my month long comatose state. Neji waved me off and helped Shikamaru, who looked like he was content staying where he was, to his feet. I stared at the couple, a frown gracing my face. I only recalled sending for Neji but Nara was with him…

It was not that I hated Shikamaru. In fact, I found him to be extremely intelligent and a worthy opponent and friend. He helped Neji care for me but I feared that if my worries were correct then he would tell someone. Also, I didn't want another person tuned into my secret… it was bad that one person knew. Not even Temari and Kankuro knew of my insides.

"Gaara… is there something you wanted to say?" Neji asked. I bit my lip… I needed to know for sure if the unspeakable thing had happened for a second time. I needed to know for sure so I could think of my immediate future. **'You also needed to not be so fucking stupid and weak' **Sasuke whispered in my ear. I clenched my jaw, restraining myself from looking to my left where the voice had originated from.

Sasuke was not in the room with me. He wasn't here; it was nothing but my imagination. My twisted, sick, cruel imagination that was trying to make my life worse than it was already shaping out to be. **'Your life was shit to begin with,' **Sasuke hissed right before a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Ah!" I let out an unmanly shriek, waving my arms wildly as I fell out of my chair. Whoever had touched me was hit my by fist and kicked in the stomach before my back hit the wooden floor roughly. I scrambled to my feet and watched as Shikamaru massage his abdomen gently. Neji winced as he probed his swelling lip. I didn't know that I had hit more than one of my precious people.

"I'm sorry, Neji! I was in my thoughts and you startled me. I didn't attend on hitting either of you," I bit down on my bottom lip, mentally chastening myself for being melodramatic. Neji waved it off again and licked the blood off his lower lip.

"Gaara, its fine. We are ninjas and should have known that other ninjas do not take being startled very well. So, what is it that you wanted me for?" Neji questioned me again, tilting his head in curiosity. I opened my mouth to ask him to exam me. I wanted to be reassured that I only had a stomach bug or a cold instead of the answer that lurked deep in my mind. I wanted to lay my mind to rest so badly that I ached for it. Neji could tell me just as easily as he informed me of the bad news last time.

"I… I…" my voice wouldn't work. I couldn't ask him. I just couldn't ask Neji—I was too frightened of all the possibilities that my best friend could tell me. I forced my face into a way that I hoped would be a smile though I'm sure it was frail and more of a grimace.

"I just wanted to see you and Shikamaru, we… we haven't spoken for more than a month," I lied smoothly. Neji looked me in the eye and seemed to accept my words. He and his lover stayed with me for three hours, talking to me and joking and smiling. It was almost enough to make me feel free and enough that I nearly forgotten about all my woes.

Almost. Our friendly time ended too soon for me. Neji and Shikamaru had to meet with Hiashi for some kind of dinner scene. I walked them to the door and watched them walk away, bodies close though they did not hold hands like the really sappy couples I saw around me.

I waited until they were out of view before rushing back inside and changing into something comfortable for me to wear outside. I tied a miniature gourd on my waist and strolled out of the house with slow steps. I was not in any rush and had no clear direction in which I wanted to go. I just wanted to go.

** Ino's POV **

Guilt isn't something I always feel… actually I think I've felt it twice in my life. Once when I stole the last of Chouji's snack after not eating lunch and I blamed it on a passing Naruto who got knocked in the head for it. The second time was when I went to kick Shikamaru for being such an idiot and caught Sai in the groin. Although hilarious, I felt guilty.

But those happenings were little kid things compared to what had me biting my lip in shame. I saw something, just last night, that I wished I hadn't. You see, I was taking my normal jog in the middle of the night and another one in the early morning when I saw Sakura stepping from behind a building. Her hair was ruffled and there was the look of someone that just got their lips kissed off. I blushed and thought that her and Gaara were getting randy behind a building but that voice and that large hand that pulled her back was most definitely _not_ Gaara's!

And then, today he told me about Sakura hanging out with me and from the look on his face, my guess is that she's been doing this for awhile and he doesn't know it. I can't be the one to tell him either. He would snatch off the messenger's head and then Sakura's intestines would be hanging from the trees and her eyes inside—

"Hello, again, Ino," a gritty voice stated just as I collided with the person. The warm body and myself fell to the ground roughly though gritty sand kept me from putting too much weight on the slightly shorter body. God, Gaara is really a pipsqueak though I doubt he would appreciate my opinion on his height.

"Hell, Gaara, why didn't you move to the side?" I asked, pushing myself up and pulling him to his feet. The redhead brushed off his pants and grinned at me slightly. It was a cute, crooked grin that made me smile back at him.

"I thought you would stop," he answered. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair and fixing any stray strands.

"Don't you know? Once Ino starts moving, it's nearly impossible to stop her," I joked. Gaara let out a hallow laugh that didn't quite reach his eyes. I raised a brow and tilted my head but he didn't seem to notice. Or he noticed and just ignored me. I think it was the latter. I shrugged it away and we walked in silence. The birds were singing, the sun was shining… it was an overall beautiful day. I was actually feeling pretty good until…

"Is that Sakura?" Gaara asked.

* Gaara's POV *

I had not intent on bumping into Ino or even walking into the park. I had only wanted to clear my head enough to think and arrange something. But she had a very distracted gleam in her eyes when she was wandering and she did not acknowledge me when I first waved. If I had known that she would knock me over, I would not have stepped in her way.

We exchanged a few words then we walked along peacefully. Today was a very beautiful day with the warm sun shining down on us and the birds were making beautiful songs. I allowed my eyes to roam across the park. There were kids laughing and chasing each other and…

"Is that Sakura?" I said out loud, narrowing my eyes. In the distance, just where the trees were, there was Sakura—

"Hey, cookies for sell!" Ino shouted, grabbing my arm and swinging me in the other direction. Her hand was pointed to the far left and I turned to find the cookie vendor. I have always had an affinity for cookies—they are a God send for my insomniac needs. The vender was not far away so I walked over to it, not paying attention to where Ino disappeared off to.

"I'll have three caramel cookies, four chocolate chip, and two raisin cookies," I ordered, pulling out the yen I would need to pay. The man behind the cart raised a brow before shrugging and handing me my order. I began to nibble at them, one at a time as I waited for Ino to come back. I felt a bit like a child waiting for his parent but I was hardly in the position to allow that to get to me. Instead, I sat on the bench and began to think, slowly eating my treat.

I'm not sure how much time passed by. It may have been five minutes or an hour but Ino was by my side and attempting to steal one of my cookies before I knew it.

"Gaara, be nice!" Ino whined, reaching for another cookie. I pursed my lips and scooted away from her. "I know that you and Naruto are close but don't be a horrible food hog like him!"

My mouth went dry as her statement sunk in and my eyes widened. I leaned away from her and nearly demanded her to tell me how she knew of that night. Then her worried expression registered in my brain and I forced myself to take a deep breath. Ino did not know anything, she was only joking.

A sigh ripped itself from my throat. Everything was crashing around me and I was feeling every bit of the world hit me on its way down. Why couldn't anything happen in my favor?

"I will bite your fingers," I threatened absentmindedly as Ino made a sneakier grab for my cookie. That obviously failed for I sensed the attack on my cookies. The blond grumbled and folded her arms, a pout firmly on her lips. A smile tugged at my lips as I turned to watch the beautiful scene of a beautiful day. Everything would be alright... I hope.

* Sakura's POV *

I pushed at Sasuke's head only to bring him back for more. It seriously was not my intention for us to make out in the local Konoha Park. I wanted us to just walk around and enjoy the day. After all, Sasuke was allowed to walk around without an ANBU stalking him though he was limited to the city and had to check in every hour or two.

I had big news to tell him. It was something that I had discovered a few days ago and he needed to know! I thought it would be romantic for us to take a simple walk. Sasuke did not share this same thought because as soon as we got to the park, he ducked into some trees and began to kiss me against one. And, don't get me wrong, it felt so good. His hot tongue wrestled and pushed against my own, beating me back and mapping out my mouth and sucking my tongue into his mouth as if my tongue were nothing but sweet, sweet candy.

"Mm, Sasuke…" I moaned, pushing at his chest and coughing because I could not breathe. Just as I got my breath back, a hand twisted into my hair and yanked me away from Sasuke and into the open. I yelped and grabbed the wrist of the hand, twisting the sharply only to have my hand twisted off and behind my back. I would have been slammed face first into a tree had Sasuke not grabbed me firmly about the shoulders and yanked me from the person and kicked out at the same time.

"Son of a bitch," a familiar voice whimpered. I turned my face from Sasuke's hard chest and saw Ino holding her stomach and glaring at us with a dangerous little glint in her eye. She straightened and healed herself as easily as I or Tsunade would have.

"Sasuke… you haven't changed much. But Sakura… I thought I knew you better!" Ino growled. I rolled my eyes and turned away from Sasuke's chest completely until I was at least a foot away from him. A glare of mine own countered Ino's though she didn't back down.

"You don't know me at all Ino! Why is it any of your business who I sleep with?" I snapped.

"It's my business because we are friends Sakura and it will only end in heartache for you if you continue to date two boys. Gaara loves you and I can almost guarantee that Sasuke is still a dick!" Ino shouted. Sasuke stiffened and I know that his eyes narrowed to glare holes in Ino's head.

"You've grown bold… Yamanaka," Sasuke murmured, melting me with his sexy voice. Ino snorted and flipped her hair over her shoulder in agitation. Her face didn't get that dopey smile on it that I know mine did and still do. Instead she glared harder and threw a thumb behind her shoulder.

"Gaara's world is crashing around him—his life is in jeopardy and you want to knock boots with Uchiha! That is beyond low!" Ino snarled, turning on heel. She started to walk away but then she paused and turned around, looking Sasuke up and down. Her face clearly said 'THAT is what I wanted?'

"Oh and, I did not 'grow bold' because I was always like this. I just matured and brightened up," she answered Sasuke's earlier question. Then she was stomping away again, leaving us by ourselves. I was frozen. The guilt was pouring in on me from every way. I should be with Gaara… helping him… supporting him in any way that I can. I don't even know what is going on with him right now. What did Ino mean by his life being in jeopardy?

"Let's go home," Sasuke ripped me from my thoughts. I smiled and brushed my thoughts away. Ino was just being dramatic. There was nothing wrong with Gaara. If there were then he would totally tell me.

** Two Days Later **

Everything in Gaara's world was wrong. He had known that today would be a bad day. He had woken up late in the afternoon for one and found a note from Sakura about her being out all day, shopping or something like that. Then he ran into three people, a tree, and a cart. He spilled hot coffee on himself and outside looked like it was about to rain.

At that moment, he sat facing the judges and he began to pray under his breath. His face was still fixed into a neutral expression and his eyes were shadowed as he sat in the end of the table and the eyes surveyed him.

"Our decision has been made…" a Sand Elder whispered in his grainy voice.

** The End **

Yes, I am—

Chihiro: a bitch?

Kisho: a whore?

Arashi: the worse?

… I was going to say tired. I am tired. Never mind… review and read. Also I'm sorry for any beliefs that I own Naruto. It should be easy to tell that I do not own it and never will...


	9. Busted and Savin' Me

Yeah, I'm tired and irritated. You would be too if your wisdom tooth decided to do the most unwise thing and actually grow. It hurts like a bitch and advil makes me slur.

Chihiro: then why did you take four?

Actually… that was an accident. I hadn't looked at the warnings or the dosage until I had taken the fourth one in one day. Apparently I can't take more than like… six was it in 24 hours?

Kisho: let's get off that subject.

Okay, well… this has been on my computer for like two weeks but my computer was… broken I guess you could say and I've got these big tests coming up so I have to study and crap like that.

SONG DISCLAIMER!

Don't let me get me: P!NK

Bad Romance: Lady Gaga

Tourniquet: Evanescence

Best of Both Worlds: Miley Cyrus

Good night: Amy Lee (Evanescence without the band)

Have I given Kankuro a lover? If so, then correct me on my wrong.

**8**

Everything in Gaara's world was wrong. He had known that today would be a bad day. He had woken up late in the afternoon for one and found a note from Sakura about her being out all day, shopping or something like that. Then he ran into three people, a tree, and a cart. He spilled hot coffee on himself and outside looked like it was about to rain.

At that moment, he sat facing the judges and he began to pray under his breath. His face was still fixed into a neutral expression and his eyes were shadowed as he sat in the end of the table and the eyes surveyed him.

"Our decision has been made…" a Sand Elder whispered in his grainy voice. Gaara's heart froze and he looked around the table of Village Leaders and Suna/Konoha Elders. All of their faces were grim except for Ruy who looked much too pleased with himself.

"I think Konoha's news should be announced first," Tsunade cut in. Gaara furrowed his brow and Naruto turned his eyes away from the little bit of poetry he was writing that should never be viewed by other people. He turned his bright blue eyes towards Tsunade who smiled triumphantly at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you will be instated as Hokage," she proclaimed. Naruto's mouth dropped open and Gaara could have sworn that his blond friend passed out for a moment. Gaara felt his heart lighten and happiness spread through his chest. Naruto's dream had come true! He was to be Hokage like he predicted he would! Everything would be fine and—

"But you are to be moved from your chair," Ruy added, bursting all hopes, dreams, and bubbles. Gaara froze and his jaw was not the only to fall open though Naruto was rather dramatic while his lips just parted. Gaara's eyes widened and he looked around the table. Most of the Kages met his gaze head on but Tsunade hung her head in shame as if she was the main reason that he had not gotten to keep his calling.

"I… who did not vote me out?" he swallowed. The Kage of the Cloud nation, Tsunade, and Ebiso were the only ones to raise their hands. They were the only ones that believed in him! Gaara swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his dry lips before he pulled the Kazekage hat from his head and laid it on the ground. He pulled off the robes and revealed his plain red shirt and black pants that was much too long and flooded past his ankles. He threw the robes overtop of it and turned on his heel.

"Gaara, please do not—," Tsunade was cut off as the redhead lurched and stumbled to the trashcan to vomit up whatever he had eaten within the past six hours. Naruto was out of his chair and holding Gaara's hair back in a tight grip as Tsunade walked over to soothe Gaara and give him something to help him.

"Do you see this? The child is sickly and unfit to be anything… I propose that he also be demoted back to a Genin—he never finished his Chunin exams either way," Oonki said. Gaara forced his stomach to relax and he took a swallow of the water that Tsunade had brought. After a few minutes of silence, the redhead stood up and leveled the old man with a glare hot enough that the edges of the man's mustache nearly caught fire.

"If you dare to attempt to take away the last thing that I have, I will not be responsible for my actions," he growled. Above everything else, Gaara was a ninja and to take that away… well Gaara would kill and not only would he kill but he would target the kages one by one, excluding Tsunade of course.

"Are you threatening me?" Oonki snarled, standing up and facing Gaara with a glare of his own. A false smirk was the only thing that Gaara could drudge up as his stomach began to twist once again. He was not sure if he could get into a fight while he was this sick but if he were going to fight then he would give it his all and be sure to bring down the asshole for his current worry. _'Gaara… grab a hold of yourself, you are sinking rapidly into darkness,' _a tiny voice whispered in Gaara's ear. **'You need that darkness then maybe I would not have noticed how much a slut you were,' **Sasuke's voice whispered in the other ear. Sand began slink from under the door and trickled in from the window.

"You cannot attack a ninja of mine so I suggest you back down, Oonki," Tsunade said behind Gaara, placing a hand on his shoulder. The redhead snapped back into himself and blinked. He turned his head to Tsunade who was glaring at the staring kages and outraged Suna Elders.

"What do you mean by 'ninja of mine'? Gaara belongs in Suna whether he is in power or not!" a female Sand Elder snapped. That was where Tsunade smirked a little harder and stepped in front of Gaara as if to protect him from the words she was about to say.

"That is where you are wrong. I have pulled up some ancient laws that have not been wiped from history, I've had his family's consent and your village's consent, and, most importantly, he already agreed," Tsunade countered. The Suna Elders shook in silent rage and Gaara, somewhere in his mind, wondered what they were so angry for. What did they expect when they abruptly pulled him from his chair? Knowing them, they had probably thought that Gaara would rampage a little, kill a few innocent lives and then go back to being a mindless tool because he now had nothing to truly hold him down. As Kazekage, he had a responsibility to his people to keep them safe and stay sane but as a free ninja…

Well, even Temari and Kankuro couldn't stop him from random killings. _'Come back Gaara…' _that tiny voice inside his mind whispered. Gaara swallowed thickly and tried to pay attention to what was happening. The Elders were arguing that they were short of ninjas in Suna (false) and that they may not want Gaara as a leader but he had an obligation to his country (true).

"Gaara will still have missions from Suna when he wants them but he will live in Konoha and be either ANBU or a sensei to his own team. Besides, I don't think a mission at this moment would be a good idea with his health," Tsunade argued. Gaara blinked rapidly as he noticed that his eyes were getting heavy and he was swaying a little on his feet. Damn, he had to get out of here so that he would not further humiliate himself with another show of weakness. He would not faint in front of these people!

"Where are you going, Gaara?" Naruto caught of a hold of Gaara's arm. The redhead opened his mouth only to have his body shut down unexpectedly and he slumped in Naruto's grasp. **'Well then… I always knew that he would fall for you,' **Kyuubi quipped dryly. Naruto ignored his demon in favor of focusing on Gaara with concern on his face. The redhead was slowly losing consciousness from the way his body slowly relaxed.

"Naruto, take Gaara into the next room and lay him on the cot. Stay with him while I deal with this," Tsunade ordered. Naruto nodded firmly and picked up Gaara, frowning at how light his one time lover was. This was not the weight of a grown man; it was the weight of a twelve year old girl. Naruto carried the redhead into the next room and carefully laid him down. When he was finished, he went into the hallway and found an ANBU guard.

"Hey, you! Can you find Temari and Kankuro for me?" Naruto more demanded than asked. He didn't want to leave the vulnerable redhead all alone. The lion-masked man seemed to grin as he nodded and left. Naruto wondered briefly if he should have told the man who he was supposed to bring back. Then again… people were still thinking about how ruthless the Sand ninjas had been in the Chunin exams. **'Kit, that was years and years ago… I doubt anyone remembers something from six years ago,' **Kyuubi chided.

Naruto snorted and sat besides Gaara's bed, running his hands through Gaara's hair. He never noticed how soft the red hair was. Maybe the sand armor stopped the sun from hardening and drying his hair too much. Naruto dug his fingers a little further and felt tiny curls. Gaara's hair was curly! As Naruto rubbed softly on Gaara's scalp, the redhead began to purr! Literally purring… like a cat!

Naruto giggled childishly and put both hands in the soft hair. Gaara didn't wake up but he did move a little closer to Naruto for more petting. He was so lost in what he was doing that he hadn't realized that three people were standing in doorway. Three grinning people.

"Should we be angry that he's molesting our sleeping brother?" Kankuro asked with a serious face on. Naruto whirled around and fell off the edge of the bed, luckily not taking down the still unconscious redhead. He sat up and saw Temari, Kankuro, and Neji standing in the doorway. What Neji was doing there, he had no clue.

"Temari! Kankuro!" Naruto shouted, taking a flying leap towards the door. Temari and Kankuro stepped separate ways while at the same time pushing Neji in their space. With an undignified yelp, Neji went down with a hyperactive Naruto on top of him. _'Why do my friends insist on landing in my lap?' _Neji pondered, remembering Gaara and he in a similar position. Though, he had to admit, Gaara was much lighter than the muscled blond.

"I… cannot breathe. Remove your fat ass from my person," Neji snapped half-heartedly. Naruto pouted at Temari and Kankuro and sat up on Neji but didn't move away. Neji grunted as the blond settled firmly on his stomach.

"I am not fat! Why did you move from my super hug?" Naruto pouted. Temari just smiled and gave him a puppy pet on his head while Kankuro muttered something about childish future leaders. The two siblings drifted over to their brother and looked down at him. Temari frowned. Her brother lost a few stones that he couldn't afford to lose and there were heavy… heavier bags under his eyes and he just looked… small. Veins showed clearly through his frail, thin skin and he was already beginning to sweat.

"Would you like to me to examine him until Tsunade can come in?" Neji offered. Temari frowned but nodded along with Kankuro. She would rather have her brother checked now rather than later… then she wanted to know what happened. Kankuro seemed to have the same idea.

"What's been going on, anyway? I mean, I haven't seen Gaara or Sakura since they got here," Kankuro said. Naruto's eyes widened and he seemed genuinely shocked that they hadn't been told anything. The blond sighed and dragged them from the room to inform them on everything that they had missed while they were with their lovers.

"And now baa-chan is trying to stop them from turning him into a Genin all over again," Naruto concluded. Kankuro's face was deadly white while Temari was steadily turning red. The younger male was horrified that his brother had not told him what was happening in his life. He would have left Shino's house to support his brother. He would have threatened the Elders with forever leaving Suna, along with Temari. They were their best ninjas, Gaara included.

The older female was furious with, not only their pig-headed Elders but Gaara. There was nothing more important than Gaara! Nothing and he hadn't even told her about his crumbling life. The fact that Sakura hadn't said anything to her either also angered her. What kind of girlfriend didn't comfort their boyfriend and be sure he sleeps or at least tell her boyfriend's siblings? _'What kind of sister doesn't personally seek out her brother?' _Temari's inner voice whispered.

"He's awake and what he has it not fatal. He has asked me to permit him to explain what his illness is," Neji whispered. He bowed slightly and then glided away, rather stiff around the shoulders and back. He had a feeling that Gaara was going to craft a lie…

*Gaara's POV*

I suppose I should be surprised that I was with child once again. However, life has not been very fair as of late and nothing could surprise me any more. Sasuke could waltz through the door in a ballerina costume and clown make-up while proclaiming love for me and youth and I doubt I would so much as twitch an eye. Then again, I was suspicious of the pregnancy. Uchiha anywhere near here shouting out love and youth… that would be beyond disturbing and I think that I shall slit his throat the next time I see him.

"Earth to Gaara?" Kankuro said, waving a hand in my face. I blinked at him and pushed his hand away. My brother was immature though very reliable. This was the second time I became lost in my silly thought so I decided to tell them what was wrong with me.

"I have pneumonia." It was a lie. "It's just a very bad cold from the stress that I have been put under. A lot has occurred since we last spoke." It was a boldface lie that I knew that they would take without question.

Temari's expression dropped and she looked extremely depressed. She turned her head away from me in guilt. What was she feeling guilty over? It was my fault for not telling them. They were not mind readers and could not tell the future.

"Gaara, I am so sorry for not being here. It's just that Hinata has been a little under the weather and I knew that you had Sakura to take care of you. I should have been here for you…" Temari trailed off. I put a hand on hers and smiled slightly. I suppose I should feel bad for lying to her, even now.

"It is fine. Tsunade has offered me ANBU or a chance to teach my own team. Even without being Kazekage, I will survive," I assured her. **'Can you really survive without being a leader? Even if you were such a weak one…' **Sasuke whispered in my ear. I tuned him out enough for me to pay attention to the anger on both of my siblings' faces.

"How dare they take away your position?" Temari hissed. It's amazing how fast her emotions changed. I waved her off and told Kankuro to not try fighting this. He would only make things worse and with this addition in my being, there was no safe way for me to continue being Kazekage. Enemies would line up to attack me. I or my babe would be killed within months. But… I had a plan. The plan is rather simple but it is the safest.

"Temari, Kankuro," I called out to stop them from talking. My sister and brother turned their heads to me and waited for me to speak, "I am rather tired and would like to sleep. Trust me, I am fine and there is nothing that either of you can do. In fact, I will be on a mini-vacation to… settle myself."

That was not too much of a lie, I suppose. All I had to do was have Tsunade agree to it so that I would not be a missing nin and then, I would be on my way for at least a year. I needed to tell Sakura too.

"I have been trying to get you to relax for years," Temari smiled, "I fully approve of this vacation!" Yes, Temari has wanted me to take a vacation since I had started being Kazekage. Now that I am no longer the leader…

No, no. I will not think too deeply and be sucked like a coward into my depression and bitterness. I will not sink slowly into that darkness. **'But isn't it such fun?' **Sasuke purred in my ear. I shook my head, he was worse than Shukaku but I refused to jump at hearing his slimy voice any more.

I must talk with Tsunade and have her agree with me…

** Sakura's POV **

I moaned as Sasuke pumped his length deep into my body. The friction felt so good and I heard myself babbling nonsense words of love that I'm not sure if Sasuke returned or not. That didn't matter as my legs were pulled higher to his shoulder and I was nearly folded in half.

"OH SASUKE!" I screamed. He was reaching deeper, so much deeper. Sasuke whispered my name in my ear and pounded into me as if we would never see one another again. I brought my hands up and stabbed my nails into his pale shoulders. He hissed and bit my collarbone.

My heat tightened around his thick dick and I could feel my orgasm approaching. OHGODOHGODOHGOD

"SAAAAASUKKKKE!" I wailed. As I came I could feel his warm seed slide so deep inside of me that I swear I could taste it in my throat. My lover, my Sasuke groaned out my name and fell on top of me and my legs slowly fell from his shoulders and on either side of his hips. That was perfect, just like all the other times.

"I have to go," Sasuke whispered against my shoulder. I pouted and wrapped my arms around his shoulder. I really had to tell him something but I know that it was important that Gaara did not catch up so we always picked a reasonable time for Sasuke to leave.

But my news was so important and I was still horny and I wanted Sasuke to stay. I loved him so much and I just couldn't have him away—not even for a second. Gaara had told me that he would be out late, something about another meeting for some bad or good news.

"Just one more round," I murmured. I needed him in me, with me, in my arms and close to my heart. I wanted to feel him hit my heart as he thrust as deep as he could. Sasuke sighed and kissed my shoulder again. I could feel him harden inside of me and I felt myself tighten in joy. Right after this, I would tell him something.

*Gaara*

Tsunade had agreed. Of course she had. I could have asked her if I was allowed to annihilate a village close by or Konoha itself and she would have agreed as long as I did not kill too many people. And I have a deep urge to kill someone… but I won't.

I was too heavy. My heart was heavy, my head was heavy… I was just too heavy all together. If the need to harm something was not so high, I would have left tomorrow but no, I must leave now.

As I walked home, slowly, it began to rain. Soon tiny drops were huge buckets of water, just pouring down on my head and soaking my clothes to my body. My gourd, luckily, was hardened with my chakra so wet sand did not run down my back.

I placed a hand to my belly. A child was now residing their. Naruto and I were to have a child… well, the family that adopted him or her would have a new child for I could not keep it. People would ask questions, many would notice that it appeared as I do and I can not have Sakura thinking that I have been unfaithful.

'**You were unfaithful and the thing inside you is the result of that,' **Uchiha hissed. _'Shut up, Uchiha…' _I thought back. Hearing his voice as I walked home to my girlfriend to tell her that I was to take a 'vacation' after losing my position was not the way I wanted to do things. **'Life is not what we want.' **

*Sakura*

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" I screamed in pleasure. Sasuke grunted behind me, having lifted me onto all fours. I moaned as his hand twined into my hair and he pulled roughly but not hard enough to hurt me. "Oh God!" I let out a shriek as he pulled me to my chest and his thrusts went harder and further.

*Gaara*

I opened the door and called out Sakura's name but the loud thunder covered my call. I sighed and slowly took to the stairs. As I walked, my sand broke down and followed me like a loyal dog up the stairs. My clothes were soaking and I was cold. I paused at the third step… I was actually a little hungry.

*Sakura*

"Sakura," Sasuke hissed into my ear before he dug his teeth into my shoulder. I cried out and the thunder seemed to copy me as it crashed in the background. Sasuke pulled my hair until more of my throat was on display. His hot, wet tongue dragged across my sweaty skin.

*Gaara*

I pulled off my shirt as I walked into the kitchen instead. It only took me several minutes to make a sandwich. I chewed slowly as I thought of Sakura. I would not tell her that I slept with Naruto. It would break her heart and, though I did not love her, I would not tell her that. But she had to know that I was leaving. If I didn't then she would investigate.

I took another savage bite of my late snack, why did my life have to be ruined by one action? Before something could give me the answer, the rain paused for a minute. I don't know why it paused but I was glad when it did for I never would have heard the high pitched scream of agony echo through my house.

Oh no! Sakura!

*Sakura*

I screamed in pleasure as I came. I fell forward though Sasuke held onto my hair and continued to fuck my brains from my ear. Tears of joy fell from my eyes. Suddenly the door slammed open and the lights were on.

*Gaara*

I burst through the door, kitchen knives and sand at the ready. What I saw caused my heart to freeze in dread, my blood to boil with anger, and my hands itch for blood. There was Sasuke, thrusting into Sakura as she cried.

It took only five seconds for my mind to find out what happened:

Sasuke was raping Sakura.

*The End*

Isn't it beautiful how I don't update for like centuries then I come out of nowhere with THIS! A cliffhanger… sorta… kinda I guess.

Kisho: I still think it was shit.

Arashi: why must you ruin her happiness?

Chihiro: he's simply telling the truth.

That hurts… really bad. But, anyway, what you think? I mean, we all knew that she was going to be caught eventually and now she's been caught.

Kisho: He thinks that Sasuke is raping her.

Arashi: Which can result in Sasuke dying.

Chihiro: or his dick is ripped off.

I actually like that idea. Sounds a little funny in fact.

Arashi: there is nothing funny about a guy getting his privates lopped off! It's horrifying and it makes some of us have nightmares that some chick might get angry one day and fucking castrate us for something small.

Kisho: yeah! Like setting her dog on fire or fucking her twin brother. I swear, I thought he was her and I thought the dog was a roach!

O.o

Chihiro: Let's ignore that. Review! None of us, especially Naa, owns Harry Potter.

This is Naruto. We don't own Naruto you mean.

*lawyers enter the scene with their brief cases of doom*

WE DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME AWWWWAY! *claws at the ground*


	10. Little Smirk

Here's the other chapter. What can I say…? I found inspiration but it is not a nice kind of inspiration. I'm kind of upset right now. I just saw the last episode of season two to 'Bones' and all I have to say is… WHY! WHY WAS THIS DONE!

Kisho: oh, stop your crying.

But… but… he's so cute. And SMART!

Arashi: just give her some time… she'll get over it.

No I won't. Damn them for doing this to my Zach.

Chihiro: come now, you didn't even KNOW him!

(**)

*Sakura*

I screamed in pleasure as I came. I fell forward though Sasuke held onto my hair and continued to fuck my brains from my ear. Tears of joy fell from my eyes. Suddenly the door slammed open and the lights were on.

*Gaara*

I burst through the door, kitchen knives and sand at the ready. What I saw caused my heart to freeze in dread, my blood to boil with anger, and my hands itch for blood. There was Sasuke, thrusting into Sakura as she cried.

It took only five seconds for my mind to find out what happened:

Sasuke was raping Sakura.

(**)

Sasuke grunted as he was slammed roughly into the wall and then pulled away and slammed into it once again. His head smashed into the concrete wall and he was dazed though he tried to pay attention to what was happening. His obsidian eyes followed the small redhead running to the slightly larger girl and pulling the blanket over her shivering form.

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked. Sakura looked up at him with such fear and confusion that Gaara had to pause and actually assess everything. Sakura was looking at _him_ in fear and shame. She was slowly pulling away from him and moving toward Sasuke… as if to protect him. And Sasuke was… he looked so damn smug as if to say '_I screwed your girlfriend AND you but she likes it._'

"AH!" Sakura shrieked as she was thrown into the wall just as hard as Sasuke if not a little harder. She stared at Gaara with wide eyes for the redhead was on his knees, clutching his head while hot tears pooled in his eyes but failed to hit his cheeks. The girl attempted to move, to break the sand binding her but this wasn't like the sand that held her still when they were feeling adventurous during sex, this sand was stronger and was not letting her go. Sasuke attempted to move but felt the sand shift and slam his head into the wall again.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed silently. He definitely cracked something with that last hit. Gaara groaned and pulled at the long red locks that clung to his head.

"I… I am going to kill you. Both," Gaara said calmly, darkly. He was going to kill his girlfriend and the fucker that raped him. He was going to see their blood shower the room in a red paint that would coat his soul and cause him to scream in ecstasy. He climbed to his feet as if a ventriloquist was controlling him and he looked at the two ninjas.

"Gaara… you can't kill me. Please," Sakura whimpered. She flinched as the empty teal eyes turned in her direction and a small smile played on his lips. It wasn't a nice smile nor was it an angry one. It was as if all the life had been sucked from his body and he was nothing but an empty puppet, a monster that had no thought.

"Why can't I?" Gaara asked kindly. Tears ran down her face as the pink haired girl feared for her life and the life of her lover. She didn't want Sasuke to be harmed by Gaara all because the man chose the wrong time to come home and the wrong person to be born as. This wouldn't have been such a problem if Gaara wasn't… well Gaara. As anyone else, she would have been able to dump him and run to Sasuke without problem but Gaara was not only himself but he also had the support of several powerful ninjas. **'Damn Gaara for being Gaara! Why did he have to come home while we were busy with Sasuke!' Inner Sakura shouted. **

"Well…?" Gaara dragged out the word coyly. Suddenly he was in front of her, face dark with anger and something stronger than misery. He raised a pale fist and threw it as hard as he could; landing dangerously close to Sakura's face and making the wall vibrate and crackle. "Why can't I kill you, Sakura? You are under my control and all I have to do is will the sand and it will slowly crush both your bones, slowly grinding it but I will leave the torso. I do not want your lungs to be punctured just yet—."

"Because… I… I am pregnant with you BABY!" Sakura blurted, cutting the redhead off.

(*Sasuke Short POV*)

My mouth fell open as the words made it into my fogged mind. My head felt as if all the blood was swirling right behind my brain but if I wasn't mistaking Sakura just admitted that the redhead bitch had gotten her pregnant! She was carrying a weak bastard in her womb!

I'm not sure but if he didn't kill us then I will be sure that child did not live. I will be damned if something of mine gave birth to a uke's child. That little bitch did not deserve to have a child and, to prove my point the redhead actually took a step back from Sakura.

(**)

Sakura… she was pregnant with my child? I jumped back from her and allowed my mouth to fall open. My hand crept down to my stomach that held the babe or babes of Naruto Uzumaki. _'She's lying! Think Gaara, think!' _the thought suddenly appeared in my head and I paused. I looked at Sakura, I wouldn't be able to tell if she was with child but I know that the babe couldn't possibly be mine! I… I am infertile to women. I cannot impregnate a woman if I tried my hardest.

"You're a liar Sakura… a dirty liar," I hissed, narrowing my eyes. She was not pregnant with my child but with someone else's… like I was. I want to kill her. I want to kill him. They should both die, why shouldn't I kill them? Sakura went over to the traitor, the one that destroyed my body and forced me to rid the world of my children. '**Go on. Kill him. Don't be weak. Kill that son of a bitch… or should I call him the man and you the bitch?' **the Voice that still reminded me of Uchiha chuckled cruelly. I groaned and held my head, trying to block out Sakura's claims of innocence and Sasuke's hisses of threats. '**You hate them. You them both. Sakura cheated on you! She was unfaithful… but then again. So were you, you little slut.' **The voice taunted.

(**)

Gaara went quiet for a minute and the sand pulled Sasuke off the wall. _'Oh thank you, thank you!' _Sakura thought as large tears fell down her face. She opened her mouth to verbalize her gratitude that Gaara wasn't a complete nut case when the sand slammed Sasuke harder than Sakura thought possible into the concrete wall. A shriek escaped her throat as it was done again and again until she was scared that Sasuke was dead. When the wall was smeared with blood and Sasuke no longer whimpered, Gaara unclenched his hands enough so that the black haired man could slip through its grasp and land hard on the unforgiving wooden floor.

"Liar," Gaara whispered, turning his eyes to her. Sakura hung her head and prepared for death. Gaara opened his mouth and let out a voice that was filled with too many kinds of hurting and much too icy to be the voice of her Gaara. "You are carrying this… monster's seed so that has saved you. I am leaving. He is not dead… yet. You can help him all you want but I wouldn't stress your chakra this early in your pregnancy. Do not move until I have fully left this property then leave and never return to it. I'll know if you disobey."

And then he was gone.

(**)

Gaara couldn't feel anything. He couldn't lift his feet all the way off the ground as he walked the wet path. He couldn't protest against the rain that beat on the top of his head and he didn't even notice the extra chakra he used to project his gourd from being destroyed. His mind was a numb whirlwind that his bleeding heart couldn't bother to fix.

Was he saddened because Sakura had cheated on him? Yes and no, it made him angry to think that she would go to Uchiha of all beasts. It was Uchiha that hurt her in the first place, Uchiha that had hurt him although she knew nothing of his… brutality towards him that night but she had to know that the man hated him.

Gaara kept looking forward and barely flinched as a light mass hit him in the middle. He looked down to see a young girl with eyes darkened in fear. Some of her face was bruised and scratched while the rest of it was covered in blood. He frowned and pushed her away from his stomach, she might hurt his… person.

"Gah!" she gestured behind her and began to make quick hand movements to convey some kind of message to him. He simply stared at her, not understanding and if he was honest, he wasn't trying to fully understand. Gaara started to step around her when a growl reached his ears.

"Hm…" Gaara gazed at the dozen wolves that stood at the edge of the forest, eyeing not only the girl but Gaara. The redhead blinked blankly at the beasts that crept closer while the girl hid behind him, using her tiny hands to hold onto his shirt. He paid her no mind and waited.

The wolves lunged.

(**)

Sakura yelped as the sand dropped her roughly on the wooden floor. It was dark in the room but the lightening lit up the room briefly enough for her to watch Sasuke's motionless body on the floor, breathing shallowly. She scrambled off her knees and rushed to Sasuke, falling to his side with little regard for her wellbeing. She reached for him then pulled back before her hand could touch him. Gaara told her not to touch him until he was gone but the sand had let him go… does that mean that he wasn't there anymore?

Sakura felt tears of frustration pool in her eyes and she ran to the window, looking out of it. She couldn't see Gaara anywhere near the property. He was gone; he had to be by now. She ran back to her lover and pushed him onto his back and was met with another problem.

How was she to heal Sasuke?

(**)

Gaara attacked without thought, without remorse, and without any guilt. He was sure that the attacking animals died in ways he wanted to kill Sasuke. He filled one wolf with sand and hardened it then another one was torn in half high above his head. He sighed as hot blood rained on his head and naked torso though it didn't last long as the cold rain washed it away not a second later.

When the fifth wolf died, the others seemed to realize that this was one opponent that would not be killed and turned tail. Gaara contemplated for a brief moment of dragging the wolves back and killing them for daring to lunge at him but that single hesitation snapped him out of his killing and he felt as though his body was so much older than what it was.

He was exhausted and he needed to leave. He had to leave the Leaf Village if he wanted to feel better… or at least not have someone that he was associated with find him and tried to stop him. He needed to leave so he started walking again.

"Mhn."

Gaara looked over his shoulder to see the girl walking after him and he took a good look at her. Her clothes were composed of rags that were falling apart as they stood there but he could tell that they had probably been great once upon a time. She had short, dirty hair that he thought would be a reddish blonde if washed while her blue-green eyes looked up at him with a sort of admiration and gratefulness that automatically told him that she wanted to accompany him.

"No," he put a stop to any notion that she had of coming with him. The girl didn't seem to understand or she ignored him for she actually came closer to him, eyes begging to come with him. Gaara shook his head firmly and began to walk away. He felt something amiss again and turned around to see the girl again. Her chin was lifted and Gaara knew she wasn't going anywhere, that defiance was familiar. "You can come if you can prove yourself useful."

The girl looked surprise then nodded happily. She held up a finger to him then made a sloppy circle around herself. Once she was done, she began to move her hands swiftly then slammed her hand on the ground. Gaara's face didn't change expression because he didn't see any point in what she did. Nothing had appeared, nothing attacked him… she was useless. Obviously the child had probably seen her parents do something like that but with her chakra, she was unable to do the same thing.

Gaara shook his head and began his journey but the girl made another sound. Looking over his shoulder Gaara saw that the girl was motioning him to… attack her?

"You want me to attack?" Gaara blinked, slightly surprise that the girl had the courage for that. She nodded firmly. Gaara debated shortly with himself. Even if she did prove to be of some use to him, did he want to take on a child? Did he truly want to have someone… yes, Gaara didn't have to finish the thought to know that he wanted someone with him.

"Okay," Gaara didn't hold back and sent a strike directly for her. The sand bounced off right where the circle started. Gaara tilted his head and attacked again, just barely seeing the outline of a force field of some kind. He sent his sand to compress it, trying to find any weakness in it or break it but it held quite well. Gaara released the sand and the girl smiled though pants left her parted lips, if her chakra ran out then the shield would fail but her attacker probably wouldn't realize that.

"You may come with me," the former leader stated, motioning for her to come. The girl jumped happily, wincing as she landed on her foot then limped towards him.

"What should I call you?"

(**)

Sakura bit her lip. What was she to do? If she tried to use any of her healing chakra, she could possibly lose the baby. But if she were to not do anything then she would lose Sasuke definitely. The trauma that Gaara caused would cause him to hemorrhage! He would die and she couldn't have that. But the baby… what about the baby?

Sakura had to make a decision. She had to make one NOW! The pink haired woman licked her lips and let out a breath that she hadn't realized that she was holding.

Then she made that decision. Sakura placed her hands on her lover and leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead. Tears fell down her face and she began to feed chakra to her hands and into Sasuke. She was going to heal him.

(**)

Gaara looked down at the girl and pondered on what her name could be. It was something that took his mind off of the turmoil that was going on around him. She was something good, something pure at this moment. He had saved her and he wanted to at least know her name. But she couldn't talk.

Gaara had learned a lot from the nameless girl. She was proud and strong despite her small stature. She had yet to complain or even slow down due to her limp that had to be painful. He supposed that she had twisted her ankle while running from the wolves. Gaara sighed and formed a platform with his sand, grateful that the rains had stopped. He no longer needed to protect his sand at the expense of his energy. He loaded the girl on the platform and they took off in the sky, allowing Gaara to evaluate her a little longer.

She was small, too small to be anything over six but Gaara had the feeling that she was at least ten. She didn't seem to be a part of the Leaf Village, not legally at least and he had not seen or heard of a missing strawberry blond girl. She also had a long incision on her throat that went from her the left side of her clavicle all the way to her right ear. It looked professional to him, as if someone wanted the little girl to be quiet forever. He wasn't sure if it would stop her from ever talking though.

"Where should we go?" Gaara asked as the question plagued his head. The girl glanced at him then let out a silent yawn then curled into a fetal position on the sandy bed below her. Gaara shook his head and decided to think on it later, when they were out of the Leaf Village and on the border lands.

(**)

Sakura pushed her chakra, trying to heal Sasuke as fast as she could. It was probably dangerous but she had to save him, had to keep him alive. She couldn't lose Sasuke. She loved him. The baby could… she could have another child, she couldn't have another Sasuke.

So she pushed herself.

She could literally feel his skull under her fingers, slipping back into the right place. The cuts on the back of his head were sewing themselves together and were as good as new but Sakura wasn't. She was falling… falling into darkness.

It looked like she pushed herself too far.

(**)

"Naruto, what's wrong?" someone asked. Naruto tilted his head completely back until he could clearly see one Ino Yamanaka staring at him with concern. He smiled at her and motioned for her to sit beside him on the high placed ledge. They were sitting on the tallest structure in the entire village (mountain).

"What would make you think something was wrong?" Naruto chuckled nervously. Of course there was something wrong. Everything was wrong at the moment. He was Hokage while his best friend lost the same position of leadership. He had slept with said best friend but neither of them had spoken of it. Then there was the fact that his best friend was going to disappear for an entire year without a trace.

"Well, you just got this look on your face," Ino smiled. Naruto sighed and looked over at the bleach blond. She smiled at him brightly and encouraged him to speak. Naruto let out another sigh and pulled his hand through his hair.

"Okay so I just got this bad feeling about Gaara. He's just lost his job. I mean he worked for it. Gaara put in more time, more effort into being Kazekage than he did in anything else. He was captured saving his city and now… it was like it was for nothing. It was as if he were told that he didn't matter. He wasn't good enough but he is. Gaara is more than good enough," Naruto stated firmly, more to himself than anyone else that might be present. Ino remained silent and just stared out over their village. It had stopped raining which caused the village to have a kind of… sparkle that Ino loved to see.

"You know, if you love him so much you should go see him," Ino said as Naruto fell silent. The blonde's head snapped so hard towards her that Ino was actually worried that he had broken his neck. His mouth was wide open in the silent expression of shock. "How stupid do I look? If what you were saying isn't love then I have no idea what love sounds like. You should go tell him."

"But…" Naruto swallowed to try and moisten his suddenly dry mouth. He must have been horrible at masking anything if Ino saw right through him. That or the bleached blond was much smarter than he gave her credit for. "What about Sakura? Gaara is dating her."

Ino paused for a moment and stared long and hard at Naruto as if she was decided whether or not to tell him something. Finally the girl looked back at the village with a half disgusted smile on her face.

"I am _sure_ that Sakura will get over it. Now go get your man," she whispered. Naruto grinned, ignoring Ino's expression and gave her a tight hug. With that Naruto was off, running straight down the fourth Hokage's nose.

(**)

Naruto dashed through the village as if his life depended on it and, to him, it did. He had to tell Gaara how he felt. He had to show Gaara that he was everything to him and that someone needed and loved him more than an entire village ever could. Naruto pushed himself faster, he knew that Gaara was taking a leave of absence for nearly a year and Naruto wanted to catch him before he had the chance to leave.

"Ha!" Naruto shouted as he finally reached the house that Gaara was living in. He burst through the door and immediately stopped. There was something wrong, something very wrong. It was quiet. It was entirely too quiet in the mansion like house.

Naruto looked around the empty living room and the kitchen provided the sight of half eaten food. The newest Hokage slowly made his way up the stairs, years of charging around like a mindless fool didn't come in handy if Gaara was being held or threatened.

He slowly approached the bedroom door and opened it.

(*I own no TV show/anime/manga in existence*)

The End

So, how did you like this chapter?

Kisho: not one of your best

Chihiro: she has a best?

I saw that one coming

Arashi: so did I

You know what, I am going to sleep—all of you can kiss my pink hair! Yeah, it didn't occur to me until after I colored my hair that I was getting a hair color of my least favorite Naruto character. Luckily the pink is more of a hot "Pink the singer when she first came out" color.


	11. Warning

Hello, another chapter. I'm going to work on each fic bit by bit until they're complete. this is my first update. I hope you'll enjoy this.

Kisho: you daughter of a dirty cup! You leave all this time and then you come back like it's all fine and dandy?

Chihiro: wait... you were gone? *looks at cut out board* I thought that was you... huh.

(**)

"Damn Sakura… woah," Naruto's mouth dropped as he realized that blood was slowly pooling from in between Sakura's thighs while her face was twisted in an expression of utmost pain. He picked up the girl first and looked at Sasuke, he would have to tell the medic ninjas' Sasuke's location. Naruto had a feeling that Sakura was in more danger than his black haired friend was.

(**)

"How would you like the name Ki?"

"No…? Well Ai?"

"Yuri?"

"You must have something for me to call you... Miyoko?" The shaking head paused and the blue eyes blinked slowly, digesting the rather pretty name before a smile came to the strawberry blonde's face and she nodded rapidly. Gaara nodded along and concentrated on their destination as the girl slowly drifted into the land of dreams once again.

He wanted somewhere that was familiar with the Sand but was not all too friendly with the Leaf. Well, there were several places that met half of his requirements but there was only one town in the Hidden Mist Village that would not pose any danger to him or his offspring and it wouldn't report his location.

Gaara placed a flat hand on his belly, turning his mind inward to feel the tiny bundle of chakra that resided inside him. It reminded him a bit of Shukaku. When he meditated he could feel Shukaku's chakra inside him, swirling and spinning around his body in a dizzying pattern whilst his simply flowed gently. The child inside him wasn't as crazy as Shukaku's chakra and it was oddly comforting. Gaara allowed another sigh to escape his mouth and went back to his journey to the Mist.

(**)

"Please help!" Naruto shouted as he burst through the hospital doors, panting after lugging not only Sakura bridal style but having a rather heavy Sasuke on his back hadn't helped matters. Sakura was still bleeding in a sporadic matter and Naruto could only hope that he hadn't made matter worse seeing as he had been jarring the young woman rather hard. He had almost dropped Sakura twice and Sasuke fell from his back and hit the ground with a sickening crack but he hadn't moaned or anything and Naruto decided to take that as a good thing.

"What happened!?" a nurse shouted, calling out an emergency code on the intercom. Immediately, three other nurses came rushing into the open, carrying two stretchers. Naruto gently laid Sakura on the cloth and guided Sasuke onto the other.

"I… I don't know. I just came to Gaara's house and they were liked that," Naruto answered, sweat forming on his forehead. He didn't want either of his best friends to die. They were his former teammates. They were the reason as to why he continued to be the light hearted boy that he had been. They couldn't die. The fact that they could possibly know where Gaara was and if he were still among the living only furthered his cause to help in any way possible.

"The Kazekage… was he there!?" another nurse asked as she threw off the cover that Naruto had hastily tied around Sasuke. The man was as naked as the day he was born which was another sign that something was not right. In his slightly frantic mind, Naruto couldn't piece the puzzle together.

"Uh, no. I didn't see him and there wasn't any sand so…" Naruto trailed off, turning away as the nurse began to check over Sakura who was still bleeding though she was starting to moan and writher on the bed she had been relocated on.

"This boy has suffered severe trauma to his body, mostly located in the head area," the doctor said though he didn't start to work on Sasuke at all. Instead he looked to the nurse who also had a glowing hand over Sakura, starting at the pink haired girl's head and going down carefully.

"This girl has strained herself, using a lot of chakra. She's nearly out and… oh Kami, she's having a miscarriage," the nurse groaned, jerking her hands away. The doctor was over in less than a second and Naruto was being pushed out at the same time. The blond twisted and tried to look back in the room that he was being forced away from only for the door to be slammed. The blond turned to a nurse that had maneuvered Sasuke in a wheelchair and was pushing him away.

"Whoa I thought that guy said Sasuke brain was scrambled!" Naruto shouted, stopping the male nurse from walking away. The man raised a brow, his look obviously asking Naruto if he were born this stupid or if it was something he strived for out of boredom.

"That girl in there saved his life but is dying because of it," the nurse stated and started away. Unfortunately the heavy hand holding him back didn't release him. He let out a sigh and looked back at the blond who looked a bit more confused if that was possible.

"Huh?" Naruto hated being confused, absolutely hated when he didn't know something. This man made Naruto want to punch him through a wall but seeing as it would probably lead to him being banned from the hospital, no matter the fact that he was soon going to be the Hokage.

"This kid, Uchiha, was attacked—badly enough that he might have been paralyzed or in a coma if the damage had stayed any longer. The girl, Sakura, used healing chakra. She is in an early stage of pregnancy so it was dangerous. She's dying because of the miscarriage she's having. The doctors are trying to save her and the baby," the nurse stated slowly in the 'honey you are slower than a turtle stuck in glue' tone that really grated Naruto's nerves but he stopped himself from decking the man. He wanted to be allowed in the hospital later on in his life.

"The waiting room is there, if you want to sit Naruto," a voice said behind him. Naruto whirled around to see Shizune. The short woman smiled gently at him, guiding him to a plastic chair. Naruto fell gracelessly, leaning into the older woman. "Lady Tsunade was called in to help."

"So… so it must be really bad, huh?" Naruto gulped. Tsunade was the best of the best and the Leaf Village's leader so the only reason she was ever called down was for people too important to lose or the doctors simply could not be of any use. Sakura was in really deep.

"It's not good," Shizune admitted though she hated to see the young, tanned face of Naruto drop. She pulled her fingers through his disordered hair gently, allowing him to lay his head on her shoulder carefully.

"I… do you know if Gaara is okay?" Naruto inquired, curious over his… friend. He didn't want to call the redhead his mate if the redhead didn't even know about it. Shizune pulled away to steady his face almost as if he had asked where flying pigs lived.

"Gaara? He left for a year's retreat," Shizune stated, startled that the road had even gone to the small redhead. Except for the fact that it happened in Sakura and Gaara's home, the former Sand leader had little to do with any of this. She expected more questions on Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh, that's good. Do you know why Sasuke was at their house anyway?" Naruto stretched, letting out a yawn as he relaxed in the chair. He figured Sakura was good as fixed with Tsunade around and Sasuke just had to sleep off his mostly healed up injuries and Gaara was safe so what was the point in being tense?

"Well no, the ANBU were instructed to no longer follow him though his arrest is still in place," Shizune stated. She had a bad feeling pooling in her gut but she knew that Sakura was no fool. She had to know that Gaara was not the most stable of men so provoking his anger with infidelity was hardly the way. This had to be a robbing or a random attack to hurt the already hurt former Kazekage.

Or, at least she hoped it had been.

(**)

Gaara landed softly on the ground, his sand dispersing in the air and gathering to form a gourd on his back with just a wave of his hand. He shook the young girl awake, guiding her to a lovely cabin that was usually reserved for traveling delegates. As former Kazekage, Gaara was aware of all the cabins that were hidden along the way to each village. This was the first in four.

"Come Miyoko," Gaara ordered as she stopped and stared at something. Gaara followed her line of sight and saw some reasonably gorgeous red and yellow flowers intertwined together. The redhead glared at the flowers, cursing fate for playing with his heart as the flowers morphed into himself and Naruto within his mind.

Gaara considered slicing the flowers and crushing them in an agonizing death for those that were alive enough to scream but the little strawberry blond was in his way. He let out a growl under his breath and went into the cabin, noticing that the little girl limped after him.

"Sit on that counter," Gaara instructed, pointing to the counter close to the sink. He turned away, hoping she found some way to do as she was told before going to the closet in order to grab the first aid kit. Returning to the kitchen found the little girl on the counter top, sweat lightly on her pink face. He pondered what she had done to get to the counter that obviously exerted her.

Gaara approached the newly named Miyoko and took her injured ankle firmly in his hand, glaring when she tried to pull away. The area was swollen badly and covered with dirt that was obviously stopping it from bleeding. He felt it carefully, nodding as he noticed that it wasn't broken—only twisted and cut rather badly. The laceration was deep but it hadn't hit anything important so she would soon be walking normally.

"I'm done," Gaara patted the newly cleaned and bandaged ankle. She nodded to him, smiling slightly. Gaara turned sharply and went into the bedroom, falling onto the bed with little thought. He felt his tense body slowly relax and his mind go into the darkness with little effort seeing as sleep was nearly instantaneous without Shukaku there to screw his sanity over. He dimly noted that the wiry little girl had climbed in next to him and was definitely cuddling against his warm body with little difficulty.

(**)

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, looking groggily around the white room she found herself in. She looked at the source of the beeping, noticing that the heart rate was a little low but nothing to really get alarmed over. She lifted her arm, pondering on which patient she had fallen asleep on but the needle anchoring her to another machine was definitely not of the norm.

It then clicked: she was the patient. It was her heart rate that was a little low. Sakura grimaced and pulled her body to an upright position, the dull throb in her belly wasn't the nicest feeling in the world. The pink haired girl groaned and ran a hand through her pink hair, attempting to figure out as to why she was in the hospital. What the Hell happened?

She turned her head and nearly let out a shriek of surprise as she came face to face with a stoic looking Sasuke. It was obvious that he had snuck out of a different hospital room because how often his eyes darted to the door and then turned to glare at her. The small bleeding wound on his arm from where his IV was forcefully torn out also clued her in.

"Do you ever think?" Sasuke suddenly gritted from his clenched teeth. Sakura shrunk back in her bed as she tried to think what she could have done so wrong. Suddenly last night came slamming back at her. Gaara had found out what happened and had injured Sasuke so bad that he nearly died. Sakura had healed him with the last of her being, pouring all of her healing chakra into him and risking the life of their unborn child.

"Sasuke… I… was only trying to save you!" Sakura whimpered, pleading her case. A strong, rough hand clasped onto her wrist and tightened almost painfully tight. She winced and attempted to pull away only to stop herself.

"You will _never _put anything before our child again. I don't care if the Hokage is seconds from dying—you think of our babe first. If that child dies…" Sasuke trailed off, leaving his threat to hang in the air before disappearing. Sakura felt her heart pounding in her chest and laid back with a relieved sigh. Sasuke wasn't leaving her and he was only a little upset. All was fine. A small smile came to the pink haired girl's face as her hand trailed to her still flat belly.

"You are going to make your papa so happy," Sakura whispered gently before going back to sleep.

(**)

The End

Yes, it's short but it's something. My computer caught a virus and I moved… and my mom was really sick up until a couple of days ago. So, here it is. Hope it tides you over until the next time.


End file.
